All is gone
by Milady29
Summary: The building exploded with the responders 51 still inside the building. That day changed everything for firehouse 51. All lifes are changed after this call and can they deal with the consequences and the loss of one of their own? Takes place immediately after the season 2 finale, 'Real Never Waits'
1. Chapter 1

**''51...report...51, report...51, REPORT!''**

* * *

All seemed to be gone in less than a second. Leslie Shay tried to crawl up, her hand searching the ground next to her for her best friend, but all she found was debris. She tried to look around but there was only darkness and smoke. Tears were burning in her eyes as the smoke was so thick she couldn't see anything and it was burning in her eyes.

After they had heard the guys from truck yelling to go back, they wanted to ask Boden what to do, but all connection between the radio's seemed to be gone and on their way back to Boden...there was the big boom, like thunder hit them and now everything was gone.

Somebody coughed beside her and she felt somebody grabbing her hand.

''Shay, are you okay?'' She heard Gabriela crying and trying to get up she tried to find Gabriela in the chaos.

''I am okay...what happened?'' Shay said then, before they were interrupted by more falling debris.

Boden was looking at the building, still trying to contact his men that were inside. More firetrucks, ambulances and police stopped around him now.

Inside, Shay and Dawson crawled up, searching for the light in the darkness and smoke surrounding them and finally they managed to come outside, immediately supported by other EMT's. Boden sighed relieved as the two EMT's seemed to be okay. The EMT's checked them and Boden walked towards them.

''Áre you okay? What happened?'' He asked as they were both sitting on the end of the ambulance, trying to comprehend what just happened.

''Is Matt inside?'' Gabby said then, worried and she looked at the building, smoke coming from all of the floors and the wall blasted out on the front side.

Boden didn't reply but Gabby coudl see in his face and she knew Matt was still inside. She needed know he was okay, she hadn't even been able to reply to his proposal...he needed to be okay!

Shay looked to the ground, worried about Kelly when Boden's radio suddenly started to make sounds and he grabbed it, hoping it would finally be a sing of life from the building, while the other firefighters were looking for away in.

''Chief? We are trapped.'' Boden heard Herrmann say then and Boden almost crushed the radio in his hand, glad to finally hear from his men.

''We need immediate help.'' Herrmann said as he looked around him.

''Please don't let Shay or Dawson come up here.'''he said then and Boden tried to ask more, but they lost connection again.

''We can't wait for them to come here.'' Capp said as he was digging through the rubble, trying to find the youngest member of the rescue squad. Herrmann wiped the blood away that was streaming in his eyes and he knew that if they waited, they would lose more man.

''I can't get Casey free.'' Otis said. He looked lost as Matt was pined down under a large beam, bleeding heavily from the wound on his head. Otis knew Matt needed to get out as fast as possible because of the bleed from his head, where a last part of concrete had hit his head and Otis was afraid this would worsen his head injury. He felt Casey's wrist and felt hardly any pulse and he tried to Matt out, without any result. The lieutenant remained trapped under the beam, even now Toni was helping him and he was afraid they would lose Matt.

''Don't move him, you might make his injuries worse.'' Herrmann yelled at Otis in the direction he had heard his voice. A lot of sounds sounded from that direction and he was afraid they would make Matt's state worse by moving him as Otis had said something about a head injury.

The smoke was so bad and they could hardly see each other, which made it even harder to find their brothers, still lost in the rubble.

Herrmann heard a cough further away in the smoke and he wasn't sure it had been one of the man that had gotten out of the explosion without much damage. They were trying to find Kelly and Milly, while they tried to get Matt free and that was all the progress he knew. He tried to get in connection with the chief again, but the radio didn't give him more than vague sounds.

''Chief, we really need help here.'' Herrmann said then, before succumbing to the smoke.

''Christopher! Herrmann, Herrmann! Answer me!'' Boden yelled while Gabby stood up from the edge of the ambulance, ignoring the pain in her knee. She knew it was just a scrap and she really needed to know how the others were doing before she could even worry about herself.

''Chief, did you hear anything?'' She asked and worried and she wanted to go back in, make sure that everybody was fine, that Matt was fine. She couldn't even answer his proposal and now she had no idea if he was okay. The images of the night she almost lost him after he saved the baby haunted through her mind. She had almost lost him then and she never wanted to see him like that again, in pain. Fighting for his life and there was nothing she could do but hold his hand and hope for the best for him, that he would every recover. He had recovered and now she was at a point of losing him again.

Shay felt so guilty as she had just made up with Kelly and now he was in danger. She needed to know how he was, she needed to know he was alright. He was her best friend, her brother. The most important person she had.

Boden looked as the man were climbing on the ladder, getting to his firefighters as soon as possible. Boden sighed relieved as they finally went inside. Hopefully there was more news about his men soon and they would all get out fo the building safely.

''We found your men.'' Sounded through the radio and Boden sighed relieved.

''Three persons are missing, one is critically injured.'' The lieutenant of the other rescue squad told him and Boden waited as he heard more sound through the radio.

''We will try to get the injured firefighter out as soon as possible while we keep looking for the missing men...and one...'' The lieutenant of truck 52 suddenly stopped talking. Boden kept waiting again.

''One...one didn't make it.'' He heard then with a sniff and Boden sank down on his knees.

* * *

NOTE: A new story! They lost one and four are still fighting for their lives :( Can they help the others in time and how will they ever get over this? How do you think this will end and who do you think is the one they lost?

This story is not just going to be based on a small group of characters but is gong to revolve around everybody from 51 and almost every character is going to have his or her own storyline and I hope you like that.

So I really do hope you like this new chapter. On Sunday morning I am leaving on a journey to Ghana for two weeks and I won't be able to update this story until I am back, but I do hope you are interested enough to wait for chapter two! Thank you so much for reading and please do leave a review with what you thought about this first chapter and if you thought it was realistic and if you want to see more and I hope to see you back with this story when chapter 2 gets uploaded!


	2. Chapter 2

"Get him on a backboard! " Otis yelled as they almost had Matt freed from under the beam and before they pulled him up they got a brace around his neck. The EMT put a gauze against his head as they carried him away.

Gabby and Shay were sitting outside, watching as a backboard was carried outside and gabby jumped up worried because it was Matt on the backboard. His head was bleeding heavily and before she could do anything the EMT's put him in the ambulance. She wanted to get in but she was pushed aside as another backboard was lifted in.

"There are not enough ambulances. Take them both." the lieutenant of the truck that came to help 51 said and the EMT nodded and closed the door, leaving a sad and worried gabby behind.

Kelly woke up in the ambo and looked beside him and saw the EMT's helping matt and he looked even more worried as Matt suddenly started to shake. He thought back to the night they almost lost him. Matt's hand fell of the gurney. Kelly felt for his hand and held it.

"Come in Matt, not like this. Not again!" he said gritting this teeth as his stomach was hurting. The nurses shot something in Matt's arm and he stopped shaking as the ambulance stopped. Before Kelly could say something to the fellow lieutenant Matt's gurney was taken away and Kelly looked as they took him away. Then the pain in his stomach got so overwhelming that he lost consciousness again.

"We got Cruz and Mouch!" Herrmann yelled as they helped the two out. Luckily the two men seemed to be okay. Cruz smiled, tears on his cheeks because he was so happy that they were free. The chief nodded because everybody was out. Then he saw the firefighters carrying a body outside and he felt an enormous weight upon him as he knew he had to go tell the family.

Kelly woke up again, lying in a hospital bed and ready for the surgery he was facing when he suddenly saw the nurses taking another bed away. He was shocked when he saw matt laying on it, his face battered and he was intubated. Multiple IV's were in his arms. Kelly wanted to get up and ask how he was but all he could manage was to yell Matt's name before he was knocked out by the pain again.

The whole group was in the waiting area/ Almost everyone was there, but some were still waiting for stitches. Gabby was walking around. Pacing as she waited for an update on matt and Kelly. She was so worried about matt because his head had been bleeding. She hadn't even been able to answer his proposal and now she could lose him.

Herrmann looked up as a hand touched him on his shoulder and he looked up, to see his wife standing next to him and he slowly got up, numb because of all that had just happened. Cindy took him to the hallway.

"Christopher, are you okay? " she asked worried as she hugged him.

"I'm okay" he said but then he started to sob against her shoulder.

"We lost one Cindy, we lost one. "

Boden looked as Ingrid opened the door and he took of his hat. He wanted to tell her that after her husband she had now lost her son. He wanted to tell her but he couldn't. All the air seemed to be gone around him and he opened his mouth.

"Ingrid, I'm so sorry...Peter... "that was all he could manage before his throat seemed to close. He couldn't say anything anymore as he thought about Henry. It seemed so close right now.

Ingrid started to cry and Boden had a hard time keeping himself from crying. Another brave mills had lost his life. After Henry, they had now lost Peter. Elise was crying in the back and she took her mother in her arms then, looking at Wallace very angry. This would no longer be his wedding day, but the day they lost Peter. The day they might even lose more men.

In the hospital Kelly opened his eyes, his hand being caressed by Erin as she kissed his forehead.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. Kelly coughed, clearing his throat. "Nauseous. "

"That is the anesthesia wearing off." Erin said. "You had your spleen removed but you are going to be alright."

Kelly caressed her hand back, still waking up and suddenly he looked at her ; "How are the others? Did anybody else get hurt? " he asked worriedly. Erin bit her lip. "Most came out safely without serious injuries. " she said as she wanted him to wake up calmly but he frowned: "most? "

"Mills... Mills didn't make it." Erin said then, very sadly, Kelly took her hand, hoping it was all just a really bad nightmare.

Gabby was still pacing around the waiting room. She had been waiting for eight hours now but there was still no update on matt. She was nervous because it was another head injury and it was taking so long. The others looked at her and thought about the night the same thing had happened, months before.

Antonio took her hand for a second as she walked past him. She looked at her brother but although he always saved her, there was nothing he could do now.

The other guys sat there, sad because of mills and worried because of matt. Some were crying about mills. None of them would get over this really soon and all they wanted was and update on matt so they could go home and mourn Peter in their own way.

Gabriela walked around more, when the doctor walked her way, looking very sad: "I'm looking for the family of Matthew Casey?"

"I'm his girlfriend. " gabby said and the doctor nodded looking sad. "Can I talk to you?"

NOTE: coming up: dealing with the loss, news about matt and how did the building explode? Boden isn't going to get over this any time soon.

Yes I know i said there wouldn't be an update and I am still in Ghana but in the evenings we are not allowed to go outside so I spend my evenings typing on my phone and I actually got a chapter done, Yay! I'm sick so I'm also spending a lot of time in bed and writing.

I hope that you liked having an update and you are still interested in the story. I hope you like reading about so many characters at once. Please do leave a review with what you thought! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

All the people in the waiting room, waiting for an update on Matt looked as Gabby walked away and Otis let out a worried sigh;

''His head was bleeding so severely.''

''Don't say that. He is Matt, he is going to pull through.'' Shay said as she looked to the floor. For a second she doubted about walking after Gabby so she could support her friend if the news was bad, but she was also afraid for what was coming.

Gabby followed the surgeon - a neurologist that had been doing the surgery on Matt months ago as well - and she realized that they were walking to his familiar office.

''I have some bad news to tell you, unfortunately.''

Gabby looked at the doctor as he took her to his office, giving them some privacy as he was going to update her on Matthew Casey.

''Is he out of surgery...he is going to be okay, right?'' Gabby asked worried and the doctor signed her to sit down. Worried she sat down.

''We...we managed to stop the bleeding in his head and we stabilized him...but the bleeding was very severe. We are keeping him in a coma but it is too early to tell if there is any brain damage. But with a bleeding this big, we can't say anything about the outcome.'' The doctor explained and Gabby nodded.

''How long are you going to keep him in that coma?'' She asked worried. She wanted to know if Matt was okay.

''It depends on his brain. We are monitoring him closely but I would say at least a week or two...the bleeding was very severe.'' The doctor warned her again.

''What would be the most likely outcome?'' Gabby asked as with her medical knowledge, she wanted to know,s he wanted the doctor to be honest so she knew what to expect and if there was anything she could do. SHe just wanted Matt to get better, fast, soon. SHe couldn't lose him like this. Not after he had stayed with her after his last head injury.

''He could wake up, brain damaged or not, but he could also stay vegetative forever. I can't tell. I wish I could.'' The doctor said.

Gabby looked to the floor, numb. Vegetative or brain damage was not an option she wanted to think about, she just wanted Matt to get better, fast.

''I am just wondering...how can he still be working if his head was already fractured?'' The doctor asked then.

In Kelly's room, Erin was still sitting by his bedside and caressed his hand as he woke up again.

''You should rest.'' She said worried but he gave her a wry smile. ''It's just a spleen.''

''I am still worried.'' She said and he smirked.

''How did the explosion happen?'' He asked then and Erin sighed.

''I am not supposed to tell you...but it was a bomb. We will find the one that is responsible for it. I promise.'' She said then. Kelly wanted to ask more but his tiredness won it over the questions and he fell asleep, Erin staying by his side.

The men in the waiting room looked to the ground after Shay had just told them what Gabby had told her. Cruz sniffed and rubbed his hands through his face while Otis seemed to be on the edge of a emotional outburst. Matt was not Matt anymore and there was a chance he was never going to wake up. It felt like they lost two today. Slowly they walked to the ICU, all together, even when some of the nurses frowned at them and stopped at the window, looking as they saw the lieutenant laying in the bed, kept alive by tubes and IVs. His head was in a thick layer of bandage and his battered face was hardly visible under the tube that kept him breathing.

Gabby was sitting next to his bedside, caressing his hand and not seeing the group that had gathered by the window, but she was not the only one crying. The man stood there, not able to do anything for their lieutenant, finally walking all away to mourn in their own ways.

Slowly Otis made his way to the firehouse, the only place he wanted to be now.

''Hey Pouch.'' Otis said sad as he sat down on the ground, the young dog jumping on his lap and licking him in the face. ''We lost somebody today...we lost your best friend today.'' Otis said softly, sad as he petted the dog and Pouch looked at him, like she understood what he was saying and Otis hugged the dog again, finding a little comfort with the dog.

Then he heard something and he stood up, realizing it came from the common room and he walked there, saw Peter Mills younger sister clearing out his locker, angry.

''I'm so sorry Elise.'' Otis said softly as he walked to her and she looked up from the locker, folding Peter's shirts.

''If there is anything I can do for you, you know where to find me...all of us...everybody of 51. We are here for you and your mom.''

''I never want to go here again.'' Elise said curtly as she kept folding the shirts and pushed them in her bag. ''I hate this firehouse.''

Otis didn't know what to say and stretched his hand to help her putting the shirts in the bag but she pulled her bag back.

''Stop it, I don't want your help.''

''We lost a brother too today.'' Otis said sad. ''We know how you feel and we just want to be here for you.''

''Shut up, you don't have to go to your mom tonight who has nobody but me because of this firehouse. First she lost her husband and now she lost her son. She can't take it anymore and neither can I. So don't tell me that you know how I feel!'' She said angry, tears burning in her eyes and she smashed the locker closed and walked away, slowly starting to sob.

* * *

NOTE: Things are not looking good for Matt. Kelly made a discovery with Erin and Otis tried to comfort Elise, but only made things worse.

I hope you liked this chapter and I am back from Ghana so there will be more frequent updates! I hope you still like this story and the storylines. Please tell me what you think about it by leaving a review!


	4. Chapter 4

**6 days later **

* * *

Shay laid her hand against the glass window at the ICU room and looked at her best friend, sitting at the bedside of her boyfriend. Gabby seemed hardly there, her eyes deep in her face and almost hollow and she looked at Matt, caressing his hand. Shay felt bad when she saw Matt, just a shadow of the vital man he was, even after only six days of coma. He was pale and clinging to life, only alive by the tubes and the IVs.

Shay wanted to talk to the door but Gabby looked at her then, stood up and walked onto the hallway.

''How are you doing?'' Shay asked worried as Gabby seemed like she hadn't slept ever since Matthew was brought here.

''I am okay.'' Gabby said, shrugging as she kept looking at the floor.

''We have to go.'' Shay said as she laid her arm around her friend, not knowing what to say. There was nothing she could say. She couldn't tell Gabby that Matthew was going to be okay, because nobody knew if he was going to be okay.

''I can't do it.'' Gabby said then. ''I can't...I don't...Peter.'' Gabby said then as she still didn't want to think about Mill's no longer being around. That he was in a coffin. She couldn't do it. Not after the close relationship she had had with him.

''You have to.'' Shay said and Gabby looked back at Matt.

''I can't leave him.''

''You have to...he is recovering, inside. While he is asleep. There is nothing you can do.'' Shay said as she was worried about Gabby. She looked almost as pale as Matt and Shay really doubted if she had even left the hospital. Gabby walked into Matt's room, short, pulled the blanket up and tucked him in. It moved Shay, as Gabby cared so much about him and there was nothing they could do for him.

At the funeral, they arrived last as the group after getting dressed in the uniforms and none of the man really seemed to know what to say. Not about Peter and nobody even dared to look at Gabby, not knowing what to say about Matt either.

Otis was sitting on the ground, petting Pouch, whom Mouch was holding on a leash.

''We couldn't leave her, not with this...'' Mouch explained and Pouch looked at Gabby. The otherwise energetic and playful dog was completely silent and Gabby kneeled down, hugged the dog.

They went inside the funeral home, the firetrucks parked by the door and Otis looked at Ingrid and Elise Mills, standing by the coffin and Elise looked back, aw him and gave him a really short looked before turning back and supporting her sobbing mother.

They all sat down, the squad guys together as they were going to carry the coffin outside as Ingrid had asked, knowing it was what Peter would have wanted and Shay looked aside, laying her hand on Severide's shoulder, as he had a really hard time keeping his emotions to himself.

Otis doubted for a second as he saw Elise looking at him again and carefully he stood up then, walked her way.

''How are you...I don't need to ask.'' Otis said as he saw her and her mom and she looked to the ground.

''I think we all feel the same...I am sorry about how I yelled at you last week. I know Peter wouldn't want me to act that way to you, I know you did everything you could.'' She said.

''It's nothing to be sorry about. You have all the right to be upset...just remember...51 is always there for you and your mom.'' Otis said and she nodded, gave him a smile of barely a second. It was more of a small movement of the corners of her mouth than a smile, but Otis knew she was trying and all he hoped was that she could keep trying after losing both her dad and her brother.

''Thank you.''

Otis nodded and walked back to the others when the service started.

After the service, squad stood up and walked forward and Severide felt numb as the coffin was put on his shoulder. The youngest member, the boy with the longest life ahead of him was gone. It made him even angrier it had not been an accident and he tried to get that thought out of his head as they walked ot the truck which would be used as transport to the cemetery, as requested by his mom.

As they arrived at the cemetery, the guys from truck, stood there numb as only a few months ago, he had bene their candidate, their guy that had to to all the shitty jobs, but could cook great and now they had to say goodbye. Even he had moved on to squad, they would never seem him again. Not in the kitchen, not at the squad table.

Cruz was praying softly after the ceremony here as everybody was putting down the flowers. Shay looked up at the big flag hanging between the two ladders above him before putting down the flowers she was holding and closing her eyes she thought about the first memory she had of him.

_''I am Peter Mills...Pete.'' Peter laughed a little bit nervous and she laughed up from her clipboard._

_''Aha.'' Looking at the guys laughing after him, she knew exactly which way this was going. But she couldn't help but play along._

_''Peter Mills, can you hand me that box over there?''_

_''Ah, yeah.'' Peter lifted up, acting like it ws nothing and handed it to her with a smile. _

_''Thanks.''_

_No she did feel kinda bad about what the guys were pulling on him so now she did look back at her clipboard, hoping it would be enough for him to walk away but he kept standing there._

_Did the guys really set him up to ask her out? They had pulled the same joke with Otis, it wasn't even funny anymore. _

_''So I was thinking...I mean...I was wondering you maybe wanna hook up for a beer...or dinner or something.''_

_''Peter Mills, are you gay?'' She asked then and he looked up at her. _

_''no.'' He said almost indignant._

_''because I am.'' She explained._

Thinking back about the situation she could bring up a small smile as she wiped the tears away, thinking back about the good moments they had shared with Peter.

Mouch looked as everybody put the flowers on top of the coffin and Pouch pulled the leash and when Mouch let her go, the dog walked to the coffin, laid down in front of it and started to howl. Sad the members of 51 looked as the dog kept howling, almost as if she knew she had lost her best friend. The boy that had brought her to 51.

''Come on Pouch, it's time to go.'' Mouch said, his heart almost breaking apart by this sight. The dog did not move for one bed and carefully mouch lifted her up and carried her to the car.

Boden looked as Mouch walked away with the dog and he looked at Donna, standing right beside him. When they arrived home, later, he looked at her again.

''I can't do it anymore, Donna.'' He said then with a shaking voice. ''If I lose another one...I can't take it anymore.''

Donna walked towards him and pulled him in his arms. ''It was a rough day, for everyone.''

''After Peter... I can't do it anymore.'' Boden said, finding barely any comfort in his wife for the sorrow he was dealing with. It was just too much.

In the hospital, Gabby sad down by Matt's bedside, feeling like she had barely been away. Everything was still the same, except the big bandage around Matt's head had made place for smaller plasters that covered the scars on his head and she took his hand again.

She wanted to tell him about today, as she did every night, hoping that somewhere deep inside, he could still hear her. That was all she could hope for.

Before she could start talking his doctor entered the room and checked the monitors.

''We did an MRI today. The swelling and inflammation in his brain is slowly going down, which is a really good sign.'' The doctor said as he looked at Gabby.

''Does that mean he will be waking up?'' Gabby asked hopeful but the doctor shook his head.

''It is still to early to tell.'' He said and Gabby nodded sad.

''There was a lot of swelling around the auditory system.'' The doctor said then and Gabby nodded again, slowly.

''But like I said, it is too ealry to tell.'' The doctor said and he left the room. Gabby moved the chair closer to the bed and caressed Matt's jaw. It was filled with stubble as none of the nurses had time to shave him and it was not anywhere their priority list, but Gabby wished she could do it because he looked nowhere like Matt with the beard and the short hair from the surgery.

''Today was Peter Mill's funeral...it was a good service to him...but...but his mom and sister...'' Gabby started to cry and she looked at Matt, burying her face in his hospital gown then, sobbing, as she felt she was talking a wall. All she needed was a little comfort, but she felt hardly any comfort with Matt. She wanted to talk to him but the probability that he couldn't hear her and he would never wake up made her feel even worse.

''Come on Matt. I need you, I need your comfort, you need to get better.'' She sobbed, her head laying on his chest, his heart still beating but she kept crying.

''Come on Matt, we can't lose you as well. I can't lose you. We have to get married and I never got the change to say yes.'' She kept on crying but closed her eyes then, falling asleep after the emotionally exhausting day, with his beating hard the only sign that he was still with her, deep down inside.

* * *

Note: A really long chapter to make up for the shorter ones! I hope you liked it! Will there be more news about Matt soon? How will the firehouse pick up life again after this tragedy and will Boden be able to carry on after this?

Thank you so much for reading and please do leave a review before you go with what you thought or hope to see. Or maybe a character you want to get a personal story arc - most will eventually. Planned most out but if you have any suggestions feel free - Reviews keep me motivated to write and motivation makes updates faster and longer. Thank you again for reading and till next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

At the firehouse Cruz, Mouch, Hermann and Capp had gathered around the big table, having the task of choosing a picture of Peter Mills they would put at the wall here in the common room. There was a small picture of Andy near the kitchen and they felt the same should happen for Peter, although his picture would come above Pouch's basket. The dog still seemed really sad and down and the boys wondered if she really could feel the sadness of losing peter.

''This one is good.'' Capp held one up that showed Mills in the kitchen.

''I like this one more.'' Cruz said as she showed one of Peter and Pouch when she just had joined the 51 family.

Severide was looking at the message Erin just send on his phone and he walked away to make a call. Not everybody had to know that they were tracking down the bomber.

A little before the shift ended, a picture was hanging above Pouch's basket, a picture of Peter and Pouch and all the men nodded. It was perfect.

At the end of the shift, 51 parted ways again. To home, to somewhere else.

In the evening, a few of them gathered at Molly's and Elise was there too.

''Peter always liked to come here, so I thought it was right to come.'' She explains.

''I miss his antics and cooking in the firehouse.'' Otis said.

''I remember that when he was six year old, there was a fire truck in the street we were living and when the firemen were leaving the scene he ran after the truck. My mom even had to stop him before, otherwise he would have run right after the fire fighters into the burning building in our street. He loved firefighters because of dad.'' Elise said and others nodded, listening to what she was telling.

''I remember dad took us to 51 for the first time and he had made a drawing for every firefighter. It took him a week but they took him on a tour through the neighbourhood.'' Elise kept talking and Boden nodded.

''I still have the drawing.''

Elise looked surprised; ''If...if you can find and you want to give it away...do you think my mom can have it? it would mean a lot to her!''

Boden nodded and he was thinking of where it could be. If he could do something for Ingrid. He would gladly do it.

In the hospital Gabby was waiting. She had been waiting for hours now. Hours ago the doctors had taken Matt of the medication that kept him in the coma and she knew it was time to wake up for him, if he would wake up. He had to wake up. SHe kept the hope tha the was going to.

Gabby caressed Matt's free hand, as his other wrist was still in the brace after the surgery. It had been the least of their worries after his head injury and she hoped that his wrist would be okay.

''Come on Matt, time to wake up.'' She said softly and her hand carefully caressed through the hair, afraid to hurt the scars. The monitors were still beeping constant but she was scared, so scared that he wouldn't open his eyes.

Another hour passed and she just sat there, caressing his hand and waiting...waiting for something she didn't know if she should expect.

At Molly's, the men gathered around the bar and Herrmann poured another round.

''All we can do is hope for the best.'' Otis said and Elise also took one of the glasses, to big surprise of the fellow man.

''I really hope Matthew wakes up. Peter always told so many stories about him at home. He was always talking about Kelly and Matthew. That he wanted to be like them later, a brave lieutenant.'' Elise said as she looked in her glass.

''To Matt, To Peter.'' Otis said as he raised his glass and so did the other man, repeating what he just said.

After what seemed another eternity, she suddenly felt something by her hand and when she looked down, Matt was pinching her hand, only slightly and his blue eyes fluttered open for a second. He blinked a few times and before she could say anything his eyes fell shut again, but it had been something. But it didn't matter to her now. Only 1 thing mattered.

He was there and he was awake.

At home, Boden remembered Elise asking him if he still had the drawings that Peter made after he visited Firehouse 51 for the first time.

''I'm going to go and look for those drawings that Peter made. Elise asked me if she could have them, and, it's the least I can do.''

''Of course'' she said to him. ''Would you like some help?''

He walked to the hallway and pulls down the stairs that leads to his attic. He started to open the boxes labeled 'Firehouse 51 First year'

He pulled out various items. Pictures of all the guys, pictures of just Henry, Benny and himself. He starts to tear up thinking of those good times that they shared.

He thinks back to when they lost Henry. How that tore apart the friendship between he and Benny. How he had volunteered to tell Ingrid that they lost her husband. He thinks to just a week ago when he had to do the same with the news of Peter. As he starts to sob. Why did they keep losing them so young?

Boden stopped and wiped his eyes. Knowing he needed to find those drawings. Those drawings that young Peter Mills drew. He knew he kept one. The one that had meant the most to him. He had to find it.

After sorting through 4 boxes, of course it was in the last box he looked in. The drawing that Peter made. It was of Henry, Benny and himself. All dressed in their bunker gear. Hats on, with the fire truck behind them. Squad 3.

He stares at the drawing and suddenly starts sobbing. Real all out sobbing. Donna hears him and comes running.

''Why Peter? Why did we need to lose anyone?'' he cries into her shoulder.

Donna holds him tight and says ''It's going to be ok. I promise it will.''

After eating dinner as Matt was asleep again, Gabby came back to Matt's room and sat in the chair next to his bed.

'I'm not sure if you can hear me or not baby. But, I have to hope that you do. Or that you at least know that I'm here. I love you and I need you to come back to me. I can't live this life without you.' She said as she strokes his hand.

She started to sob at the thought that maybe he will never be the same Matt again.

Gabby looks as he opens his eyes. He wasn't looking at her, but the bright blue eyes were still the same.

'You're awake baby.' She sobs. 'Now I know that everything is going to be ok.''

* * *

NOTE: Matt opened is his eyes but is he really there? Can Boden really overcome this emotional blow and can Severide and Erin find who did this to 51?

I really want to thank Natalie for helping me finish this chapter. I am sick from a disease I probably attracted in Ghana and if it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't have been able to upload this chapter tonight.

Thank you so much for reading and please do leave a review with what you thought and if there is something you really want to see! Thank you, again and I hope you are still interested in the story.


	6. Chapter 6

''Matt was moved from the ICU to a private room this morning. His body is really weakened by the coma but he will regain his strength with PT, hopefully. His wrist is recovering well...but his head... the bleeding damaged the auditory system and Matt seems to have severe hearing loss, but nothing is sure yet. They are still testing him and because other parts of his brain are still healing, they hope that his hearing will come back as well.'' Kelly said, trying to tell the men exactly what the doctor and Gabby had told him.

The men looked at floor, knowing that if the damage was permanent, Matt would never come back to his career as a firefighter.

''I am going back tomorrow. He is still to weak to have multiple visitors so I will give you an update again. But we should go with the all of us, soon.'' Kelly said and he walked to his office, took a few deep breaths before sitting down. He was so sad about Matt. Matt had been awake this morning, but Kelly knew he couldn't hear him and Matt wasn't talking either. He hadn't even really seemed there. He had bene so weak. It had frightened severide his strong friend was so weak and sick.

Suddenly his phone started ringing.

''Erin, any news?'' Kelly asked he took his phone. All he wanted was for them to find the bomber that had done this to the firehouse. Had done this to Mills and his family. That had done this to Matt.

''We have lead...but Kelly...I want to tell you that you can't help me. I told you to much. You can't be involved in the case anymore.'' Lindsay told him and Kelly jumped angry.

''I want to find the man that did this to us!'' He said angry.

''I know, we all want that and we will find the person responsible. But you are not a police officer.'' Erin said then and angry Kelly hung up the phone. He wanted to find the person that did this, he wanted to arrest the man himself, he wanted to hit him, kick him for the innocent lives he had ruined.

From the ambo, Shay was sorting out and doing inventory, waiting for the person that would be joining her today. Gabby would spend all the time with Matt he needed for his recovery. She understood, but she missed Gabby because every shift she was working together with another person.

''Hey.'' She suddenly heard by the ambo door and looking up she saw Rafferty sitting there.

''Hey.'' Shay said with a smile and Rafferty climbed in the ambo.

''Heard I am back here for a while.'' Rafferty said and Shay nodded. ''I heard what happened in the building explosion, I am sorry what happened.'' Rafferty said and Shay nodded grateful.

''I am glad you are back, though.'' She said then and she was surprised as Rafferty even gave her a short hug, before starting to help her with sorting out.

Herrmann was called to Boden's office. Chris sat down in front of the desk and Boden looked at him.

''You know..that for the time being you are going to be Matthew's replacement. We will both trust that he will return. But for the time being I want you to lead truck 81.''

Hermann nodded, as he had known he would be the replacement. Boden shoved multiple papers towards him.

''A candidate is also going to start on your truck next week. I am sorry this is coming so short after everything else but there is nothing to do about that.''

''It's okay, I can handle it.'' Herrmann said and with the papers he walked back to the office Matt was always using, to read them through.

Boden sighed deep as he looked around his office. Honestly, he just wanted to leave the firehouse, forget about the people he had lost. Run away with Donna and just care for his son. He card about the men walking around him, but he knew he couldn't take losing another one.

Doubting and lost in his own thoughts he looked out of the window.

Gabby sat next to his bedside again, Matt asleep and she carefully caressed the fingers from his casted hand as the other hand was full with IV's again. He was probably exhausted from the tests he had had this morning, all to test his hearing and to see if they could find something so he could hear a little bit again. During the tests he had only heard the really loud sounds.

He was looking a bit better now he was out of the coma. His face had some colour again and it was nice he was wearing his own clothes instead of the hospital gown.

Matt opened his eyes and again he was scared when waking up, it was scare to wake up in complete silence. Gabby's lips moved and she closed her mouth again with a smile and he frowned as she had no idea what she had just said. Suddenly she moved towards him and her fingers touched something behind his ear and she pointed at her own ears and only now he realized that he could hear her, only slightly and it was more that he heard her voice than that he could understand what she said. Feeling behind his ears he felt the hearing aids.

''Gabby...'' He wanted to say to her that couldn't understand her but when he started talking he also couldn't hear himself and it scared him, made him panick.

''Matt!'' Gabby said worried but she knew he couldn't hear her and suddenly he started to cry. Worried she pulled him in her arms, kissing him on his forehead but he kept crying.

''I can't understand...'' Matt said very loud and Gabby knew it was because he couldn't hear himself and tried to calm him down. Suddenly he looked up as there were lights flashing in front of the window and Gabby let go as well, hearing the honks and she got of the bed, walking to the window as Matt dried his tears.

Gabby walked back and took his hand, helped him sit up and pulled the wheelchair closer to the bed and wondering matt looked at her but she gave him a small smile and he knew he could trust her. She helped him out of bed and in the wheelchair and pushed him to the window and as he looked outside, she laid her arms around his neck and laid her chin on his shoulder. Matt looked at the firetrucks on the parking place in front of the hospital and the man holding up the large sign, that said 'Get better Matt'. He started to smile and tears came in his eyes again, but not because hw as sad this time. But because he was moved. They were waving at him and Matt waved back, weak but moved and after a few minutes, the men got in the truck again and Gabby helped Matt back in the bed, but this time he was not upset and crying, he was smiling now and Gabby caressed his jaw.

No words were needed when he was smiling, because she knew he had a long road to go, but they were going to come through this, he was strong, he would make it.

* * *

NOTE: Matt had a really long road ahead. Will he ever be able to return to the firehouse or will Herrmann be the permanent lieutenant? How will things with the new candidate go and will Boden retired after all? and Rafferty is back!

Thank you so much for reading, I hope you like this chapter and that you are still interested in the story. Please do leave a review with what you thought and what you hope for the future chapters! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Gabby felt so helpless when she sat down next to his bedside. Matt was slowly waking up, rubbing through his eyes and looked at her from the pillow. She wanted to say good morning, but she knew he wouldn't hear her. It would only confuse him again.

Calm, she just caressed his shoulder as he was waking up and he sat up, as much as he could as his body was still weak. Carefully she took the hearing aids of his nightstand and wanted to help him but instead Matt pushed her hands away.

''Matt...you'' She wanted to say but she realised he couldn't hear her. He just shook his head and laid back again. She looked down at the floor, she knew that Matt could still talk, but he never talked to her.

''Matt.'' She said again but he was just looking out of the window and she knew she had to remember that talking to him was useless. Sad she just took his hand but he pulled his hand back again.

''STOP IT GABBY.'' He suddenly yelled and afraid she walked away, not wanting to upset him more.

At the firehouse, the shift was almost over and Herrmann was running around, chaotic as he knew he had forgotten to write the report. Boden would probably get very mad because he didn't finish it. Sure it was only his first shift as a lieutenant, but he didn't want to mess it up.

He tried to sneak into his office.

''Herrmann?''

Herrmann looked at Boden.

''Don't worry chief, I am going to get it finished.''

''You better.'' Boden said tired and cranky and Herrmann sat down with a deep sigh, grabbing a pen.

What if he was not ready to be lieutenant?

Shay and Rafferty walked out of the firehouse together.

''It was a good shift together again.'' Rafferty said.

''Can I offer you a drink tonight?''

''Is it a date?'' Rafferty smirked.

''Yes, I invited Ellen and the cast of glee too.''

''I can't tonight, sorry.'' Rafferty said with a smile as she walked away.

Two others did go out for a date. Kelly and Erin met up at his place.

'How about we go out for dinner?' Erin asked Kelly. 'We could use the break from everything. Just the two of us.' She says as she grabbed the keys to the car.

'Yeah, that sounds nice' he said as he hugs her. 'I just can't believe all that has happened these last few weeks.' He says in the car.

'It all seems like a dream.' He says as he opens the restaurant door for her.

As they sit down, Erin looks at Kelly. 'I wish I could tell you that you can help with the investigation. But you can't.'

'Why not? Maybe I can give you a fresh look on everything.' He said getting a little angry.

'Please don't get mad Kelly. You are just too close to the situation. Everything is still too raw for you to see it objectively.' She tries to explain.

'The hell it is!' he almost yelled. 'I can be objective Erin. Pete was my brother. And I couldn't save him.' He starts to tear up and wipes his eyes.

'Dammit' he mutters.

Erin reaches across the table. 'This is what I am talking about Kelly. It's too raw for you. I promise we will catch this bastard and bring him to justice.' She looked him in the eyes as she said this.

He nods as their food arrives. They eat in silence.

'Would you mind going to the Pier and just walking?' he asked her

'Not at all.' She replied smiling.

As they are walking, Kelly sighs.

'I keep thinking that it could've easily been me that didn't come out of that building. And now with what's going on with Matt…I don't know what to do anymore.' He said to Erin.

They stop walking and sit on a bench. 'I know it's been really hard for you Kelly. But, I'm here for you. Whatever you need me for, I'm here.' She said as she grabbed his hand.

'I will always be so grateful that it wasn't you that didn't come out of that building. You are fine. But it makes me sad to think about what Ingrid and Elise are going through. And the road that Matt and Gabby are facing.' She said sadly.

Kelly starts to sob quietly. Erin puts her arms around him. 'It's going to be alright. I promise it will be.' She said trying to comfort him.

'After we lost Andy, I swore we would never lose anyone. I know that's a stupid thing to say with what we do. But, it gets harder with each one.' He sobs.

Erin just holds him. Not knowing what to say to ease his pain.

'We will catch this bastard. And he will pay for what he did to Peter and to Matt.' She said again. 'I swear we will. We will never give up.'

Erin lifts Kelly's chin so he would look at her. 'I love you Kelly.' she says as she kisses him.

'I love you too Erin.' He said kissing her again.

Matt was sitting in the wheelchair, looking out of the window when she entered the room again and she thought it was good he was sitting up instead of laying down all day long. Slowly she pulled a chair to the window and sat down next to him and held a paper out to him. Slowly he took it and read the words she had written down and when he finished, with tears in his eyes and he hugged her tight, moved by the letter telling him that she just wanted him to feel better, that she just wanted to help him in any way she could and he finally started to talk. She wanted to sign him he was almost yelling and the people in the room beside him could probably hear him, but she just wanted him to talk.

''I am sorry Gabby. I can't hear myself and it frightens me, because I am afraid that I yell or scream or say the wrong things.'' He said then and finally he let go of hug and looked at her. ''Even with the aids I can hear you but I can't understand you, I just hear...something.'' He said and he looked at her.

''I yell.'' He said then, as he could see it in her expression.

She nodded and his face became red. Before he could get upset again she took another paper from a bag, a leaflet this time. Matt took it and looked at it. She took another paper with the names of all the people that were going to join the two evenings a week classes of sign language, of which he was holding the flyer.

Gabby, Kelly, Herrmann, Antonio, his sister and the list just kept on going, it moved him that so many people were sacrificing their free time for him and Gabby just smiled. She would take extra classes during the day, as Matt was practicing each day and she wanted to be able to talk with him soon again. She knew that eventually, he would be able to talk one on one again with the hearing aids, but she wanted to be able to talk with him sooner.

She saw he was crying, looking at the paper with all the names and she held him in his arms, hoping that everything was going to be alright in the end.

* * *

NOTE: They are all trying to help Matt and is that enough for him to be happy again? Is boden dealing and can Herrmann deal with the responsibility of being a lieutenant?

I hope you liked the Lindseride part, which I owe Natalie. She helped me out big time with that part!

Thank you so much for reading I hope you liked it and please do leave a review before you go what you think about this story and if you are interested in more!


	8. Chapter 8

Chief comes downstairs and kisses Donna as he rubs her belly. "Smells wonderful in here."

"Just some pancakes and bacon." She said to him as he sits at the table.

Chief sits and puts his head in his hands and sighs.

"Ok, what is the matter Wallace?" asked Donna.

"What would you say if I told you I was thinking of retiring?" he asked her.

For a moment, Donna was quiet.

"Well, I would say that you love being Chief. Those men are your family too. Are you sure you have thought this through?" she said.

"I have thought of nothing else. And the more I think about it, the more I realize I can't do this anymore. I can't lose another firefighter. I don't think I can handle that." He said starting to tear up as he looks out of the window.

Donna turns off the stove and brings the plate of pancakes and bacon over to the table.

"You need to do what is right for you." She says looking into his eyes. "And if retiring is what you need? I will support you 100%."

She wipes his tears and gives him a kiss. "Baby and I love you. Whatever decision you make, we will always love you." She said putting his hand on her belly.

Back at the hospital, Gabby is excited because she has learned a few words in sign language.

She watches the nurse take Matt's vitals as she smiles. Grateful that she still has him. That the worst of his injuries was his hearing loss. They could get through that.

As the nurse leaves, she goes into his room. And notices he has his hearing aids in.

"Hi baby." She said giving him a kiss.

Matt gives her a little wave and a big smile knowing that she was coming back from one of her ASL classes. And she was smiling so big that he couldn't help but smile back and think of how beautiful she was.

Gabby took the pad of paper and wrote: **I learned a few things today. Are you ready?**

Matt nods after he finishes reading. And watches Gabby.

She starts with signing **hello. **Matt smiles and signs **hello** back.

She then signs **how are you**. Matt responds with **I am good.**

Then, she says **Are you hungry?** He responds by shaking his head.

She then says **one more.** Matt nods at Gabby.

Gabby puts on her biggest smile and says **I love you.** Matt breaks out in smile equally as big and grabs Gabby and hugs her. As he lets her go he signs **I love you.**

Otis stands on the porch debating whether to ring the doorbell or not. "I'm so stupid." He said to himself as he turns to walk away.

As he turns, the door opens and Elise is there.

"Weren't you going to at least ring the doorbell?" she asked him as she smiles a small smile.

"I…I didn't know if you would want me to. So, I thought I would come back later." He started to explain.

"Well you are here now, is something wrong Brian?"

He loved the sound of his name coming out of her mouth. He wished that he could take that sad look out of her eyes.

"I just wanted to come by and see how you and your mom were doing." He said. " I..I was worried."

Elise smiles a little bigger. "We are doing ok I guess." She said. "I keep thinking Peter is going to come running into the house making a ruckus. But, he doesn't." she finishes sadly.

"You know if you ever need to talk to someone, you can always call me. I know my loss of Peter wasn't as hard as yours, but, I miss him too." He says tearing up a little.

"You don't know how much I wish we could've saved him." He says sitting down on the steps.

Elise comes and sits next to him. "I know you are all hurting too. But, it's hard to remember when you are sitting in the house where we grew up in, knowing that you will never see him again. He will never come running in that front door excited about saving someone at work." She says crying.

Otis puts his arm around her. As they just sit there in silence. Just being there for each other. Missing Peter.

Leslie Shay stared at her phone. Remembering her last conversation with Alison Rafferty. When she said **_"Is it a date?"_**

She takes a deep breath and calls Rafferty.

"Hey Shay!" she says answering.

"Hey Rafferty, I was wondering if you wanted to get that drink? Maybe dinner first?" she blurts out as fast as she can.

Alison is chuckling. "Did you just say you wanted to have dinner and drinks?" she asks.

Shay takes a deep breath again. "Yes."

"Sure. Come and pick me up in 15 min." she says to Leslie.

Shay hangs up on Rafferty before she can change her mind and runs to get dressed and is out the door in 5 minutes.

Dinner couldn't have gone more perfectly in Shay's eyes. She kept smiling like an idiot through the entire dinner.

Alison couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun with someone. She never thought she and Shay would hit it off, but, here they were having dinner and talking and laughing like old friends.

"How would you feel about walking around Navy Pier?" Shay asks her.

"I would love that." She says smiling at Shay.

She tries to hand Leslie some money for dinner. "Ok. I seem to remember asking you to dinner. Which means I pay." She says laughing.

"Fine, the next one is on me." Alison says. As Shay smiles.

As they are walking, Rafferty slowly grabs Shay's hand. Waiting for her to pull back. But, to her delight, she holds her hand back.

They continue walking both of them with matching smiles on their faces.

Kelly gets home and turns on the television. he sees that the CPD Intelligence unit thought they had the bomber. But, somehow they had the wrong guy.

Angrily, Kelly grabs his phone and calls Erin.

"Kelly, I know what you're going to say. You of all people know that not everything turns out the way we want." She starts to explain.

"I thought you had the right guy, Erin!" he yells.

"If you're going to yell at me, I'm done with this conversation." She says back to him.

He takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry." He starts. "What happened?" he says as there is a knock at his door.

He goes to answer it and Erin is standing there. Almost in tears.

He immediately grabs her and holds her. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." He says.

He takes her over to the couch. "Tell me what happened." He says.

"We had him Kelly. Ruzek, Antonio and I went in the front, Voight, Atwater and Olinsky went in the back. We had him trapped. He jumped out of the second story window. We chased him but, we lost him." She says practically sobbing now.

"WE HAD HIM!" she yells. "I'm so sorry Kelly. I let you down." She says looking at him.

"You didn't let me down Erin. You could never let me down." He says forcing her to look at him. "I know you will get him. I just know it."

* * *

NOTE: They almost had the guy responsible for this mess! But after all of thise misery, things are slowly starting to brighten up a little bit, for some people. But not for Boden.

I hope you liked the story in this and the relationsips and thank you so much for reading. Please do leave a review before you go with what you thought and hope to see you again next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Kelly walks up to the door and knocks.

Gabby opens the door.

"Hey Kelly, come on in." she says to him. "Want a beer?" she asked him

"Yeah, thanks" he said taking the beer.

"So, Matt's getting out tomorrow?" he asks her.

"Yeah, I'm leaving at 11am to pick him up. He is able to walk again and is slowly getting his strength but they thought it would be better if he gained more strength at home and come back for PT and ASL classes." She says. "Why?"

"I was wondering if you would let me pick him up. I want to spend some time with him. Maybe bring him to the station to see the guys." He says as he sits at the table.

"Uh, sure." She says. "But, I'm not sure that he will want to come to the station."

"Yeah, I know, but, I also think it will be good for him." He said.

"Ok, but, don't say I didn't warn you." She says.

"Got it" he laughs. "So, is his hearing getting any better?"

"No not really. The hearing aids help more now that the swelling is gone. But, it's not all clear. And, it frustrates him." She explains. '' He can hear your voice but its too vague to understand the words.

"Ok. Well, I'm pretty good at talking loud so I think we will be ok." He chuckles.

Gabby smiles at Kelly. Maybe he is just what Matt needs tomorrow. She thinks to herself.

"Ok, I'm off, I'll see you tomorrow, and thanks Dawson. This means a lot to me." He said hugging her before leaving.

"I'm off." Kelly says to Gabby before he leaves to get Matt.

"Please tell him I love him." She says to him.

"Got it." He says getting into his car. Kelly drove the hospital, happy his friend was getting out of that hospital and although he did know that Matt was only on the road to recovery and far from being okay, they knew that it was better for him and Dawson that they would at least spend time together again. He gets out of the car and walks to Matt's room.

"Hey bud." He says waving at Matt.

"Where's Gabby?" Matt asked slowly trying not to speak too loud.

"I asked her if I could pick you up. I thought it would be nice to hang out for a bit." He explained. "But, she said to make sure I told you she loved you."

Matt shrugs as he has no idea what Kelly just said but Kelly shrugs as well as he couldn't sign it either. But Matt knew that Kelly would always do the best for him and finishes packing his bag.

"Ok, let's go." Matt says loud but with a smile.

As they walk out, Kelly grabs his bag to carry it out. Matt takes it back, even with his hand that is still casted.

"I can carry my own bag.'' Matt yells and Kelly looks at Matt, which lets Matt know that he was talking too loud and Kelly grabbed his arm as he still had a hard time walking because his legs were still weak. They walked to the car band Kelly tried to take his bag again but Matt was too stubborn to give it away.

Matts legs are shaking, which worries Kelly as he opens the door for Matt.

"Age before beauty." He laughs. At first Matt looks at him puzzled and Kelly says it again, but very very loud and slowly and finally Matt understood something and guessed what Kelly said.

Matt chuckles and gets in. It was nice to be able to understand some of what Kelly was saying. Although they told him it was hard to learn reading lips, he tried to read peoples lips and sometimes it helped him a little.

Herrmann kept looking outside, hoping that Kelly and Matt would be here soon. He knew that Kelly was coming to pick him up today from the hospital and would come to the firehouse with him, hoping it would cheer him up. The firemen were slightly nervous as they were waiting for Matt, afraid that they were unable to communicate with him and that he wouldn't feel at home.

Suddenly, Matt's hands felt a vibration going through the table and when he looked up he saw the men running away to the vehicles. Sure, he had heard the alarm, faintly, far away because of the hearing aids and it still came as a surprise. He felt sad as they all ran away ad he felt left behind, especially because Gabby wasn't here yet.

The men felt bad when they saw Matt staying in the common room on his own, looking a the table a little weary and sad, but duty was calling.

Herrmann gave directions and he slowly gained more trust in himself and in his capability as a lieutenant and he knew that he would soon overcome these fears because he was getting better and better at it.

After the call they arrived back the firehouse and Matt was gone, probably picked up by Gabby but there was somebody else waiting for them in the common room and he walked towards them:

''Hey, I am Eric. Eric , I am the new candidate.'' The young guy introduced himself and Herrmann shook his hand, not entirely sure if he was happy with the candidate as he was already having enough trouble with being a candidate, maybe he had underestimated the work coming with it.

Before he could say something to Eric they were joined by another new member of 51…except this person was not so new.

''hey ugly, what are you doing here?''

''I heard what happened, I am so sorry. I requested to fill in the empty place in squad until you found somebody to fill the place in squad.'' Clarke said, loyal as he was. Especially after he had heard about Mills.

''Good to have you back.'' The men greeted him back and they thought it was a very respectful gesture of Clarke to come back for Mills and give up being a lieutenant for the time being, but that was Clarke, always loyal and respectful.

Shortly after the shift ended and they all went home, enjoying the part of the day that was still left and Gabby looked at her phone at home, wanted to ask if Shay wanted to come over for dinner with Kelly, as it was maybe nicer for Matt to have people around him.

''Hey, I was wondering if you like to come over for dinner tonight…oh…okay.'' Gabby said as Shay said she couldn't and she hung up the phone and in the restaurant, Shay smiled at Rafferty.

''I still feel guilty you are paying.'' Leslie said but Allison shrugged.

''I promised this dinner would be on me.'' She said with a smile as her hand searched for Shay's hand on the table.

At home, Boden was looking out of the window, still doubting about what to do, while Donna was cleaning the table after dinner. He had promised her he would do it because of her pregnancy but she refused. Now he was just sitting her, doubting.

At home, later the evening Gabby knew it was time for bed for Matt, he was tired but he didn't want to go to bed, afraid to lose any time he could spend with her. But she decided it was time for them to go to bed. Matt had to get up very early again to go the hospital for his daily therapy. Also, they would change the cast around his arm for a less heavier one.

Gabby helped him undress and getting ready for bed when he sat down and got the hearing aids from his ears. She tried to imagine how it was for him and he looked up at her, turned his eyes away then, sad. He wanted to talk with her but it was useless now as he couldn't hear anything. Suddenly she laid her hand under his chin and as he looked up she kissed him and signed that she loved him. Finally he smiled as well with a small sparkle in his eye and signed the same back to her, pulling her in his arms as they fell asleep. Even if he couldn't hear her, he could still hold her.

* * *

NOTE: Matt is home and he slowly getting back to life but how will it be when he realizes he can't come back to 51? Will Kelly, Gabby and the others be able to help him? What will the new candidate do in the firehouse and will Boden and Herrmann still be able to take the pressure? What about all the blooming romances?

Sorry for the late update but I am in the midst of moving and I actually only have internet because I am trading beer for WIFI with my neighbor lol.

I hope you liked this and although this chapter was more Matt focused the next ones will be more about all of them again, I hope you liked the shafferty and Dawsey and Kelly and Matts friendship in this as well. Please do leave a review with what you thought before you leave and keep me motivated to write! J


	10. Chapter 10

''Thank you for the first good shift.'' Eric Waters, the candidate said to Herrmann and Herrmann patted him on his shoulder as the shift was almost over.

''You did a really good job for your first shift.''

''Thank you, looking forward to the next one.'' Eric said and he walked away. Herrmann looked as he walked away when Clarke popped up next to him.

''He seems like a nice guy.'' Herrmann said the Clarke and Clarke nodded. ''Yeah, you are luckier with your candidate than I was. Mine was just a piece of hard to handle shit.'' Clarke said and he waved at Herrmann to walk along.

''I saw all the unfinished reports on your desk. I know it is hard to get used to being a lieutenant because there is a look of extra work involved but you got to do it. I will help you, I know it's hard.'' Clarke said and Herrmann nodded.

''It's just chaos in my head.''

''Believe me, I know all about it. Come on, let's finish it.'' Clarke said and Herrmann was grateful for the help.

Rafferty and Shay were also ready to go home after shift. Lesliew as brushing her hair after the shower while Allison was brushing her hair.

''Do you maybe want to come over…to my place? It's just Kelly, Otis moved out.'' Shay said but Allison shook her head.

''There is something I need to do today. It's important.''

Leslie nodded understanding and Allison looked down at her back.

''It's a year ago my fiancé died today. I…I need to put flowers by his grave… I mean I don't have to…I want to.'' She said and Shay nodded again, laid her hand on Rafferty's shoulder.

''If there is anything you want to talk about, I am always here for you.''

''I know, thank you.'' Rafferty said with a smile.

Boden walked outside and saw Kelly running by, getting a phone call and he jumped in his car, drove away. Donna was waving at him and he hugged her, feeling the baby bump.

''Come, if we don't go now we will be late for the ultrasound.'' She said and he took her arm, the ultrasound taking his mind of the hard decision he had to make about his future. But this ultrasound, this baby, was also a part of the future. A very important part of the future.

Kelly was in the car an hour later. He had driven home very fast as he wanted Matt to know the news, knowing it would be tomorrow before he would read it in the newspaper while he had just heard it from Lindsay. Luckily she had send him an email and he had printed it out for Matt, so he could read it. It was not that he thought Gabby wouldn't tell him, but maybe Gabby wouldn't know, He didn't want Matt to be left out again, but Matt to be the first one to know.

When Severide walked onto the driveway of Matt's house he was surprised to see Matt outside, sitting on the ground as he was cleaning his truck. Matt was slowly getting Matt again now his hair was growing back and he was slowly gaining his muscle back. Carefully Severide approached him as he didn't want to startle Matt and he laid his hand on his shoulder. Matt looked back with big eyes, surprised but also giving Kelly a smile.

''I want to start contracting again.'' Matt said, pointing at the truck and although he was talking very loud again, he seemed to excited Kelly did not want to ruin his good mood and he nodded with a smile, giving Matt a pat on the shoulder as there was not much else he could do. He saw that Matt was not wearing his hearing aids, so there was not much he could say. Then he took the paper from his pocket and handed it to Matt and Matt read it, fast and he looked up then, tears in his eyes.

''Whoa, whoa?'' Kelly said worried when Matt started to cry but he realized Matt was crying from relief, that they had finally captured the guy that responsible for Mills' death and his injury. Gabriela parked her car on the driveway and got out, a little confused first but she took Matt in her arms, rubbing over his back and the back of his head.

''They got the bomber.''

''I heard it on the radio.'' Gabby nodded, understanding now why Matt was crying and she cupped his face in her hands and when he looked up he showed a small smile, dried his tears and smiled again. Gabriela kissed him and he nodded at Kelly.

''I am glad they got him.'' Matt said then, drying his last tears and smiling and Kelly nodded again. Shortly after, Kelly went home as the news was getting a little bit too much for Matt. He was recovering but sometimes things just got too much for him, especially in his brain it could get so chaotic. Gabby walked inside with him and walked to the kitchen, placing the batteries she had just bought in his hearing aids and she wanted to give them back to him but he shook his head.

''Tired. Going to bed.'' He said and she nodded.

Slowly she walked upstairs with him and helped him undress as he was still weak from his recovery and he laid down in bed and she sat on his bedside for a minute. Suddenly he started talking again, with an harsh and angry voice.

''I hope they lock him up forever. He is to blame for Peter's death. Because of him I will never be able to be a firefighter again, or hear my music. Even worse, I will never hear you saying yes to me at the altar.'' Matt said then, laying his arms around her and she looked up, caressing his jaw and freeing her hands from his embrace.

**Yes. **She signed then and thinking deep before doing so, she managed to sign a few more words. **Always love you. **

Otis sighed deep as Cruz had left the dishes in the sink again and with a deep sigh he started to clean them, knowing that he could wait a long time before Joe would do it. Before he could even finish it, the doorbell rang and he walked to the door, opening it.

''Elise, what are you doing here?'' He asked surprised and she smiled.

''They found the bomber, they found the man responsible for the explosion and for Peter's…'' She said and she hugged him, so happy that they had found the person responsible so he could get punished and they could hopefully carry on mourning, to hopefully give it a place someday. He caressed her back a little awkward. Then she looked up to him and hugged him even more tight.

''Thank you for being here after Peter's death. You may not realize it…but you really helped me by showing that you cared about me and mum.''

Otis wanted to say that it was okay, that he was glad that they got the bomber when he suddenly felt a kiss on his cheek and he kissed her back, on her lips this time and she kissed him back, when she suddenly let go.

''I can't…not again…I can't care about a firefighter again.'' She said then, turning around and walking away, crying, leaving a sad and confused Brian behind.

* * *

Note: They got the person responsible! But most of the problems at the firehouse are a long way from fixed. Now, a question to you? Which storyline are you most interested in for next chapter? Boden's decision? Clarke helping Herrmann? Lindseride or Dawsey or Shafferty?! Otis and Elise or do you want another storyline for Cruz? Please tell me what you would like to read!

Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I hope you are looking forward to next chapter, please do leave some feedback or your wishes before you go! Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

''It was so good to see the baby.'' Donna said with a smile with breakfast the next morning and she looked at the picture of the ultrasound, showing their little baby that was still growing every day. Wallace was smiling as she was looking at it and took it from her, looking again. It had really made him happy, seeing their baby yesterday, it made him feel so much better. It made him feel like he could finally take the shift he was facing, because he was feeling a lot better now.

''See you after shift, we will go look for a crib.'' Donna says as she hugged him but he shook his head.

''I wanted to ask Matt if he can make a crib for us, I heard from Kelly that he wants to start contracting again…I mean, I don't want to buy one without asking him first if he wants to do it. It might be a nice job for him to get back at work.'' Boden explained and Donna nodded with a smile.

''That is a great idea.'' Donna said then and Boden took his bag, kissed her on her mouth and rubbed over the baby bump before walking out of the house, to his car and to the station. If he kept feeling like this, maybe he could do it after all then, maybe he was stupid for thinking about retiring. Maybe the baby should be a reason he had to be strong and carry on.

Gabby woke up, turning around in Matt's arms.

''Good morning babe.'' She whispered with a smile. Not reacting, Matt stayed asleep and worried she shook his shoulder and shocked, with big eyes he woke up.

''I'm so sorry Matt…'' She whispered then, realizing that he couldn't hear her, that there was nothing wrong with him but that she was wrong and upset she got up out of bed. She had woken him up because she was worried he didn't wake up, but if he couldn't hear her there was nothing strange in that.

She started to sob in the bathroom, in front of the mirror. It was so stupid she had forgotten he was deaf but this morning it had just seen like before. How he was asleep and how she woke up in his arms.

Matt entered the bathroom, worried and laid his arms around her.

''What is wrong?'' He asked monotone and a little too loud and she turned around, knew that Matt wasn't upset and gave him a small smile.

''Nothing.'' She said very loud and clear when she saw he was wearing his hearing aids and she tried to keep smiling, knew that he could understand her when they were talking one to one in a quiet surrounding and he nodded.

''Okay. Then smile sweety.''

Slowly she started to smile and he hugged her again and walked away again. She looked after him, realizing that she couldn't truly tell him what was bothering her.

Allison Rafferty was almost ready to leave her apartment when the doorbell rang and she wlaked to the door, opening it and looked at Shay, standing there.

''Hey, goodmorning.''

''Hey.'' Allison smiled and Shay held out a cup of coffee to her.

''How are you? I brought you some coffee.''

''Thank you… I am okay…I guess.'' Allisson said with a wry smile and Shay frowned worried.

''You know you can tell me when something is wrong, right?''

''Yeah, it is just…yesterday was hard.''

She invited Leslie in and they sat down on the couch with the coffee.

''I put the flowers on his grave but I felt guilty…I felt like I never would find love again after him and…now I feel the same with you and it confuses me.'' She said and tears filled her eyes and Leslie wanted to say something when she suddenly started to sob and Shay pulled her in her arms, consoling Allisson as she caressed her over her back.

''Hey it is going to be okay…I love you, okay?'' Leslie said then as she kissed Allisson on her forehead, trying to console the crying woman.

''I love you too.'' Allisson sobbed then.

When shift started at the firehouse Kelly walked into Boden's office.

''Chief, I know it is not really a part of the rules but I need a few hours off tonight. It is important.''

''What could be so important that you need me to break the rules for you?''

''Gabriela just called, she can't be home tonight and Matt has to stay alone at home…and I don't want him to be lonely. He is having a hard time getting used to everyth9ing and leaving him alone tonight would make me feel terrible.''

Boden nodded. ''I understand, but I think I have got a better idea.''

That night, Matt was sitting on the couch, alone now Gabby was gone. She had promised to go to her niece and nephew and would return later tonight. He tried to watch some tv with subtitles but it wasn't enjoyable and he realized that it was all different now. He couldn't go out and he was alone and there was nobody he could even call. He was looking out of the window now, when he suddenly saw Kelly walking up the steps.

Matt walked to the front door and opened it, Kelly walking in with two six-packs of beer.

Before Matt could ask something he put them on the table and grabbed the remote of the tv, putting it on the Blackhawks game and winked Matt to sit down next to him. Matt did so and Kelly handed him a beer. First Matt wanted to give it back because he couldn't drink with his medication when he saw it was alcohol free. Smiling he opened the can and took a sip of beer, glad that his friend was here. Because for watching a match together, as they had done more often, there was not much sound needed….and he wasn't alone anymore.

Suddenly Kelly handed him a note.

_Too much beer, I got a better idea_

Matt looked up, curious and Kelly walked to the door with the beer. Matt followed him and Kelly locked the door, walked around the corner where the squad truck was waiting and Matt got in, greeted by Clarke, Toni and Capp and he was surprised to see Clarke was back.

Driving to the firehouse Matt felt like he finally belonged with the group again, even only for a little bit. Walking inside the firehouse he saw most of the men had gathered around the tv, watching the game and Kelly sat down next to Matt and Mouch on the couch, as the whole group was watching the match and Matt smiled, knew that even though he couldn't hear the group anymore, he still was a part of it.

* * *

NOTE: Something is bothering Gabby and she can't tell Matt because they can't communicate well enough. Matt is getting lonelier because he feels the same as Gabby even with the effort of the firehouse but he feels excluded. Boden is finally getting a little better but will this one happy thing be enough to make him stay at the firehouse?

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked this chapter and the Shafferty part in it. I know it was very Matt centric but I hope you still liked it. Please leave a review with what you thought and hopefully see you again next chapter. Also feel free to tell me what you want to see next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Boden walked into the room that they picked for the baby. He tapped Matt on the shoulder and Matt turns and stands up. Boden had asked him for the crib because heknew it would be something for Matt and hopefully it would let him get the hang of it again.

Boden showed him the dry erase board that he bought to they can talk. He props it up against the wall and writes on it. **I bought this so we can communicate.**

Matt nods at him smiling. He had wondered how they were going to talk since he knew Boden didn't have much time to learn to sign. He didn't expect anybody to learn it for him but as he was not able to lip read yet it was a welcome solution.

Boden wrote: **Do you need any help?**

Matt shakes his head but writes: **Maybe later with the rails.**

Boden nods and walks back out. Maybe it was better to leave Matt alone so he could do what he thought was right. Boden was pretty good with work himself but he thought it was good for Matt to gain some confidence again and Matt would tell him if he needed any help.

A few hours later, he went to check on Matt.

Matt wrote on the board:** Just in time. **

As it was time to put the rails on the crib and Matt himself was still too weak to hold both up at the same time. He showed Boden where to hold the railings up so he could attach them to the frame.

They put up both sides, and Matt showed Boden the little lever he installed you step on it so that one side on the crib rail drops down.

Matt smiled at Boden and notices he has tears in his eyes.

Matt writes:** Is it ok?** He looks worried as Boden reads it.

Boden writes:** It's perfect. I don't know how to thank you.**

Matt is so relieved reading that. He smiles at Boden and writes: **This is my gift to you, Donna and that beautiful baby.**

Boden nodded, moved and looked at the crib and he could only hope that his son would ever be as brave as Matt and that he would get up so easily after struggle.

Otis hears his phone ring. He looks at his phone and sees that it is Elise.

"Hello?" he said.

"Um, hey Brian." She says softly.

"Elise, hi." He said smiling. "How are you doing?"

"I…I wanted to apologize for running out on you last night." She said.

"You don't need to apologize. I'm not going to lie. I like you. But, we can take this as fast or as slow as you want. Or, if you just want to be friends, I will do that. I care about you." He gets out really fast before she can interrupt him.

She chuckles. "I like you too Brian. But, I don't know if I can do it. I don't know if I can be with a firefighter. I saw what losing my dad did to my mom, and now Peter." She said as her voice cracks.

His heart breaks for her and he wished that he could just hold her and show her that it would all be ok.

"Why don't we start slow? If you can't do it, you tell me and I will still be here for you." He says. Knowing that he just wanted her in his life.

"Ok." She gets out. "How about dinner?" she says.

"Sounds perfect. I'll pick you up at 6?" he said smiling again.

"Ok. I'll see you then." She said to him.

"Oh, hey Brian?" she says

"Yeah?" he answers.

"Thank you." She says softly.

"You're welcome." He says equally as softly "I'll see you at 6." He says as he hits the end button. Smiling.

Erin gets off the elevator at her apartment, rounds the corner to her door and sees Kelly sitting on the floor leaning on her door with his eyes closed.

She smiles looking at him as she leans down to him. "Hey handsome." she whispers.

His eyes open wide and he looks around.

"Oh god I fell asleep." He laughs stretching and getting up.

"Hi beautiful." He says hugging her.

She opens her door and they go in.

"How long have you been here?" She asks him.

"Oh…um. Only a few hours." He laughs.

"Kelly! Why didn't you call me? You could've come and gotten my key from me." She laughs.

"I didn't think you would be that long." He laughs.

"I always work till at least 5." She says laughing.

Kelly laughs and pulls her into his arms. "Thank you for holding up your end of the deal." He says kissing her.

"What deal?" she asks kissing him back.

"To catch that bastard that killed Peter and hurt Matt." He says tearing up thinking of Peter.

Erin wipes his tears. "I would never have stopped till we caught him. Now he will pay for all of it. He is never going to see the light of day as a free man again."

Kelly picks Erin up and carries her to the bedroom. And lays her gently on the bed.

"I love you Erin." He says as he kisses her.

Erin kisses him back as her tummy starts to growl.

They both start laughing.

"Well, I guess that means this will have to wait till after we get some food." Kelly says smiling.

"No, I don't want to wait." She says kissing him more as her tummy growls even louder.

"Ugh." She laughs. "Ok, I'm sorry. I skipped lunch. So, I'm hungry."

"Let's go and eat." He says. "I will take you anywhere you want to go."

Erin smiles and says "Capi's Italian Kitchen."

After dinner they head back home.

"Now, where were we?" Erin says taking of one piece of clothing at a time and dropping it as she walks to the bedroom.

Kelly chuckles and watches her until he can't stand it anymore and with a few strides, he grabs her and throws her on the bed.

"This is where we were." He growls to her.

They spend the rest of the night wrapped in each others arms. And fall asleep with matching smiles on their faces.

They were also content that the person responsible for turning their lives upside down was now in jail.

There was a knock on the door by Leslie Shay. Leslie knew that Kelly was staying at Erin's and Gabby wouldn't leave Matt alone. So who could be knocking?

She opened the door to see Alison Rafferty standing there holding a grocery bag and a bottle of red wine.

"Wow. What are you doing here?" she asked her smiling.

"I thought that maybe I could cook you dinner." She says to Shay.

"Sure, come on in." she says as Alison kisses her on the cheek.

"What's for dinner?" she asks as she leads her to the kitchen.

"Fettucine Cabonara." Alison answers her. After Alison finishes cooking,barely letting Shay help her in the kitchen, they sit down to eat.

"Thank you for not pushing me." She starts to say to Shay. "After I lost my fiancé, it was just really hard. I told myself I would just stay away from relationships, and I would be fine. But then I met you….I've never felt this way about another woman before." She says looking at her food.

Shay just nods. Not knowing what to say to her. She smiles at Alison.

"I want to take it slow. If that's ok. It's all so new to me, and I guess I'm a little afraid." Alison explains.

"We can take it as slow as you want. I'm not in any hurry." Leslie says smiling.

After dinner, they did the dishes together laughing and goofing around.

"How about a movie?" Shay suggests.

"That sounds nice. What do you have?" she asks

"How about Harry Potter?" Shay laughs

"Sounds perfect." Alison says smiling.

This was the perfect night. Shay thinks to herself looking at Alison with her head on her lap sleeping. She grabs the blanket on the couch and covers Alison with it.

"Thank you." Alison mumbles.

"You're welcome." She says kissing her head.

* * *

NOTE: a more happy chapters…well most storylines this chapter were positive but next chapter something big is going to happen, so be warned!

Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you liked it even if your favorite pairing was not in her for this chapter, they will be in next chapter, but I can't get everybody in one chapter every time ;) Please leave a review with what you thought and what you hope to see!


	13. Chapter 13

''Why aren't we with the others?'' Shay asked in the back of the ambo but Rafferty smiled.

''I thought it was nice to spend some time together. I like to be alone with you.'' Allisson said as she sat a little closer to Shay and Shay laid his arm around Allisson.

''I just wanted to tell you that I also realize that even if I want to take it slow, we can't wait forever and I was thinking that it would maybe be a nice idea to take you out for dinner with my parents so you could meet them and they can meet you and maybe…maybe we can start a relationship. I really want to. I don't want to stay alone after my fiancée and I love you.'' She said and Shay felt all warm inside that Allisson felt like that and that she already wanted to introduce her to her parents.

''I love you.'' Shay said, kissing her on her temple and she knew that even if they were taking it slow, they would be good together.

''You know what is the best thing?'' Shay said then and Allisson looked at her, wondering what she was going to say.''

''I am happy that you feel like we don't have to hide and it makes me happy. It makes me love you even more because I know we will work out and I had never expected this.''

''Neither had I…but love has strange ways.''

Gabby parked the car by the firehouse and Matt handed his hearing aids to her, as he was afraid he would lose them if he got them out in the firehouse because his drill was too loud. She took them and kissed him on his forehead and got out of the car with him, just to walk with him inside because he seemed to be a little nervous, especially now he didn't have the hearing aids and he was deaf now.

Arriving at the firehouse it was early in the morning and most of them were so tired from their twenty-four hour shift but when Matt walked inside Kelly jumped up.

**Hey**. He greeted Matt in sign language and Matt greeted him back. All the men were happy to see him and Matt walked into the kitchen, looked at the broken cabinet and he started working, realizing it was weird it was all quiet around him in the common room.

Otis was laying on his bed in the big room and stared at the ceiling as he thought about all of the things he wanted to do for Elise, to surprise and to make her feel better. He was thinking about stopping by after shift and bring her flowers. Maybe he could take her out for dinner, maybe even with her mom so she wasn't all alone. Maybe he could go to the movies with Elise afterwards. But honestly he didn't expect anything, the only thing he could hope was spending some time with her.

''Cruz…did you ever have a girlfriend.''

''Yeah, why are you asking, you think that I never had one?'' Cruz asked, looking at Otis sideways and Otis smirked.

''No, but I just…what did you do to surprise her?'' Otis asked and Cruz shrugged.

''I brought her flowers…I know it is lame but it would be nice, right?'' Cruz asked and Otis nodded. Maybe it was a good idea to buy Elise flowers. Most girls liked flowers, right?

He felt so special right. He felt special because he felt so in love with her and he finally did not feel overlooked because she did appreciate his affection to her, even if she wanted to take it slowly and was hesitating because of Peter and her dad and Brian got it, he just hoped he could help her with the job and that his affection would be enough to stay together.

Eric Waters walked around the firehouse, thinking about the great shift they had had. There had been a big call and he had even been able to help the people and he felt like this was what he truly wanted and he knew his dad that had always told him that becoming a firefighter was a bad idea was wrong. He had been ignored for years by his dad but he felt like this was place he finally belonged.

Walking into the common room he hoped that there was somebody to socialize with, hoping that he would belong to the group sooner and sooner. The common room was empty, except for somebody working on the kitchen cabinet, working on the screeching when it opened and Eric looked at him, he seemed very similar but he had no idea where he knew he man from.

''Hey.'' Eric said to the man but the man kept working, not turning around and puzzled Eric looked at him, worried that he did something wrong but he also felt angry that the man seemed to be ignoring him, just like everybody had always done.

''Hey?'' Eric tried again.

''Why are you ignoring me!'' Eric asked angry and he walked towards the man trying to fix the cabinet. He hated it when people ignored him and he felt like it was because he was a candidate, that he wasn't worth talking to and angry he walked around the cooking islands.

''Why are you ignoring me?'' He asked angry and the man still didn't answer him or even look at him and upset Eric grabbed his shoulder, pulling the man by his shoulder.

Matt looked back as the young candidate grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him back and he tried to keep his balance, but surprised by the curtain action he tumbled to the ground, his head hitting the cupboard and he felt two hands grabbing his shoulder.

''I am okay, I am okay,'' He just said, trying to crawl up as the candidate looked at him, still angry

* * *

NOTE: uh oh, the candidate misunderstood Matt and is going to be in big trouble, but is Matt going to be okay with his head hitting the cupboard, especially now Gabby is so worried about him? Will Rafferty tell her parents about Shay and how will Otis surprise for Elise go?

Thank you so much for reading this chapter, the next update will take a while because I am going away a few days with school but I am hoping to post again on Friday. Please do leave a review with what you thought. Thank you and again I hope you liked it even if your favourite couple was not in this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

The two hands on his shoulders helped Matt up and he grabbed the kitchen island, trying to stand up although he was dizzy.

''He was ignoring me!'' Eric yelled angry and Herrmann looked at Eric, glad Matt seemed to be okay after the fall and a state of rage raised in him.

''He was not ignoring you, he is deaf you moron!'' Herrmann yelled angry and Eric walked towards Christopher.

''He was ignoring me!'' Eric said, standing so close the Herrmann that Herrmann was not sure if he should push him away and before he could really do something, Clarke interfered and pushed Erin away. Christopher helped Matt sit down on a chair and after that he turned around again, looking at Eric and Clarke and mad he walked towards them.

''You are never going to set one of your feet in this firehouse again, never again and I am going to make sure you are never going to be a candidate again. The man you just pulled to the ground is deaf and used to be the lieutenant until he got hurt on the job and even if he was ironing you, you have to learn some respect, you are a candidate and you have to respect everybody no matter what they do! And now you go and you never come back!'' Herrmann said angry and Erin shrugged, wanted to say something but Clarke held his shoulder and pushed Eric away, took him outside and Herrmann walked back to Matt.

He kneeled down as Matt still seemed a little dazed and looked at him worried. Kelly walked in as well, warned by Clarke and kneeled down again.

''You can go, I am okay.'' Matt said, looking down at the floor and Kelly grabbed Matt's phone from his pocket as his own was in his locker and called Gabby. Matt looked angry as he took the phone.

Herrmann and Clarke walked to Herrmann's office.

''You were right for kicking him out, sorry he turned out to be like this.'' Clarke said but he was sure that Herrmann had made the right decision.

Gabby came to get Matt and Kelly packed his tools and Matt looked at Gabby.

''I don't want to go to the hospital, I don't need to go the hospital, I am okay.'' Matt said as she walked to the car with him. ''I just want to finish fixing the cabinet so don't take me away.''

Before he could say anything more she opened the car door and forced him to sit down, wanted to have him checked out because she was worried.

Boden sat in his office, stood up and walked into the common room where most of the firemen and the two EMTs were ready to go home after the shift and were talking about the candidate and what he just had done and that he wasn't going to come back. The two EMTs were standing together and only now Cruz realized that they hadn't seen them outside of the calls and he wondered what they had been up to all day long. Maybe they had been c leaning and checking the ambo. That was it, probably.

''I am going to stay your chief…for as long as I can. I wanted to quit after all because I felt…felt like failing you.''

''You never failed us and I want you to be our chief as long as possible.'' Kelly said and Herrmann nodded. Clarke agreed as well and Boden smiled happy, knew that he was right for choosing 51 as his family.

''Matt is okay, he just has to stay overnight to be sure, but he seems to be okay.'' Gabby told Kelly and Kelly was glad to hear that as they had all been afraid that something was wrong.

As the shift was over now Otis walked to his car and drove to the flower shop close to his apartment and walked inside. Deciding he took the biggest bunch with white roses they had and he walked back to his car, laying the flowers on the backseat and he felt in doubt because he wanted to bring them to Elise but maybe he was moving too fast now.

He drove to the dinner where she was working with her cousin now and sneaked in through the back. He wanted to wait for her break time when she suddenly walked into the storage, almost jumping up when she saw him sitting there.

''Brian! You scared me!'' She yelled and he raised his hand, afraid that she was mad but she smiled as she saw the flowers and he handed them to her and she kissed him on his cheek.

''Sorry to bother you at work, I should go…I just wanted to give them to you.''

''No…No…it's okay. Just give me a minute.'' She said with a playful smile and she ran away to the kitchen telling her cousin that she was leaving a little earlier and he let her go. Happy she ran back to the storage and took Brian's hand as he walked to his car with her.

''Aren't we moving too fast?'' Brian asked worried because she was scared he would ruin their relationship by moving too fast.

''No…no…'' She said with a smile, trying to forget that he was a firefighter….but for now he was just Brian.

''You took me here for nothing, now I have to stay overnight for nothing and I don't like being here.'' Matt said upset as Gabby sat down next to his bedside and she kissed him on his cheek.

''I know. But I want to be sure.'' She said very loud and clear but he looked away, at the hearing aids on his nightstand.

Upset she looked out of the window as he was not listening to her, he didn't want her to say anything because he felt he was right and she was bad for bringing him in here. But the only reason she had done that was because she was worried after the doctor had told her he shouldn't have been working after the first injury because his skull was still damaged and she still felt betrayed he never told her. She had moved it to the back of her mind because he had been through enough but now she felt it was getting between especially, when he was not talking.

Suddenly she laid her hand on his shoulder and when he looked at her she pointed at the hearing aids but he shrugged.

''Don't do this Matt! Why are you doing this! I took you here because I was worried because I care about you.'' Gabby said almost desperate because he seemed to exclude himself from her.

''Sorry….I just don't want to be here.'' He said then, caressing the side of her face and his hand reached out for the hearing aids as he put them in his ears and gave her a small smile.

''I'm worried about you because you lied to me.'' Gabby admitted then as he was looking at her and she knew he could hear her good enough if she talked loud and slow and he frowned.

''I didn't.''

''No you didn't tell me.'' She said upset and Matt just rolled with his eyes.

''It was not important.''

''Matt!'' She said upset and she crossed her arms, angry and she stood up.

''You didn't tell me something that is so important.'' She said upset and he looked down.

''Sorry.'' Matt said and he took his hand, pulled her down on the bed and hugged her, but she didn't feel much better, upset that he thought it was enough just to say sorry while he had kept something about his health a secret.

* * *

NOTE: The candidate is kicked out and Herrmann made a decision right but did Boden make his decision right? Can Matt and Gabby fix their problems when they hardly can communicate and will Rafferty take the big step to introduce Shay to her parents in a while? Can they keep it hidden on the work floor.

I hope you liked this and that you liked where the storylines are going. Please tell me which storylines you want to see next chapter and if there is any other storyline you want to see and please to leave a review because I always like to know what you were thinking! Thank you for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

After the day he had, all Kelly could think about was Erin. Being with her just seemed to make everything right.

He knocked on her door.

"Hey." Erin says opening the door.

"I was just about to call you." She says pulling him inside.

He smiles at her and hugs her. "Well, they do say great minds think alike." He chuckles.

"So, how was your day?" she asks him as she starts to make dinner.

"It was a little crazy today. A few things happened that I feel like I might have dreamt it, but, I know I didn't." He said to her.

"Oh? What happened?"

"Well, first, Boden said he was thinking of retiring…But, I think we talked him out of that. I don't think any of us could deal with losing him on top of Pete, and with what is going on with Matt." He says looking at his hands.

"I'm sorry Kelly. But, at least he is going to stay, right?" she asked him

"Yeah. For now. Hell, for a long time I hope." He says.

"What else happened? You said a few things." She looks at him.

"We lost our new candidate too. He thought Matt was ignoring him. But he didn't have his hearing aids in so he couldn't hear anything. So Eric got mad and grabbed Matt. He made him fall and hit his head." He says his voice cracking.

"He's going to be fine. But, he just can't seem to catch a break. Gabby said he is going to be fine. But, Herrmann got rid of Eric. Which was the right call." He says getting up and putting his arms around her as she cooked.

"Things will get better baby." She says turning and hugging him.

"I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but, it will."

Kelly nods at Erin. "Thank you." He said.

"For what?" she asked him.

"For being my rock. After everything happened today, all I could think about was coming here to you." He said kissing her.

"I love you." He whispers to her

"I love you more." She whispers back looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

Gabby woke up on Matt's chest in the hospital and she sat up, rubbing through her eyes and her hair and she yawned. Matt was asleep and she was glad she didn't wake him by sitting up. She didn't like that he had to stay in the hospital tonight and she knew he was angry because of her bringing him here but she knew it was better.

She stood up and started to pack his back as she as almost going home but so was he tomorrow morning. Looking the window she saw somebody standing in the doorway and in the reflection she thought it was Eric, the candidate.

Her heart racing, she turned around and looked at the doorway and she ran to the doorway, looking at the man walking down the hall and she could only hope it was not Eric, but it seemed like him. Worried she took her phone and dialed Clarke's number as she knew he could always call her.

''I think I saw the candidate walking here.'' Gabby said on the phone, afraid that it really was the candidate and she had to be scared now.

''Don't worry, I am on my way.'' Clarke said on the other side of the line and Gabby was glad that Clarke was here for them. She looked out of the window, hoping that his car would show up on the parking lot soon and she closed the door of his room, sitting down by the bed and laid her hand over his, hoping that she had just imagined it.

''We are moving too fast. I am afraid we are.'' Otis said as he laid his arm around Elise as she laid on the couch against him but she looked up.

''I can do it… I just…when is your shift again?'' She said worried and he thought for a second.

''It is tomorrow morning.'' He said and she suddenly started to shake.

''hey, what is wrong?'' He asked and she started to cry.

''I don't want you to go shift, I am so scared that you will…that something will happen to you.''

''But it is my job and I am careful. I am so so careful and that is all because of you, because I want to take you out for dinner after shift and you are my biggest reason to be careful, nothing will happen to me Elise. I promise.''

''I guess I have to trust you.''

''You should trust me because I will always be careful about myself and you are the most important thing in my life.''

''Then maybe stop firefighter if I am the most important.''

''You are but I can't stop being a firefighter. You are the most important person in my life but being a firefighter is my passion and I would be miserable if I would lose you are my passion and I hope that you can accept that. I will he careful and you are my reason to come home.'' Otis said and he caressed over her back and kissed her on her forehead.

''I understand it. I am just scared.''

''I do understand that but it's…''

''Please do not worry about me. I am already worried about you every day, how you are feeling because I do want you to feel happy but I know you can't and I understand that but that worried me. Because I want you to be happy.''

She looked at him with a smile and kissed him.

''But I am happy with you, you mean so much to me. Without you I wouldn't have gotten through this all of the misery. But you are here and that makes me happy. You are also the most important person in my life.'' She said, finishing what she said off with a kiss.

Rafferty grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialed her mom's number and listens to the beeps until she took of the phone.

''Mom…hey…about the dinner next week…is it okay if I take a friend?'' Rafferty asked and she laughed.

''Yeah, she is…special.'' Allisson said and she look at Shay sitting beside her on the couch and smiled at her and as she hung up the phone she kissed Shay on her forehead.

''You are special to me too.'' Shay said then and they kissed each other and Shay knew they were serious now she was going to get introduced to her parents.

* * *

NOTE: Uh oh, did Gabby really see the candidate or was it just imagination? Are they really in danger again or will Eric leave them alone? What will Rafferty tell her parents about the friend she is taking over for dinner?

Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I hope that you liked it, even if you maybe didn't like one ship in it because this chapter had so many but I hope you liked the majority of it and please do leave a review with what you thought and what you would like to see in the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Gabby sat at the table with Clarke and Kelly. She had just taken Matt out of the hospital and came here to talk with Clarke. He had come to the hospital last night, but the candidate was nowhere to be seen.

''I am sure it was him. I am not stupid!'' Gabby said as she was afraid they did not believe her.

''I believe you, but don't worry, maybe he was there to apologize but saw Matt was asleep so that is why he went away. Why not? Why would it have to be bad?'' Kelly said and Clarke nodded

''I agree with that, but if there is anything wrong again, you can always call me.'' Clarke said and Gabby nodded gratefully, but still scared. She looked behind her, where Matt was playing with Pouch. As he could not participate in the group talk he was playing with the dog but looking at the table, he felt left out. The only thing she could hope that they were safe and it was not something bad.

After the couple left Clarke and Kelly sighed.

''I think they are being too worried. It was probably nothing.'' Kelly said as that was what they hoped.

''But you haven't seen that candidate attacking Matt in the first place. He was downright aggressive and if we hadn't come in in time, it could have been much worse because I am afraid that he would have gotten even more mad and then he could have hurt Matt.''

''But maybe he was really there to apologize.'' Kelly said again and Clarke shrugged. ''Maybe.''

''Should we tell Herrmann about the candidate maybe was there?'' Kelly said then and Clarke shook his head.

''No, he is already having a hard time with being a lieutenant, maybe it is better if he doesn't know.'' Clarke said and Kelly nodded understanding, when the alarm went off and they all rushed away.

When their shift ended a little later, Cruz got in his car, knowing that Brian was not driving along with him because he was going to somebody…and he was suspecting he was finally dating someone. Hopefully that would happen for him soon too, because he was starting to feel a little alone as well.

Luckily there was still Leon at his house and he could at least spend the afternoon with his brother, if his brother was not out for trouble again.

It would be nice, for once, if he would not spend the evening alone.

Boden drove to the school Donna was working and he walked to the classroom, knowing that Donna was almost done with giving extra classes for children that had a lot of effort learning and he entered the classroom as she was just cleaning everything away with the kids.

'Miss Donna, it's your husband.'' A girl giggled and Donna nodded, the kids packed their bags, greeting Wallace as they remembered his proposal weeks ago and some of them talked with him about the fire station for a few minutes before they all left and Donna was ready to leave as well. Boden laid his arms around her as they almost left the classroom.

''How are you?'' He asked as he hugged her and laid his hand on the baby bump.

''All good.'' She smiled.

''And how is baby boy?'' He asked, looking at the baby bump that was not so big at 18 weeks.

''Kicking, kicking a lot.'' She smiled, knowing that he could not feel it yet but she could.

''Can I take you and baby boy out for dinner?'' He asked then and she nodded.

''I can't say no to that.''

Hand in hand they walked out of the school, out for a nice evening together, but not with the two of them, with the three of them.

Another dinner was just about the start as Shay and Rafferty were almost at Rafferty's parents' house and Shay got a weird feeling in her stomach.

''I am nervous.''

''Why?'' Rafferty said as she parked her car in front of the large house her parents lived. ''Why are you nervous? It is just diner with my parents.''

''I know, but I don't know how your parents are, what think …about me.'' Shay said as they got out of the car.

''It will be okay.'' Allisson promised her and she kissed Leslie on her cheek very quick before walking up the stairs to get to the front door and she knocked. Her mother opened the door and let Allisson and her in and greeted them.

''This is Leslie, Leslie Shay.'' Allisson said and Shay shook her parents hands.

''We work together on the ambulance.'' Shay said and she looked at the parents, smiling.

''She is also my girlfriend. I love her.'' Rafferty said then, took Shay's hand with a proud smile, hoping that her parents reaction was just as positive as she was.

Matt laid with his arm around Gabby on the couch. They were watching a movie and he read the subtitles under in the screen and they told him the sounds he should hear and he tried to imagine them, but it was hard. In the evenings, he didn't use his hearing aids because the sounds he heard also confused him and it was more peaceful for him to have them out at their nights alone, when they could still understand each other somehow.

A light was shining in his living room window and it distracted Matt and he looked up, saw the car standing close to his house, somebody looking at him from the car window, that was opened and Matt sat up, looking at the car. Slowly he got up, realizing Gabby was asleep and he laid her down, carefully and walked to the front door, wanted to walk outside to the car but it suddenly drove away.

Suddenly two hand grabbed his upper arms and he turned around, Gabby looking at him.

**What are you doing?** She signed and Matt shrugged.

**Nothing**. He signed then and she frowned.

**Air. **He signed then, not knowing how to sign fresh yet and he laid his arm around her as they walked to the couch. It was probably nothing, he thought as he sat down on the couch and they continued watching the movie. But Matt could not look at the movie anymore and focus at the subtitles, it kept bothering him, because it was weird.

* * *

NOTE: Seems like somebody is after Matt and Gabby, while Matt doesn't know that the candidate showed up before. But he is noticing something is wrong. Luckily there are two man still protecting them but is that protecting really necessary? Or is Kelly right and is it nothing? Allisson actually introduced Shay as her girlfriend and what will their reaction be?

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you liked this chapter! Some changes in the firehouse are coming up and somebody is changing plans. Boden will also have a new story arc and some other exciting things are coming up so I hope you are still interested in the story. Please do leave a review with what you thought and I hope to see you back next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

''I had not expected this reaction.'' Allisson sighed as she sat back in the car with Shay.

''They just want you to be happy, what is wrong with that?''

''Nothing. I am glad they are happy for us and that they accept it, it's just that I had not expected this. They were always very conservative…but I am happy and they seem to like you. But who cannot like you.''

''You hated me in the beginning.''

''I didn't. I was just scared to fall in love with you.'' Allisson said and she kissed Shay. Their relationship felt even more special now her parents were happy about it liked Shay and they knew they had to tell the firehouse, but that was something that seemed so scary, somehow and they knew that they would be separated from the ambulance because they were no longer allowed to work together and both knowing that, they look at the road with a big sigh.

''We can't tell them. Not yet.'' Rafferty sighed and Shay nodded.

The next day was a day off for the crew and Brian walked up the Mills' household, hoping that Elise was alone because he knew her mom was working at the dinner on Mondays.

''Brian?'' Ingrid asked worried and she wondered what Peter's former colleague was doing here. She recognized him from the funeral and the picture of the whole truck group that was still in his room, that was still the same as it was when he was still alive. She didn't have the heart to throw anything out.

''I am here for Elise.'' He said, a little shocked because he had expected Elise to open the door, not her mother and he felt awkward, standing in front of her mom, Peter's mom.

''Elise!'' She yelled and Elise ran down the stairs.

''Mom…what is….'' Then Elise saw Brian standing on the porch and she looked scared as her mom looked at Brian.

''I wanted…to take your daughter out for a date.'' Brian said then and Elise started to blush. Maybe it was better her mother knew now. She was sure her mother would approve because Brian had been so nice to her and to her mom at the funeral and after Peter had passed away.

''You can leave now. I don't want my daughter to ever get hurt by a firefighter again.''

''I would never hurt her! I love her!'' Brian said upset but Ingrid wanted to close the door.

''I was not talking about breaking. I was talking about another firefighter disappearing from her life.'' She said then, slamming the door shut.

Matt got into his truck, nervous because it was his first day of contracting that was not for a family member, or somebody he was close to. He had been emailed by this client and he had been happy that somebody needed his help for once, instead that he needed everybody else's help.

But he was still nervous because he was afraid he could not communicate with the family. Gabby was driving as he couldn't drive anymore and she parked the car for him.

''So, I will walk home now.'' She said, looking at the car honking on the street, annoyed as she knew Matt couldn't hear her now and she turned back at him, repeated the sentence and smiled and he nodded. It was not far from his home, as they were still staying there because they hadn't been looking for an apartment yet, but they would soon.

Slowly Matt walk to the house and the woman let him in. He could hear her talking to him as she walked with him to the kitchen but because of a TV was on in the kitchen, the voices seemed to blend and he could not hear which was hers and what she was saying.

''I – I need you to turn off the TV, otherwise I can't understand you.'' Matt said as slowly as he could because he knew that when he talked slow, he also didn't talk too loud. The woman grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. She looked at him, frowning and he pointed at the hearing aids.

''I couldn't hear you, but now I can if you talk slowly. I know it….well…but I am a good contractor.'' He assured her.

''I don't doubt about that.'' The woman said with a friendly smile and she brought Matt to the porch that had to fixed after a storm and he started working. Focused on measuring how much wood he needed from his truck, he didn't hear the woman coming and he looked up, startled as she laid her hand on his shoulder.

''Hope I didn't scare you, would you like some coffee?'' She asked friendly and Matt nodded. ''With milk please.''

She nodded and walked away and Matt kept working. It was not firefighting and he didn't feel as excited as he did firefighting, but he was glad he could still do the work that the always done beside his passion, because he liked it and he could earn something.

Working on the floor of the porch that was so damaged he suddenly saw a car parked by the street right behind him and he recognized the car from yesterday and he got up, but the blinded windows made it hard to see who was in there. Mad he walked towards the car and he started to walk a little faster, but before he could see who was in there the car drove away again and upset he threw his drill to the ground he had been holding in his hand.

Turning around he saw the woman standing there with coffee, frowning at him and with an apologizing smile he took the coffee, keeping an eye on the street, out for the car but it was nowhere to be seen again.

Hours later, Gabby suddenly hugged him and he stepped back, showed her the porch proud. He had fixed the damage and it was not as much as he had done before contracting as he had built things before instead of fixing things. He had built large shacks in gardens and furniture instead of fixing a few beams. But he was proud, especially because the lady had been so happy with his work.

''I am not worthless.'' Matt sighed as he put the tools in his truck.

''You never were.'' Gabby said and she laid her arm around him as they looked at the porch. Finally he smiled, proud and she was happy to see a genuine smile.

* * *

NOTE: Matt is trying to get back to normalcy and he is slowly getting there with starting working again, even though it is only slightly of the construction he did before. But that, that car is probably a bad sign! Shay and Rafferty probably have to keep a secret if they want to keep working together but can they keep it a secret? How will Brian get in touch with Elise again now her mother has decided they cannot be together

Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I hope you liked it. Please leave a review with what you thought and what storylines you want to see next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

Gabby handed Matt a paper with phone numbers and other useful things and he folded it. Because she was going to be away for two days with her niece and sister-in-law to Milwaukee she almost seemed to be scared he wouldn't manage alone. She even had left containers with food in the fridge while he could easily make dinner himself.

Take care. She signed and Matt nodded as he laid the sheet of paper on the kitchen table.

''I will be fine!'' Matt said again and he lifted her up, quickly putting her down as he didn't have the power in his arms yet to lift her up that long and she smiled.

''I know.'' She said then and kissed him in his neck.

She walked to the door with her bag and Matt stood in the doorway.

**I love you**. He signed then and she smiled and signed the same back. In the beginning he had hated signing to her because it was different, but now he liked that it was different. It was special, just between them and he waved as she walked away.

She got in the car and drove away and he turned around, walking back inside the house.

Kelly Severide walked up the stairs at the police station and walked in.

''What is pretty boy doing here?'' Platt said, looking up from the papers she was reading. ''Finally think you can handle me for dinner.''

''Actually…can you call Lindsay downstairs? It's lunch in three minutes?'' Kelly asked and Platt just rolled her eyes.

''Sure, are you lunch service now?'' Platt said and she called Erin down. In a few minutes, Erin came running downstairs and walked outside with Kelly. They sat down outside close to the station and a few of the small sandwiches he had taken for lunch.

''Anything exciting this sunny afternoon?'' Kelly asked as he handed her another sandwich and she nodded.

''We have to…arrest some people.'' She said as she knew he didn't like it when she had to go out for an arrest because it could be dangerous.

''It's dangerous.'' He sighed, just as she thought and she chuckled.

''Running into burning buildings isn't dangerous at all.''

''Just be careful please.'' He said then, very serious and she nodded.

''Always.''

Shay rolled over in her bed, rolling against Allisson and she opened her eyes. After the shift they had been tired and decided to catch some sleep and she laid her arms around her girlfriend. She felt a little conflicted because she was so happy they were together and she was proud about it, but they couldn't tell it because then they would be separated at the firehouse.

''You are finally awake.'' Allisson said as she turned around in bed and kissed her. ''I have been awake for an hour now, I just cant sleep after shift. So much adrenaline.''

Shay nodded and wiped the hair from Allisson's face.

''You know, I was thinking, maybe it is an idea for one of us to go to another firehouse. I love working together with you but I know it is not allowed and it is maybe not good to work together because sometimes, sometimes I am too busy watching you, instead of working, because you are so pretty.''

Allisson smiled. ''Maybe, yeah. We see each other after the shifts.''

''Then we could finally tell the world.'' Shay said but Allisson looked away then.

''What is wrong?'' Shay asked as she was afraid Allisson was not thinking the same about telling the world about their relationship.

''It is not you, it is that the last time I only dated a boy after my fiancé died, his brother got so mad at me. I think if he finds out, he could get after me again.'' Rafferty said worried and shay nodded, understanding but didn't want it to be a reason not to tell.

''Why would he, it is months ago! If he comes after you, I will always protect you, you know that!'' Shay said and Allisson smiled.

''I know, it's okay. I know you will protect me and I want the world know too.'' Rafferty said then and she moved closer to Shay and they spooned, finally falling asleep again.

At night, Otis was waiting at the back at the diner and he was glad when Elise finally walked out and when she saw him she ran his way and ran into his arms.

''I love you, I love you so much and I know you don't like me being a firefighter and I also know that your mom doesn't like for the same reason and she doesn't want us to date, but I want to dat eoyu because I love you so much.'' Brian said and Elise nodded with tears in her eyes.

''I love you too.'' She said then as she hugged him and he caressed her back.

''I wish we could be together.'' He said and she pulled back from the hug, looking at him again.

''We will be. My mom will come around because you are a great guy. I will talk to her and I want to be together with you.'' She said and Otis nodded, realizing this was more than he had hoped for weeks ago.

''Can I drive with you? I want to talk to your mom. Trust me. Maybe it is better if I talk with her once.'' Otis said and Elise nodded.

''Maybe, yeah.'' She said then, knowing that Brian was so nice with her mom. Maybe it was a good idea. She drove home with him beside her and they got out at home and he walked to the door. She opened and he walked in, walked to her mom standing in the kitchen and Ingrid Mills looked up, surprised?

''Ingrid, can I talk to you?'' He asked and she nodded, slowly. Nervous he sat down a the kitchen table and looked at the woman sitting in front of him, a woman that had lost so much in the profession he was doing.

''Ingrid, I love your daughter with all of my heart and I promise that I will be the best boyfriend I can be for her. I hope you can give that a chance. She is not just the girl that I love with all my heart but she is also the sister of a brother I lost. I will always protect her.'' He said, hoping that they would finally get Ingrid's blessing.

Matt sat in front of the TV, watching the Blackhawks game. Luckily he could still easily follow it and his house was free standing so she could put the sound really loud.

His favorite player scored a goal and happy he got up to get another drink in the kitchen when he suddenly saw the car standing on the pavement and without letting the person notice he had seen the car he continued his way to the kitchen, but instead of grabbing a drink he took the flashlight from the table and walked to the back door, fast and walked around his house. In the shadow of his house he walked to the car, who hadn't seen him now and only right before the car he put the flashlight on, ready for whoever was in the car.

* * *

NOTE: Matt is really close to finding out who is in the car now! But who will it be and why is the person there? Will Elise and Brian finally be together when he talks to her mom? All the jobs are dangerous and they are all between the couples. But will they all overcome it?

Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I hope you did like this chapter. I hope you are still interested in a story. Please do leave a review with what you think about the chapter and what you hope to see in the story and what you think to see next chapter! Always looking forward to your opinion!


	19. Chapter 19

Matt walked to the car and this time he was there before the car could drive away and he pulled the door open, pulling the person that was sitting in the car out. He looked down at the candidate, laying there. But this time Eric Waters seemed not angry, but almost scared.

''Why are you here?'' Matt asked angry, shining with the flashlight in his face. Eric tried to crawl up and Matt helped him up, wondering why he was here. But he really seemed not angry now which calmed Matt, now he was just wondering what he was doing here and why he had been following Matt.

''What are you doing here?'' Matt asked again, angry.

''I am sorry! I just want to apologize!'' Eric yelled and Matt grabbed him by his arm, taking him inside as the sounds on the street made it hard to understand what Eric was saying.

''I wanted to apologize.'' Eric said but Matt just looked away as he was so angry about him following him and Gabby, even if it was just to apologize. Then Eric touched his wrist and Matt looked up.

**I am sorry**. Eric suddenly signed and Matt frowned.

''Why are you here, why were you following me?'' Matt asked then.

''I wanted to apologize to you, to you in person but I didn't have the guts to get out of the car every time because I know you would be mad at me and you had the right to be. I just wished I had said sorry to you instead of just waiting in my car.'' Eric said very slow and Matt rolled his eyes as he thought it

''Yeah, I wish you had too because I was terrified. I didn't know who was following me.''

''I am sorry man, for everything. I regret what I did. I shouldn't have done it and I regret it. I know I will never come back to the firehouse and that is okay but you know…my cousin is deaf and I just can't live with the idea I pulled you to the ground.'' Eric said remorseful.

''It's okay, thank you for apologizing.'' Matt said and Eric carefully looked up at him again.

''Did you learn sign language for your cousin?'' Matt asked then and Eric nodded.

''but you can understand me?'' Eric asked as he could talk with Matt, although Matt's speech was slightly suffering from the deafness.

''It's hard.'' Matt said and Eric started signing again.

''I can't sign so much yet.'' Matt explained as Eric was signing so fast but then he opened the fridge.

**Beer?** He signed and Eric nodded gratefully. Together they sat down on the couch. Matt was angry for what he had done and for following him but he also knew the boy was barely nineteen and he had shown good will and it was nice to have somebody that was good at sign language.

It made him feel less alone.

Otis was still sitting at the dinner table with Brian and he looked around, as he had said what he could say, that he loved Elise with all his life but that he could also understand that she was worried because he was a firefighter. But that it could not be a reason to stop their love.

'Brian…I just want…you know, Pete came home so many times to tell about how amazing it was at the firehouse and he used to tell me that Otis was such a good guy, but usually overlooked. Pete said you are a great guy and I know that…I just worry about my daughter. I don't want her to go through all the sadness again if something happens to you.

''I will be fine, we will be fine.'' Brian said and Ingrid nodded, tears in her eyes and she laid her hand on Brian's for a second. Elise walked into the kitchen and Brian got up, laid his arm around his Elise's shoulder.

''I hope you get really happy together, I think we deserve some happiness after all of this.'' Ingrid said and Brian kissed Elise on her cheek.

''I want you to happy again, both of you. Being with you daughter makes me the most happiest man on the planet.'' Brian said and Ingrid smiled after all. Maybe she shouldn't fear, because the men of 51 were the best men.

The next morning, another shift started and Shay and Rafferty were sitting in the ambulance, against each other as they were checking how much of their supplies was left and Shay sighed.

''I don't want to tell them, I want to stay together with you.'' Allisson said and Shay nodded.

''I know, but I know it might be better in a while. We can show our relationship and we can go everywhere together instead of hiding and it might be better in a while.''

''But I don't want to leave you side in the ambo. We fell in love in the ambo, I fell in love of you driving that ambo and I love to keep it that way.''

''I know, we can make a decisions later. We shouldn't rush it. Really not rush it because it is about our love.'' Shay said and she kissed Allisson short before somebody could see them and they continued counting.

Clarke walked into Boden's office as he had something to tell the chief. He knew it was going to be bad for Herrmann, because then he would have to do it all on his own but it was time for him to go again. He had come here to show his loyalty to the firehouse after Pete's death but he missed his own guys as well and he knew he couldn't stay forever.

''Hey, come in.'' Boden said and Clarke sat down. He took a deep sigh and started telling what he was going to say.

''I was here to fill up the spot for Pete for the time being but I am not going to be here forever. You know that I am also a lieutenant now and I think I showed my loyalty enough now. I know you got enough on your mind. But I am just asking because I also miss my own truck.''

Boden nodded.

''I think I have the perfect person to move to squad.'' He said then.

** ''****Truck 81, Ambulance 61, Squad 3, warehouse on fire, police officers trapped inside.''**

Kelly ran to the squad truck and jumped in. They raced to the location of the call and he looked at the cars that were parked outside. He jumped out of the truck and ran to the car and panicked, he saw Erin's jacket laying on the driver's seat. When he had heard it about the police officers he was sure that it had not been her, but now he knew she was in there.

''Oh no, Lindsay…ERIN!'' Kelly said as he ran towards the building, guided by his emotions.

* * *

NOTE: Good news for Matt and Brian. Matt wasn't in danger and he made up with Eric and he actually also had somebody to talk with that could also speak sign language. Brian and Elise got their mothers blessing so he could become a part of the family now. But Clarke wants to leave the firehouse soon again to go to his truck? What for effect will it have for Herrmann when Clarke is gone and what will happen to Lindsay and Kelly? Who does Boden choose to go to squad?

Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I hope the big cliffhanger did not disappoint you because this better for Matt as well although something less happy for him is going to happen soon and poor Kelly! Please leave a review with what you thought/think and hope to see you back next chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

''Erin!'' Kelly ran into the building, followed by the other firefighters. He kicked a door down, nobody in the room and kept looking. He knew he was getting closer to the fire and suddenly he heard the voices, screaming, calling out and he walked through the smoke, shining the flashlight around. He had to find Erin, he was so scare he could not find her in time and he would lose her. But that was not something he could think about right now.

He kept hearing her and finally he saw her standing by the wall. Antonio was holding her up and he ran to Lindsay, pulling her in his arms. She seemed okay and he turned around as the squad took the rest of the policemen out and quick he made his way outside with Lindsay in his arms. Outside, he laid her on a gurney but she sat up.

''I am okay, I am okay.'' She said and she hugged him, almost crying and he comforted her, so glad that she was okay. He gave her some water while they started to put out the fire as all the policemen were out. Halstead came walking towards them,

''Is she okay?''

''All okay.'' Kelly said and Halstead nodded, glad his partner was okay. It was hard to see how she was doing in the chaos and the smoke and he had seen her getting weak and falling against Antonio.

''I am okay Jay.'' She said then and Jay nodded happy, walked away then.

Kelly hugged her again, so glad she fine. He had thought about when this had happened with Matt when he had to safe Hallie, but was too late, but Lindsay was okay.

Herrmann got out of the truck as they arrived back in the firehouse, when he was called ot the chiefs office and it scared him because he knew the last report was both late and not so good. But he had been trying his best but he knew Clarke was leaving soon and he was afraid that without Clarke helping him, he would get into trouble, although he also know he would have to do it on his own.

''I know the last report…''

''It was good Christopher. All I wanted to say is that one of your men is going to move to squad soon.'' Boden said.

At the ambulance Shay and Rafferty were cleaning up and Rafferty looked up.

''I heard that we are meeting at Molly's tomorrow after shift. I would like to tell the others about our relationship.'' Rafferty said and Shay smiled.

''Maybe, yeah.'' Shay smiled. She wanted to tell the others but she was also afraid that it wouldn't be received well. Well, she knew that the others always supported her.

''You know what, we should.'' Shay smiled and she kissed Allisson, quick.

Matt was doing the laundry at home, the next day. It was about time that Gabby came home and he stopped with it. He knew Gabby was coming home any second and his clothes were in now but he should wait for Gabby before putting it on. But other than that the had cleaned the house for Gabby because he didn't want her to have to do that when she came home. Keeping him busy because he felt so lonely because he could not easily call somebody or talk with somebody.

Then Matt's phone vibrated, that he only used for texts as he couldn't call anymore.

**Tonight Everybody is coming to Molly's. **Kelly's text read and Matt smiled, glad he was also invited. He sat in front of the window, waiting for Gabby to come home and he was so glad when her car pulled up on the driveway. He walked to door and opened and she ran into his arms, throwing her bag in the corridor as she kissed her.

**I missed you. **He signed.

**I love you.** She signed back and they walked to the laundry room together where she was going to put her dirty clothes in the washer and he looked as she did so.

''The candidate came here to apologize.'' Matt said, not wanting to tell her about Eric following him with his car, especially not after the nice night he had had with Eric. It was nice to have somebody that was interested in firefighting and that was good in sign language, so he could also learn more signs by talking with Eric, although he was not sure that it was a good idea.

''Oh, that is good right.'' Gabby said, looking up at him so it was easier for him to understand her.

''He knows sign language.'' Mat said then.

''Well, maybe that is good too. I heard we are going to Molly's tonight, too.'' Gabby said and Matt was so happy that they were going, hoping that he would finally feel part of the group again.

Wallace sat down next to Donna on the couch after doing the dishes.

''They are meeting up in Molly's tonight. Do you think it would be possible to join them?'' He asked as he rubbed over the baby bump.

''You can go. I will stay at home, I am exhausted from shopping today.'' She said and Wallace laid his arm around her because he knew it was because of the pregnancy and he wish he could help her more. Maybe he could.

''Maybe I can do the shopping next time.'' He said because he didn't want her to be so tired. Maybe he could try to do it more after shift.

''No, it is okay.'' Donna said but he moved closer, laid his hand under her chin.

''No, it is not okay and I will do it, because this little boy is draining enough energy.'' He said and he kissed Donna.

''I am nervous.'' She said then, kissing him on his forehead.

''Me too, but we still have eight weeks to go. It will be fine.'' He said and he laid down against her, knowing that it was good to stay at home here with her as with two more months to go, they didn't even have a name, so maybe it was time to think about one instead of going out.

At Molly's Otis was standing with his arm around Elise, talking with the group by the bar while the orders were talking and dancing and they joined the conversation. Antonio was dancing with his sister after they had told all of the stories about this afternoon, how they had rolled the group up before the fire.

Matt sat at the table in the corner, not being able to talk with anybody because the music was so loud and he looked as Gabriela was dancing with her brother and he wished he could dance with her. But he couldn't even hear the music. He wanted to get another beer, but the other man were talking by the bar and laughing at each other and Matt felt even more left out because he was not able to join the group conversation. Sad he walked back to the table, put his empty glass down and took his jacket, walking outside, on his own. He was invited tonight, but he felt so excluded.

* * *

NOTE: Mat is upset now about being deaf after doing so well. Lindsay is okay and safe back with Kelly and they helped the police out. Wallace and Donna are getting nervous for the baby and Shay and Rafferty, will they tell the others now?

Thank you so much for reading! I hope that you liked this chapter and that you like the storylines. Something unexpected is going to happen next chapter! Please do leave a review with what you think about this chapter and what you hope for next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

''We have something we want to tell you.'' Shay said then and they all looked her way and she pulled Allisson against her.

''We are a couple.'' Rafferty said then, after a long draw of air, hoping that her voice wasn't shaking but she said it all good and the men looked a little surprised first, but congratulating them then.

''but we want to tell chief Boden ourselves, so one of us can get transferred.''

''I will the one of you that will be leaving, but we will still see both of you here, right?'' Joe said and Shay and Rafferty nodded, glad the guys took it so well and they were happy for them.

''Why didn't you tell me earlier?'' Gabby said with a smile, feeling a little sad her best friend had not told him earlier.

''Well…you know now.'' Shay said and Gabby nodded.

''I am so happy for you!'' She said then, hugging both Allisson and Leslie as she was happy for them. She knew that they had not been good in the start but she also was happy that they were happy together now and hoped that they would stay together forever.

Allisson and Shay got a round from Herrmann and while they drank their drink, Joe moved a little closer.

''So…if you are going rent an apartment…can I move in? Because I am scared Otis is going to move out soon as well,

''In your dreams.'' Allisson smirked and Joe walked away, laughing and Shay looked at her.

''Maybe we should move in together.''

''Yeah, maybe we should.'' Allisson said and she laid her hand on Shay's.

Gabby pulled away from the conversation with her brother and she ordered another coke for Mat, as he was still not drinking because of the blood thinners for his head and wanted to bring to the table for him where he had been sitting and as he was not sitting there, she walked around the bar, but he was not there either. She had seen him talking to Kelly and then sitting by the table so she wondered where he was now. Maybe Kelly knew or she had been mistaken and he still was with Kelly.

''Where is Matt?'' Gabby asked, walking to Kelly because she had seen him talking to Kelly earlier this evening. Kelly shrugged but when he saw how worried Gabby was he looked at her with a frown.

''Is Matt gone?''

''He is not here anymore.''

''Maybe he just went to the bathroom.'' Kelly said and Gabby nodded as she had not thought about that yet and they waited a little longer.

''Can you call him? Text him?''

Gabby nodded and she texted him, but after a few minutes there was still no reply and she called him, but of course he did not take off the phone as he never did, even when it was on vibrate because he wouldn't be able to hear the person on the other side anyway.

''He never takes his phone because he can't hear it anyway.'' Gabby said panicked and she ran to the car, driving away, hoping that Matt had walked home.

Matt looked over the lake. He had no idea where the bus would bring him but she was glad it had brought him to the lake, because he liked to be alone by the water. As it was later at night, most people were gone, but some people that were still going out came walking by. He could see that they were laughing and talking but he could not hear what they were laughing about, just like with the guys in Molly's, which made him more and more sad.

He took the hearing aids of his ears and looked at them, laying in his hand and realized that they were not making a difference when he wasn't talking one to one, because he still could not understand what people were talking about.

It made him feel excluded from the other men.

He wanted to feel like he belonged with the men like he always did and he knew that they cared about him but now he only felt excluded and like he didn't belong with them anymore. He knew he still did for them but he could not be with their shifts, he couldn't join their conversations. It was hard.

Suddenly he felt something touching his jacket and when he looked around, he saw somebody behind him running away and when he felt in his pocket, his wallet and his phone were both gone and he got up, wanted to chase the man but when he got up the man was long gone and he realized he hadn't heard the pickpocket sneaking up on him, or had he seen Matt removing the hearing aids?

His money for the bus was gone now as well as everything else was in his phone and panicked he started to walk around. A man, probably a business man, was walking over the boulevard and Matt grabbed his shoulder.

''You need to help me, I lost my phone and I need to call my….'' The man walked on, said something but Matt could not hear him and lost he looked around, but there were not a lot more people to be soon. Not knowing what to do, he sat down on the bench and realizing that there was nothing he could do about it now, he laid down, trying to think of a way to get home. It was so cold now and Matt curled up, looking around if there was somebody that could help him, but there was nobody there. He was even more alone than before.

Donna and Wallace were lying in bed and he was asleep with his arm around her and caressed the baby bump, thinking about the name they had chosen for their little boy. But it would still be two months before their little boy was born and he was even more prepared then for being a father. He wanted to be such a good father for his boy and also a god husband for Donna. Then he decided it was time to go to sleep instead of staying awake.

But his mind was too busy with thinking about their little baby would look like. She would probably have black curls, cute black curls and he hoped that he would have Donna's dimples.

He was almost asleep when she suddenly sat up.

Confused he opened his eyes and she looked at him, scared. Then he saw the wet spot in the blanket.

''I think the baby is coming, Wallace!'' Donna said terrified, as it was two months to early.

* * *

NOTE: Shafferty told the firehouse and they were all very happy for them but Matt is in trouble and he can't tell Gabby where he is and she doesn't know where he is either and there is also panic with Donna and Wallace!

Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you are looking forward to next chapter and that you still like this story. Please do leave a review with what you thought about this chapter and about the story.


	22. Chapter 22

Daylight was already shining over the water by lake Michigan and Gabby was looking around. After looking for Matt at home and not finding him there, this was the only place he could be left. He came here sometimes to think and to to take a walk and she really hoped he was here.

Some joggers were running around this early and she looked around, checking every person and bench.

''Matt!'' Gabby said then worried as she saw him curled up on the bench, asleep and she ran his way, waking him up by shaking his shoulders and he woke up, panicked looking up and she hugged him, so glad she found him and she sat down next to him.

''I was so worried, how can you just walked away.''

Matt was looking over the water and only now she realized that his hearing aids were gone and she took his hand and pointed at the place where his hearing aids should have been.

''I lost them and I lost my phone and my wallet.'' Matt said then and he looked away to the lake, angry. They weren't stolen but he dropped them out of his hand after he jumped up to find the pickpocket and now he lost everything and he felt so stupid for walking away from Molly's. Gabby laid her arm around him and tried to pull him up and when he didn't get up, she laid her hand under his chin and made him look up at her when she signed home.

Slowly he shrugged and got up then, walking next to her to the car she had parked close to the walk. She should have gone here in the first place, she could have known he would be here. She drove them home and at home she walked to the shower with him as he was so cold from sleeping outside. She took his cold and slightly damp clothes and put them in washer, waiting for him to be ready from the shower and she took the spare hearing aids and handed them to him as he got out of the shower, as well as some clean clothes.

''I am okay.'' He said, putting the aids back in and dressing in the fresh clothes.

''Why did you go away? I was so worried. You are no okay.''

''I just feel so excluded and alone because I can't talk with anybody, that I can't talk with groups and even talking one on one today is hard.'' He said, tears in his eyes as he slumped down on the bed. He didn't want to feel sorry for himself but he just felt that he didn't belong with the others anymore and that hurt him.

''It will all be okay.'' Gabby said kissing Matt on his forehead, hoping that he could hear her but Matt just looked to the ground, afraid he would feel alone and excluded and alone.

Joe Cruz woke up and hoped that his brother was still in the house so they could at least have breakfast together, Sometimes he felt a little alone when his brother was gone so early. He missed him and he only hoped that his brother was not up for bad things. He made an egg for himself and checked his phone, but there was no message from Leon. His brother was barely here and sometimes he guessed he might as well put the room for rent so he would at least have a roommate.

Then his phone rang, Otis calling him and he took the phone.

''Good morning…the chiefs baby!?''

Cruz jumped up and ran to his room to get dressed, racing out to get to the hospital.

Herrmann woke up from his own snoring, looking up and saw Cindy was already out of bed as her side of the bed was empty but he heard her talking to the kitchen and he crawled out of bed, grabbing some clothes and walking downstairs.

''Good morning….LEE HENRY DON'T TOUCH YOUR BROTHER'S BOOK.'' Herrmann started of his morning and Lee Henry let go of the book while Cindy handed him some toast.

''Chris, I just got a phone call; Boden 's baby was born to earl tonight.''

Shay woke up in Rafferty's arm. She woke up, having a slight hangover from last night at Molly's and she walked back to the bed after going to the bathroom and laid down next to Allisson. After sleeping a little more she woke up and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast for them both. The phone was blinking with a message and Shay pressed for the message and she wanted to make toast when she heard the message.

''All, we have to go to the hospital.'' Shay said then, laying the phone down. ''Kelly! We have to get to the hospital!'' She woke up her roommate.

Wallace sat next to Donna, caressing her hand and he looked out the window. Their son was born eight weeks too early and they knew that he would be alright and the doctor had told him that their seemed really strong but they were still really worried. A nurse walked into the room.

''I can take you to see your son now.''

Donna finally smiled happy together with Wallace she walked to NICU.

They were a little nervous to see their son as they were brought into NICU and were brought to the incubator their son was laying in and they both started to cry, not because their son was in there and he would be in there for a few weeks, but because he looked so perfect. His skin was light brown with black curls and when the young infant moved a little they saw a dimple in his cheek.

''He is beautiful.'' Donna said.

''And he is a fighter.'' Wallace said, laying his arm around Donna as she looked at their infant baby boy. Then he heard some voices behind him and when he looked around, most of the firemen and Shay and Rafferty, as well as Gabby, without Matt, they were all standing by the window, trying to catch a glimpse of the newborn baby.

Wallace smiled and slowly he left the NICU, walking towards the man.

''What are you all doing?''

''Coming to see the newest member of the family.'' Herrmann said and Donna waved at them really shortly at them and she moved a little aside, so they could see the boy laying in the incubator and they all looked at him.

''he looks like you both.'' Otis said and Shay nodded. ''he is adorable.''

''What is his name?'' Joe asked Wallace smiled.

''His name is Pete. Peter Boden.'' Wallace said then.

* * *

NOTE: Donna and Wallace's baby was too early but Pete is safe with his parents now! And with the whole family of the firehouse! And he was named after somebody…. Gabby found Matt back although he is not feeling good at all. Is there anything he can do to feel better?

So what storyline do you want to see next chapter? Please tell me what you what you want to see about this chapter. Thank you so much for reading and hopefully till next chapter


	23. Chapter 23

**1,5 weeks later**

**You will have to help me**. Kelly signed with a smile as he and Matt took all of the tools and wood outside of the shed by his house and laid it all down in the backyard and Matt nodded. Kelly walked back to the shed to get the remaining wood they needed for what they were going make and he was glad he could help Matt with making something like this because hopefully it would make him feel a little bit less alone. Gabby had told him about Matt by the lake, how depressed he was.

''Come, I will help you.'' Matt says and he smirked because it was good to finally say that to somebody else instead of people telling him that they would help him. Together they drew the shaped on the wood and Matt was sitting close to Kelly, so they could talk easily now.

''Please, don't walk away like that again because everybody is worried about you and by walking away, you worry us more. I get that it is hard and you are angry about it and I get it but you have me and Gabby and everybody else and we care about you.''

Matt nodded. ''Thank you. I know it was stupid. I am trying and I will never do that again.'' Matt said and Severide smiled and they carried on working.

''Any plans with Gabby tonight?'' Kelly asked then.

''She is going out for dinner with Shay.'' Matt said and they kept working on their project as they wanted to give it to Boden tomorrow.

Gabby waited by the restaurant. She was so excited to see Shay and so happy they were finally able to chat again and she wanted to know everything about how she and Allisson had come together and she hoped that Shay would tell her everything and she also had something excited to tell Gabby.

''We haven't been out in so long.'' Gabby sighed as she and Shay entered the restaurant. There was so much she had to talk about with Shay, so much they had to tell each other.

They sat down by the table and Shay was texting and Gabby waited.

''Allisson is so funny, I just have to reply this.''

Gabby nodded and waited until she was finished, wanted to ask Shay about her relation but when she did she got a really short answer.

''You know, now Matt doesn't need me around anymore all day long I am thinking about becoming a candidate, especially now you are looking for a new candidate on truck.'' Gabby said happy, knowing that there was a chance that she and Shay would work in the same firehouse again which made her really happy because their friendship would probably get closer again.

She waited for Shay's response but that nothing.

''Did you even hear what I said?'' Gabby asked. She got it, Shay was in love with Allisson and as tey were just together there was probably so much they had to tell each other but she hoped Shay would put her phone away soon.

''Yeah, cool.'' Shay said absent as she replied to Allisson and Gabby took a sip of drink and kept talking.

''I haven't told Matt yet because I want it to be a surprise for him but I am also worried that he gets angry because he is supposed to be on that truck, not me. But I talked to the chief.''

Shay nodded and her hand moved to her phone on the table and angry Gabby got up.

''Maybe you should invite Allisson over instead of having dinner with me.'' Gabby said as she took her bag from the floor and put the strap over her shoulder and got up. She looked at Shay for a second and walked out of the restaurant then.

In the hospital, Boden was waiting with Donna by NICU. She had been allowed to go home two days ago but now there were here to see their little son again, just like yesterday. Boden had taken one of the stuffed animals they had gotten as a gift, because it smelled like home. Maybe the baby would smell it and it would make him get used to the smell of home.

''Come in you two.'' The nurse said and they walked into the NICU, and they looked as she walked to the incubator their son was in and carefully she opened it, lifted the tiny baby out, wrapping him in a few blankets. The boy already seemed to have grown a lot since last week.

''Well, you can hold him if you like.'' She said happy and Boden took the baby from her with tears in his eyes and he sat down on one of the chairs, Donna sitting down next to him. Peter was still asleep, smiling slightly and with a dimple in his left cheek. Donna carefully caressed him through his black curls and Donna laid her finger in in his tiny hand and he grabbed it, opening his eyes for a second.

He was still so small but he as their son.

Boden smiled so proud as he was holding him and then Donna took him. They felt so happy as they could finally hold their little boy and they knew that they were going to be okay. They couldn't wait to take little Peter home and put him in his crib and start to live like a family.

Kelly went to shift, waiting by the bus stop and Matt out, carrying the large wrapped box under his arm and they walked to the firehouse together. It felt like coming home for Matt after not being able to be here for so long. He greeted the man, wanted to see sorry for suddenly going away at Molly's and not going to the hospital when all of them did, but he felt a lot better now.

He and Kelly walked to the office where Boden was reading a few pictures and Kelly knocked. Boden invited them in and they put the wrapped box – Gabby had even wrapped a large ribbon around it – on the desk and the boys smiled proud for what they had made.

''How is baby Peter?'' Matt asked first and Boden smiled.

''He is doing great, we were allowed to hold him yesterday and maybe we can take him home in a week. He is still so small but he is a lot stronger than last week. He is getting bigger.'' Boden said happy and proud and he almost shine now he talked about his baby boy.

''That is such a good news.'' Kelly said and Matt nodded and they pointed at the box.

''This is for you.'' Matt said and Boden opened it, taking the wooden train, spelling Peters name out of the train.

''We hope you like it, we made it ourselves.'' Kelly said and Boden nodded, tears in his eyes.

''It is beautiful, thank you so much. It is going to have a really pretty place in the room.''

Kelly walked out to get ready and Matt wanted to walk out to but Boden touched his arm so Matt looked at him.

''Matt, wait a second. I heard Gabby maybe wants to become a candidate on truck. You must be so proud of her.'' Boden said and Matt shook his head, worried he hadn't read the chiefs lips right but even when the chief repeated it he had no idea. Gabby had not told him she wanted to become a candidate.

''Yeah, I guess.'' Matt said then and shaking and confused he walked out of the office.

* * *

NOTE: Shay and Dawson have some problems in their friendship now but will Gabby soon have some problems because she hasn't told him about her new plans, but that was out of worries for him. Do you think she was wrong for not telling her. Little Peter will be allowed to go home with his parents soon! Some other parents will get another storyline soon!

Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I hope you liked it. I do hope that you still like the story and that you are still interested in the story. Please leave a review with what you think about the story because I am wondering what you think and I hope to see you again next chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

''Can you believe that Shay just kept texting Allisson. I walked out, I regret that now but well, she didn't even seem to like having dinner together.'' She said and she looked up, Matt looking out of the window and upset she pushed the last dishes into the dishwasher.

''Oh what did I do to you now?'' She asked angry and he crossed his arms as he looked at her.

''Why didn't you tell me?'' He asked and she looked at him with a frown; ''Didn't tell you what.''

Angry he rolled his eyes; ''Maybe about that you are going to become a candidate on truck 81. You could have told me! You should have and maybe you should have asked me what I think about it!'' He said angry and his voice went higher and cracked and it sounded weird and she knew that it was because he couldn't hear himself but she also knew that it was because he was really upset.

''You know now…aren't you happy for me?''

''No!'' He said, almost seemed desperate that she didn't seem to understand him because she kept smiling. ''I am not happy that you are going to be on that truck, because I will worry about you so much. I lost my hearing on the job and I was working on that truck! If something ever happens to you I will never forgive myself for letting you do this because I know the danger.''

She nodded understanding.

''But nothing is going to happen to me.''

''Anything could happen, Peter thought he was safe and he is dead and I was doing well and I am deaf now. It is not a safe job, you can't do this to me!'' Matt yelled really loud and she knew the neighbors could probably hear it as well. She wanted to walk his way and clam him down but he seemed to be way past upset.

''Matt, I am so sorry.'' She said then and she laid her hands on his arms, wanted to hug him but he pulled away and walked away. He through the hearing aids on the small table by the backdoor and walked out into the backyard and walked to his shed, angry and he started working on his latest project to keep his mind off.

He felt Gabby's hand on his shoulder as he was polishing the wood and he ignored her and when she tried to ge tin his face, he turned his eyes away, a big insult because it meant he wasn't 'listening' to her in the deaf community and she took the wooden truck he was making from his hands. After looking at it she handed it back to him.

It is beautiful. But please give me a chance. I want on.. She pointed at the truck in Matt's hands and she siled at him, expecting him to say something but instead he dropped the truck from his hands, his craft breaking on the floor as he shook his head and walked out of the shed, even more angry now. It was not that he didn't want her unhappy. He just did not want her to be a firefighter.

Boden and Herrmann were sitting by the table as Kelly was giving a class full of kids a tour through the house. It was something the candidate or Peter – because he liked doing it – did but as there was no candidate Kelly had offered to do it and he did it with almost as much enthusiasm as Herrmann and Boden looked as the kids walked around with a smile on my face.

''I can't wait to take Peter here. In a week he is allowed to come home and then Donna comes for a visit with him so he can really meet you all.'' Boden said, so proud thinking about his son and Herrmann nodded.

''Me and Cindy were talking…about my present to her and there is regret now, because we think that maybe…we would have wanted some more kids when Lee Henry and Luke are older.'' Herrmann sighed. ''You know, we give love to five kids and it is enough for now but I feel like we have so much love left.''

''Foster care. There are enough kids that still need love.'' Boden said and Herrmann nodded.

''yeah, I should talk about it with Cindy.'' Herrmann said and he looked at Boden.

''I am just happy little Pete gets to go home. Must be hard to see your kid being so vulnerable and weak.''

''But he is a fighter.'' Boden said and Herrmann nodded as they looked a the class, still following Kelly.

Otis was reading a book in the common room when shift was almost over when the chief entered.

''Otis, can you come into my office?'' Boden asked and Otis walked away from the common room, no idea what he had done wrong and worried he walked after the chief.

Walking inside the office he sat down on the chair with a nasty feel in his stomach.

''I am sorry we always looked past you, you are a great firefighter and there is a spot empty in squad and I think ti would be perfect for you. You will be a great addition to squad and we might have found somebody to join truck and a new candidate is joining soon.''

After Otis had heard he was allowed to go to squad he hadn't even listened anymore about the new person and candidate on truck, he, Otis, was actually moving to squad after being overlooked for years! Happy he got up and almost hugged the chief. He had felt so overlooked and now he was moving to squad. Then he also felt a little sad as he also knew that it was because Peter was gone.

After shift he went to the dinner and waved at Elise as he walked in and he almost ran her way.

''Elise, I got promoted to squad!''

The pot of coffee dropped from her hand and she looked almost shocked. Her hands were shaking.

''Oops.'' He said as he kneeled down to pick up the shards of the pot and when he got up he smiled at her, but she was crying.

''Oh.'' He said then as he realized she was probably crying because he had moved to squad now, in place of her brother and he was taking the same risks now. He laid his arms around her and kissed her on her forehead. Comforting her he took her to the back of the restaurant and hugged her, kissed her, tried to console her but he knew that this move to squad could maybe tear them apart. He wanted to move to squad but he wanted to stay with Elise but he had no idea what to do now.

But time would tell.

''If you don't want me to move to squad. I won't.'' He said, caressing her through her hair and she sobbed against his shoulder.

''I know that Peter would be proud of you…but you can't do this to me.'' She cried and he just kissed her again, hoping that it would all turn out fine.

* * *

NOTE: Two couples are having some troubles with their relationship because of career choices and Otis is torn because he does want to move to squad but Elise is less excited about it, just like Matt is less excited about Gabby moving to truck a candidate and who can blame him? Can Shay and Gabby also resolve their problems and how will little Peters first visit to the firehouse be?

Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I hope that you liked it. Please leave a review with what you thought and what you hope to see for the next chapters and I hope to see you back next chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

Gabby was sitting on her bedroom floor and she was trying to glue the pieces of wood together of the truck Matt had bene making, it had been so pretty and she felt bad that he had dropped it on the floor. She tried to mend this, maybe she could mend it with Matt now. The wood fell apart again in her hands. Upset she tried to push it together. She had asked Matt to come to bed as it was the middle of the night but he refused and he was sleeping on the couch now as he was so angry that she hadn't told him about becoming a candidate while she had told other people.

She got that he was upset and he understood why she was so worried about him but she knew he could to it and it was true that he had gotten hurt on the job, but she also kept the words in mind that he already had a problem with his skull after the first accident and he hadn't stopped. The doctor had even asked how he could still be working and she thought about that if he had stopped that he wouldn't be deaf now.

But it was difficult. She wanted to become a candidate and he didn't want her to become a candidate and she understood his worries, but she did not want t to stop her.

Finally the wood sticked together and she tried another piece and it fell apart again.

Boden woke up, saw it was barely 2 am when Peter started to cry and before Donna could get out, he got out of bed and walked to the baby room, lifted his son out of the crib and held him in his arms, cradled him and rocked him in his arms and his son calmed down a little bit. Boden took Peter to his and Donna's bedroom and handed him to her. He was a lot bigger now and finally fitted his diapers.

Donna smiled and took Peter and breastfed her son.

''He is hungry.'' Boden smirked as Peter started to drink greedy and Donna smiled as well.

''And he needs it. Come on boy.'' She said and Peter kept drinking. As he was done she laid down against the pillows as Peter fell asleep on his chest and Boden laid down as well on his side, looking at his beautiful wife and son. Peter was sleeping with a little smile on his face and opened his dark eyes then again and Donna burped him, before the little boy fell asleep on her chest.

Otis laid in bed as well, turning around, trying not to cry again. He was so scared that he and Elise would break up up because of his career opportunity because she said that she couldn't do it, that she couldn't have him being a squad member and now he was so afraid to lose her.

He wanted to join squad but he did not want to lose her and it was such a dilemma now.

He could understand that she did not want him to move to squad after all she had seen with his brother and after she had lost him but it was all that Otis had ever wanted and now he had to choose between the other thing he had always wanted, love. He had love and he had his career and now he knew htat he could lose one.

Sad he turned around, Looking at his alarm, though that he could catch a few more hours of sleep, but sad, he realized he would stay awake till he had to get out for shift.

Christopher Herrmann was sleeping with his wife's head against his chest and he caressed though her hair and hoped that she was fast asleep and having good dreams, as he could not sleep. They had talked during dinner about foster care and taking kids in, but he thought it was too much now, but when the eldest would be in school more, it would be a better idea but she seemed to so full of it already.

He knew that he would be on shift a lot and busy with being a lieutenant and she was sure that Cindy would be so good with the children they would take in, but it was hard. They were still looking for their own place and they might have found one now he was earning more as a lieutenant but before that they would have their own place, foster care was still not an option because there was no room for it, but he felt unsure because she seemed like five children was not enough after all now he was so busy and she wanted to be surrounded by more of them.

Looking at the ceiling, he heard his alarm and he got up out of bed, hardly had any sleep and he looked at Cindy whom was still asleep and he looked in doubt, not knowing if he could make her happy, if she was happy with him and with their five children if she wanted more.

Gabby walked downstairs in the morning, tired as she had stayed awake all night, not being able to sleep and she held the truck in her hands. It was finally repaired now and it was all together again. He was still asleep and she said his name, realizing that his hearing aids were on the coffee table and instead of waking up, he only curled up deeper under the blankets.

She didn't want to wake him up as he was so fast asleep and silent she walked to the kitchen and made breakfast for herself as she had to go shift in an hour, even though she was tired from not being able to sleep. She dropped a fork but realized Matt wouldn't wake up because of that and she finished the breakfast for herself and made another omelet, putting it on another plate and making fresh orange juice and putting some fruit in a bowl and finishing it off with toast and she put it on the coffee table next to Matt, after also eating her own breakfast.

For a second she doubted about waking him up but she was afraid that he would get more mad and instead she just left the truck and the breakfast for him, hoping that when he woke up, he would be less angry and they could talk after her shift.. Hoping that she could figure it out with him, that they both would feel better.

* * *

NOTE: Nobody seemed to have a good nights rest, all because of different reasons and now they all have to get back to shift, but some with a lot of doubt on their mind? Will that all be okay or are they too distracted? Can Otis and Elise work it out and can Matt and Gabby talk after her shift?

I hope that you liked this chapter although it was a bit shorter than the others. Please leave a review with what you thought and what you hope to see and thank you for reading and hopefully till next chapter!


	26. Chapter 26

Gabby drove home after shift she had done at another firehouse. It had been terrible because her partner on the ambulance was not nice and she wanted to become a candidate soon. It was hard to work on another ambulance 61 and hoped that she could finally talk with Matt, that they would be good again. But it was hard because she wanted to be a candidate but she also wanted to be good with him because she loved him so much. She parked the car and walked inside, to see that the house was clean but empty and she wanted to call for Matt, but she realized there was a chance that he was not wearing his hearing aids so that he would not hear her.

She walked out of the house and walked to the shed, figuring he was working there and she was glad when she saw he was and she walked in, grabbed his arm and startled Matt dropped the hammer he held in his hand and turned around and looked almost shocked at her.

''Can you just say hi next time?'' He said startled and she shrugged.

''I didn't know you were wearing your hearing aids.''

''That is true, yeah.'' She said and he hugged her, glad she was home. He took her hand and walked back inside the house with her and while she down by the kitchen table and he started to make an omelet while she set the table.

''How was the shift on the other ambulance?'' Matt asked they started to eat lunch together and she shrugged.

''It was not good, was it?'' Matt asked as she could see it in her face and he looked worried.

''No, it was terrible. My partner was not nice, she barely talked to be and the firehouse is quiet, I hardly know any names, the guys don't talk. It was the longest shift I have ever done while it was full of calls. I really want to become a candidate now.''

''Please, just understand me. I don't want you to be unhappy but I don't want you to be in danger because it is a dangerous job and I am scared something will happen to you. I know the dangers, you know the danger and I don't want you to be in danger because if something happens to you, I will never forgive myself.'' He said as he laid her hand on her cheek but she looked away. Sad.

''But Matt, I want to be a candidate. I….I am not going to happy like this.'' She said and he got up, looking at her, hurt because of what she had just said. Apparently, she could not be happy with just him.

Alison and Shay were sleeping on the couch after the long shift. They had started watching a movie but had both fallen asleep and Shay woke up, looking as it was early in the afternoon and she got up from the couch, looking as Alison was still asleep.

''hey, let's go to bed.'' She whispered in her girlfriends ear and Alison looked up with a smile and followed Shay to the bedroom. Shay was undressing and Alison laid down on the bed, looking at her, looking at her with an inviting expression and Shay smirked.

''Or are you tired?'' Alison said.

''Never.'' Shay laughed as she jumped in bed, diving under the blanket with Alison.

Cruz and Mouch walked to the vet with Pouch and the dog wasn't really cooperating as Pouch knew this building was bad, because it usually meant shots.

''Come on Pouch.'' Cruz sighed and Mouch looked at Cruz.

''it's just one more shot.'' Cruz continued and before he knew what Mouch was doing, Mouch lifted Pouch up and the dog licked him in his face, seemed to be alright with Mouch lifting him up and carrying

''Pouch is a lady, she listens just as well to you as all the other ladies in your life.'' Mouch teased him as they walked inside and could immediately see the vet with Pouch. The vet was a woman of end twenties, her brown hair in a messy bun on her head and she smiled as Joe and Randy entered and put Pouch on the table.

''Is she your dog?'' The vet asked as she got ready to give the Pouch the last shot the dog needed and she looked at Cruz.

''Yes..no..she is from all of us.''

''All of you?'' She asked questioning with a smile and he blushed.

''oh, uh, firehouse 51. She is our dog. She lives at the firehouse.'' Cruz explained and the Vet nodded impressed; ''SO you are a firefighter?''

''Yes ma'am.'' Cruz said as Pouch got the shot.

''And what is the dog's name? Smokey?''

''No…Pouch.'' Joe said and Pouch looked up at Joe as if she thought he was calling her.

''Well, Pouch is ready to go back to the firehouse.'' She said and Joe smiled back with a cheesy smile. He lifted Pouch of the table and dog walked to Mouch.

''Oh see, the ladies like me more.'' Mouch smirked at Joe and Cruz just rolled his eyes as they were ready to leave.

''Do you think I could maybe get your phone number…for the dog of course…just a….checkup.'' The vet said a little nervous and Cruz raised an eyebrow, not sure if that really was her intention, but he wrote it down anyway and gave it to her.

''I am Olivia by the way, Olivia Greene.'' The vet introduced herself with a nice smile, which brought dimples to her cheek and lines under her grey eyes and Joe started to smile as well.

''Joe Cruz.'' Cruz introduced himself while he smiled at Olivia.

Pouch barked, almost like she wanted to go back to the firehouse and Joe had to come with them right now. They walked out and Joe waved at the lady on last time.

''This woman was a lady…and she wanted my phone number!'' Cruz said teasing as they got in the car back and Mouch just rolled his eyes while Pouch let out a howl, to show she still deserved a treat after all of this.

Alison woke up as somebody kept pressing the doorbell of her apartment and she wondered who would be at the door. Quick she dressed herself and walked to the door. She looked whom was standing at the door but she didn't know the girl and confused she opened the door, wondering if she was selling something.

''Can I help you?'' Alison asked confused.

''Yeah, actually you can.'' The girl at the door said. ''By staying away from my girl.''

Shay woke up in the bedroom, confused as she heard Devon's voice and as she thought she had just imagined it, she rolled over, only to found Alison was missing b her side and she heard Devon's voice again, worried when she thought Devon was really here. Then she saw Devon really standing in the doorway, almost ready to attack Alison.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby still haven't solved their problems and Matt is really hurt by what she just said and Gabby isn't sure if she can be happy if she can't be candidate. What will that mean for their relationship? Mouch and Cruz also had a little storyline in this and will Cruz see the woman again? Shay saw a woman she is not so happy about again. Will Devon do anything bad or will she leave Shafferty alone? Jon, I hope this was enough Shafferty for you ;)

Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I hope you liked it! Please leave a review with what you think and what you hope to see and I hope to see you back next chapter!


	27. Chapter 27

Devon looked at Alison, angry as she felt like that girl was taking Shay from her, while she had tried to contact for weeks now, but Shay had not contacted her at all. She was angry now because she loved Shay and she wanted to be talking with the girl she loved although she had really messed up with her before.

''Go away. I don't know why you are here but I don't like you here.'' Alison said calm as the girl seemed to be very angry and Alison did not who she was, but she didn't seem to be here to have a nice conversation with a little tea.

Shay came walking towards the two girls and she laid her arm around Alison.

''Go away, Devon.''

''Why did you do this to me, Leslie? I loved you but you just left me.'' Devon said and Leslie shook her head, not wanting to be reminded of her relationship with Devon, that had brought her down after she had stolen all the stuff from their apartment, but also the Devon she loved.

''No, Devon. We are done, we were done when you left me broken after stealing all the things me and my roommates owned, you gave back that but you can't get my love back.''

''Oh yeah, remember who picked you up after you were so messed up by the call with the suicide? Who picked you up, me! It was me!''

''And then you broke me down twice as hard by stealing all that stuff!'' Shay said angry and Alison could not see her girlfriend like this and angry she pushed Devon backward, pushing her outside and looking at her and angry Alison slammed the door shut, only to hear a loud banging from the hallway.

''You hear me, Leslie Shay? We are not done, we are not done!'' Devon yelled angry while banging on the door and Leslie just looked shocked because of what Devon had said and it reminded her indeed of the call and before she could help it, she started to sob and Alison grabbed her tight.

''You don't have the tell me, but if you want to, I am here to listen.'' Alison just whispered as she sat down with Leslie on the couch and held the sobbing girl in her arms and let her cry.

''I will always be here for you, in everything.'' She whispered then, kissing Leslie on her forehead again, comforting her.

Matt walked down the street, angry after Gabby had said because it had hurt him. It hurt him because she felt like it was his fault she was unhappy with him. She didn't feel like she was happy anymore without becoming a candidate and he doubted it f that was because of his deafness, because their relation had changed so much that he felt that because he was sometimes depended on her because he needed her help.

Still hurt and angry, he sat down on a bench. He knew it was childish to walk away like this instead of talking with her but it was because he felt heartbroken by what she said and he was afraid he would get mad. He just needed to clear his head.

Cruz was doing chores around the house when his phone suddenly gave signal of a message and he almost ran towards it, snatched the phone from the table only to be disappointed again as he saw the message was not from Olivia. He had hoped that she would have texted him now because she had asked for his number, but he also realized that she was probably at work. He kept cleaning again when he heard another message coming in and again he was disappointed that it was from Otis, which only told him that Otis would stay with Elise to talk tonight and Cruz almost threw his phone aside as he kept hoping these messages were from Olivia.

Maybe he should just mind his chores and forget about that message he was hoping for her.

So, that is what he did and he kept cleaning the kitchen and went on the vacuum the living room and for a moment he doubted if he should clean the bathroom, as this was actually Brian's turn but he also knew that it wouldn't happen if he had to wait for Brian and even if it was just it kill some more time until he would hopefully get that awaited text message, he might as well do something useful and he started to clean their small bathroom. Then, he suddenly heard the message signal again and this time he didn't even bother to run to the kitchen again because he could guess it was probably nothing again and he did not want that disappointment again. But then, he when he walked into the kitchen, his heart almost skipped a beat.

A message from Olivia.

Matt walked back in the house as he had bene thinking and she sighed relieved as he was back and he stood in front of her.

''I have been thinking and I just want to be honest. I know I am not the man anymore that you fell in love with and we have been through some hard times. But I don't want to make you unhappy.''

She wanted to object and started talking but Matt talked right through her and she wasn't sure if it was because he was emotional of because of his hearing.

''You know, if you prefer candidacy over me that is okay, I don't want you to be unhappy. I guess you will be happier with somebody else that will support you more, you deserve better than me,.'' Matt said then and for a moment he didn't know what to do.

''How do you mean I deserve somebody better than you?'' She said worried and Matt shrugged.

''Somebody that did not lose a lot in the job that you want to do.'' He said and sad he looked at her. ''Somebody that doesn't need your help with things and somebody that can hear it when you say I love you.''

''But….'' She said then and as he was looking at her hands she slowly started to sign.** I love you.**

''You don't have to hear it, because not being able to hear me doesn't make you any less than the best. I love you and I always will, please don't leave me. I don't deserve anyone better because you are the best and I don't want anybody else.'' She as she hugged him and held him tight. He had heard most of what she said and caressed her back

''We will figure this out.'' She said then, afraid to let go, as the last thing she wanted was losing him. Not after she had almost lost him already twice. She knew they would need some time to figure this out, but she could not stand the idea of losing him because she loved him too much for that.

* * *

NOTE: Shafferty is happy together but somebody is here that is not so happy about their love. Wills he leave them alone or are we going to see Devon back? Cruz did get a message of somebody he was very happy about and Matt and Gabby are running into the problems. Did they solve it now and what will Gabby od now? Will she choose for something else than becoming a firefighter or will he support her after all?

Thank you so much for all the reviews on the previous chapter!

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you did like this chapter. Please leave a review with what you thought and what you hope to see in the upcoming chapters and hopefully till next chapter!


	28. Chapter 28

It was time for the annual CFD barbeque that was held every year. Boden and Donna were getting ready the barbeque and Donna made sure Peter was wearing enough sunscreen, as their little boy would come with them. The boy was dressed in jeans and a tiny CFD shirt while he was asleep in the stroller while Donna just made the last adjustments to her make Gabby. Luckily the park was in walking distance and they enjoyed the sunny weather by walking to the barbeque rather than going by car and they enjoyed the walk. Little Peter was sleeping in the stroller with his stuffed lion and the parents smiled as he looked so peaceful and happy asleep.

They arrived at the barbeque and looked around where the men of 51 were sitting but most of them had not arrived yet, only Matt was sitting by a table, looking as Gabby was getting them drinks. Boden pointed at him and Donna pushed the stroller over the grass and they also sat down at the same table and Matt smiled, got up then and looked at the little boy in the stroller.

''He is beautiful, congratulations.'' Matt said with a smile as he looked at the little boy. As he had not been at the firehouse or at the hospital, he had not seen the little baby yet.

''That's because he gets such a good night's rest in that great crib he has.'' Donna said and Matt smiled. Gabby came walking back with the drinks.

''Oh, I should have gotten something for you too.'' She said as she saw Wallace and Donna had arrived but Donna laughed.

''It's not a problem.'' She said as she got up to get the drinks. Gabby and Matt were still looking at the boy in the troller and Wallace got up as well.

''You can hold him if you like.'' He said then and he lifted Peter up out of the stroller and Matt took him, looking at the baby on his arm. The boy looked back at him with the big brown eyes and Matt's heart almost melted because he was so sweet. Hopefully he and Gabby would have children one day.

''He likes you.'' Gabby said and Matt did not seem to hear it, captivated by the baby. Gabby took Peter from him and held him when and cooed at him. Matt kept looking as Gabby was holding him and he took a sip of his drink.

Shay and Alisson also arrived at joined the other four and Shay took Peter from Gabby, almost dancing around with him in her arms.

''Oh, you are so handsome, such a little handsome boy, you are going to steal all the girls and you might even steal me.'' Shay sang and Alisson laughed.

''Give Peter back to Matt, otherwise he might steal you.''

Matt wasn't really minding them anymore, he was looking in the distance because he was not able to understand the group chat. More people started to arrive now and Cindy and Herrmann also joined them and Cruz also joined, but he was busier with texting on his phone.

They were all chatting by the table after Otis and Elise had also joined them and all the men were talking again and Matt tried to understand what the conversation was about, but he couldn't because of the music and all the people talking through each other.

''Want to go for a walk with Peter?'' Boden asked as he was Matt looking and Matt nodded and they got up to take a walk with the baby that was smiling at them from the stroller.

Shay and Rafferty were standing by the grill where they were making all the food for the whole table and they smiled at each other and kept on preparing the meat when Shay looked up, saw the light blue car parked close to the park and she looked at Devon in that car. Instead of giving her any sign that she knew she was there, she ignored Devon because she knew that would be worse than getting angry and acknowledging she was there.

''Pass me some bread.'' Shay said and Alisson handed her the basket, Shay took a few pieces of bread and she looked away from the car, looking as Alison was still busy with preparing the meat and she looked so beautiful.

''I love you.'' She said as she kissed Alison on her cheek.''

''I love you too.'' Alison said back with a loving smile when they suddenly heard a cough and saw Otis and Elise waiting by the grill with their plates.

''You are burning the hamburger.'' Elise said friendly and apologizing Shay asked if she wanted a new one but Elise said it was okay. Otis And Elise were not even standing close to each other and something seemed to be off. They walked away again and for a second Shay though Brian was going to take Elise's hand but he didn't and Shay frowned. Something was off.

Boden and Matt were walking around with Peter and Boden look at Matt as he was pushing the stroller with a smile. The man was back on his feet and although he still seemed a little weaker than he had been, he seemed almost Matt again and Boden really wished he could come back.

''He has your smile, but Donna's eyes.'' Matt said then as they were almost back at the group. Boden nodded and as they arrived there was a lot of meat on the table and Shay took Peter and the boy laid in her arms, fell asleep then and Shay looked at the baby in her arms…if she and Alison could have a baby one day…what if they could really be mothers. It was her biggest dream, it would be like a miracle after the last time it failed but this time she was not alone in this. She looked around and saw Kelly and Erin a few feet away, talking with Clarke while eating.

But she didn't know what Alison wanted and even more important, what Kelly wanted and maybe even if Erin would be okay with it.

It was something that would have to wait.

Elise wasn't really looking at the baby while she sat next to Brian and Herrmann saw so, wondered if it was because he was he was named after her brother and it was painful. He could still remember the barbeque two years ago when Peter Mills had showed in the uniform after they had tricked him. It seemed so long ago….and Hallie had still been with Casey…and Hadley had still been a member of them instead of an enemy. It was different, they had lost so much.

But then he looked around the table, at Shay and Alison sitting with Peter, looking at each other in love, Boden and Donna, Matt and Gabby. Kelly was showing Matt what he had learned in sign language class. although the last person had been through a lot lately, they were still together.

They all had lost a lot, but after all they still had each other.

* * *

NOTE: The barbeque was a nice event, even though Shay saw Devon she ignored her but is that strategy really going to work is it going to make Devon even angrier? Matt tried to blend in with the group but finds it is not easy but he is getting along with little Pete! Cruz is still texting with his date but Elise and Otis seem a little more distant, are they going to be okay?

Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you liked it! Thank you for still sticking with the story and I hope you still like the story overall. Please leave a review with what you think and hopefully till next chapter!


	29. Chapter 29

''Hey, you wanted to meet me for lunch?'' Kelly asks as he sat down as Shay had invited him for lunch. She nodded and Kelly sat down, happy to see her again. As he was with Erin a lot and Shay was with Alison a lot and they hadn't talked to each other in a while. But now they could catch up and he also knew that there was also something she wanted to ask him.

''Hey, glad to finally see you again.'' Kelly said and she nodded and they ordered lunch and drinks.

''So, what did you want to ask me?'' Kelly asked as they had finished lunch a little later and Shay nodded.

''Kelly, I know we have bene here before but I want to have a baby with Alison. Maybe not yet but soon, I want to be mother with her and I wanted to ask you if you still want to be our donor because I can't think of anybody else who I would want to be our donor. It would mean so much to me and I think also to Alison.''

''Of course, I will! I want to be your donor.'' He said and Shay started to laugh happy as she was afraid that he would say no but now he said yes.

''The only thing…you know…me and Erin are also thinking about the future and I will talk about it with her as well, what she thinks about it because she deserves to know and I want to know what she thinks about it.''

Shay nodded, she was not so sure about it but she respected because she was already so excited that the had said yes.

Matt grabbed his toolbox as he was going to a contracting job Gabby had arranged for him and he put it in his truck. He knew he had to do some work for a little boy's bedroom and he knew that Antonio had given Gabby the address. He drove down there and walked to the door. A woman opened the door.

''Hi, you must be Matthew Casey.'' She greeted him and he nodded.

''I am.''

''I am Diana Greene. Welcome, please come in.'' She said and he nodded and walked in. The home was pretty, but also seemed very empty, like something was missing.

''Uhm…miss Greene?'' He said then as he could hear her talking but as she was facing away from him as they walked to the kitchen so he could hardly understand her,

''Miss Greene, I am almost completely deaf. If you talk while facing away from me, I can't understand you. I hope that is not a problem.'' Matt said then and the woman turned around.

**I am sorry**. She signed and matt just talked back to her, because he preferred people talking to him over sign language, as he was still learning it.

''What can I help you with?'' He asked then.

''My son. He…he is such a fan of firefighters and my husband wanted to make a fire truck bed for him…but my husband….we lost him in the burglary. Timmy lost his dad in the burglary.''

''I am so sorry.'' Matt said. ''but I think I will be able to help you.''

''Yes, I am sure you will.'' The woman smiled as they walked up the stairs and she walked into a bedroom, a young boy – probably around ten, eleven – sitting on the bed and her mom started to sign to the boy and only then Matt realized, that the boy was deaf and that was why his mom and signed to Matt before, that that was the reason she could to sign language.

''I am Timmy.'' The boy said, very bad speech and Matt could not understand him.

**I am Matt.** He signed then and the boy smiled happily, almost jumping off the loft bed while Matt put all the supplies down. **I am Timmy**. The boy signed then and Matt nodded back. It was good he could practice signing now. The boy seemed to be so excited to start and Matt thought it was nice the boy could help him.

**You are a firefighter right?** The boy signed and Matt smiled.

**I was.** Matt signed and the boy nodded, handed him another piece of wood. Timmy looked as Matt sew it in the right proportions and looked at Timmy and the boy nodded.

They started working and Timmy helped him.

Downstairs there was somebody at the door.

''Hey, I am Matthew Casey's boyfriend, just wanted to bring him his lunch.'' Gabby explained and the woman nodded.

''You are Antonio's sister, right? Last month our house got robbed and our son…Timmy…wanted a bed that looked like a fire truck because he loves firefighters and Antonio knew just the guy…and he was right.'' The woman told Gabby as they walked up the stairs and the woman stopped.

''Most of the kids Timmy's age don't know any sign language, which makes it hard on Timmy. It's actually that a lot of people can't sign. It's good he finally gets to talk to somebody else than me or his father.'' Timmy's mom explained and Gabby nodded almost with an open mouth as he realized now why Antonio really had asked Matt. It was not just that Matt was good as a constructor and he knew everything about fire trucks but also because Matt knew sign language.

''Come, bring him his lunch, I will bring them some more in a little.'' The woman said as she pointed a room where the door was open but no sound was coming from there.

But when she looked inside the room she saw Matt and Timmy where having conversations, signing and the boy was laughing, Matt kept on signing, fast and with expressions on his face, as it was a part of the sign language as well but she kept watching, as it was so mesmerizing how Matt and the little boy were talking, without making any sound.

Then Matt saw her and she looked up at him and pointed at her.

**My love. Gabby.** He sighed then and Timmy looked at Gabby with a smile.

**Look. My bed.** Timmy signed then as he pointed at the bed where they were making the fire truck around the frame of the bed.

''Matt?'' Gabby asked as she as not that good at sigh language yet.

''He said you have to look at his bed.'' Matt said and Gabby did so.

**Pretty**. She signed then and Timmy smiled.

Timmy's mom also joined them with more lunch and they had lunch all together and shortly after Timmy signed them to go with a smile so he and Matt could continue with the bed as he was so excited.

They worked for another few hours and the boy sighed deep as it was not done.

I will come back tomorrow. Matt sighed then and the boy smiled happy and even gave Matt a hug.

Otis and Elise sat on the couch in his house, She had been off from work and he just got of shift this morning. They were watching a movie but neither of them knew what to say because they were both still upset about his promotion because he was so happy about it but didn't dare to be so happy about it while she was happy for him but didn't want him to make the promotion but she also knew that he had done his first shift in squad today and there was nothing she could do to stop it. But she was just so worried about him, afraid that of all the people she had lost, she would lose him now as well.

Alison and Shay were preparing dinner together in the kitchen and suddenly Shay looked at Alison.

''Alison…I want to have a baby with you.''

* * *

NOTE: Otis and Elise still have got some problem to work o Shay asked Kelly a very important question and he already had the answer but will Erin also be okay with that? And what about Alison? Shay dropped a bombshell! Matt had a good day doing contracting work which probably helped both him and the little boy.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I hope that you liked and please leave a review with what you thought and what you hope to see. Hopefully till next chapter!


	30. Chapter 30

''I want to have a baby with you, but not yet. It's to early Shay, give it some time.'' Alison said and Shay stood there for a moment. Alison had not said no but she also had said it could be a while and honestly Shay did not want to wait. Alison looked at Shay, afraid that she would get very sad but instead Shay nodded understanding.

''But what do you want to wait for?'' Shay asked then.

''I don't know….can I have some time to think about it?'' Alison said and shay nodded as she also knew that it was something that they should not decide to fast about. Shay finished the dinner while Alison sat down on the couch and stared in front of her, thinking about Shay just had said. She really wanted to become a mother together with Shay, it was the biggest dream she had right now but she was not sure if she was ready to become a mother.

Matt walked back to the house the next day Timmy and Diana Greene lived and he was let in again by Diana and Timmy ran down the stairs, so excited Matt was here again as they could finish the bed today. Timmy took his hand and started to pull Matt up the stairs before Diana could even offer him coffee and Matt just went along with the boy, the boy pointing at the wood and Matt saw that he had drawn the doors on the truck and number 81.

**It was 81 right? **Timmy signed and Matt waiting a few seconds before answering, just to tease the boy.

Matt nodded and smiled as he had done it very well.

Suddenly Timmy took his wrist and looked at Matt and Matt was moved by how saw his eyes were but Matt also knew that he had lost his dad in the burglary a month ago.

**You are my friend.** Timmy signed then and Matt smiled.

**You are my friend too**. Matt signed back as they continued working on the bed.

Cruz was sitting on the couch and looking at his phone. He had send another text to Olivia only two minutes ago but he kept looking at his phone, waiting for a text back. He was so excited as he really started to feel something for her. They had met up in a bar two days ago and now he wanted to see her again. He really just wanted to talk to her again. She was great to talk with and he liked how she smiled.

Finally his phone started to vibrate and he looked as it was a call.

''Joe speaking.'' He said so anxious about the call and she started to smirk on the other end of the line because he talked so fast.

''Hey, this is Olivia.'' Olivia laughed. '' I wanted to ask you what you were planning to eat for dinner tonight?''

Joe almost panicked, as he had no idea what to say.

''Nothing, actually.'' He managed then.

''There is a great Italian restaurant. Close to the pier, maybe you know it?'' Olivia asked and Joe thought.

''I don't.''

''Well, maybe you want to see it tonight and go out for dinner with me?'' She said then and Joe jumped up with his phone.

''Yes, yes! Can I pick you up, at eight?'' He asked.

''yes, I will be at the clinic, you can pick me up there.''

''See you at eight.''

Kelly sat down at the dinner table, looking at the risotto Lindsay had made and couldn't wait to dig in as he was very hungry.

''Dig in.'' She smirked and he nodded, started eating and they eat both in silence, as they were both hungry. They had done a lot of shopping today, just for themselves as they felt like it but it was a great day.

''You know, there is something I need to talk about with you.'' Kelly said and Lindsay looked up. Deep down inside, she hoped that Kelly had a ring…that he would ask her to marry him, that would mean so much to her.

''I…I got a question….''

Erin's heart almost started to beat faster and she thought she was really going to question now.

''I was asked by Shay…if I wanted to be their donor for a baby. A year ago I was also her donor but we quit after one try and I really want to help them if I can, but what do you think about it?'' He asked.

Erin looked up, couching as some of the rice got stuck in her throat as she felt a little shocked by what he had just said. It was not that she did not understand that she wanted to help his friend but it didn't seem right to her. She wanted to have babies with him and she did not want the babies to have a half brother or sister. Maybe she was even afraid that Kelly would get more feelings with that baby than with their own. Maybe he didn't even want children with her. Before she could say anything her lips started to shake and she tried to keep herself from crying ,but then she started to sob. Kelly got up but before he could really say anything, she started to sob so hard he could not do much else than trying to comfort her.

Matt and Timmy looked at the bed that was finished not, the truck looking really great and the boy seemed so happy. But Timmy also felt a little unhappy that Matt was leaving now it was finished. It felt good to have somebody around that could sign so he could communicate with somebody and after losing his dad, he really liked having Matt around.

**Will I see you again?** Timmy signed, sad.

**Sure you will**! Matt signed and then he handed Timmy a little note with his number.

**Only texting.** Matt signed then and Timmy laughed and hugged Matt then.

**Only texting. But a lot**. Timmy signed then as he let go and they both laughed before Matt left. He walked out of the house and saw that Gabby was already there, waiting for him and he got in the car, kissed her on her cheek.

''How are you, how was it?''

''It was good.'' And he kissed her on her cheek. ''And I am great.'' He said then, finally feeling like he could really help somebody instead of people only helping him.

Alison and Rafferty sat together for dinner and she was silent, didn't dare to look at Shay because there was so much she wanted to tell Shay, but she did not know where to say, but there was one important message to Shay.

''Leslie, there is something I want to say. What I said yesterday, was not completely right but I need some time to think. But the truth is, I want to have a baby with you, soon. If I could choose, next week. That would be awesome. I want to be a mother and I want to be the mother of a beautiful baby with you.''

* * *

NOTE: Who helped the other one more? Did Matt help Timmy or Timmy help Matt? At least they both had good days and both are a lot happier now. Kelly and Erin do not really agree on the part where he is going to be a donor for Shay and Alison. Maybe they don't agree but Shay and Alison agree but will they still have a donor now! Cruz is also going for dinner but you will see that in the next chapter!

Thank you so much for reading. I hope that you liked this chapter as you saw a lot of different storylines. Please leave a review with what you thought and what you hope to see. Thank you!


	31. Chapter 31

Kelly looked as Leslie and Alison came walking into the firehouse and Kelly looked down as he knew as he should tell them he was not going to be their donor. It was not that he wanted to but he didn't want to hurt Erin, because he loved her. He was really scared that it would hurt her so much they would split up. She had said that she was scared that he would get very attached to that child and that they would not be able to have children and that he would feel unhappy, knowing that Alison and Shay were caring for a child that was party his and he got it, although he knew it would never be like that. He wanted to have kids with Erin as well.

It was choosing between his love and his best friend.

Cruz walked into the firehouse as well and he couldn't stop smiling, thinking about the date he had had with Olivia. At first he had had no idea what to say but then they had started talking about her work and about his work and they kept talking. Not because their jobs had so much in common but because they both liked to help people and animals. After their conversation shifted to Pouch and she talked about her dog, Layla. She had even offered him to come have dinner at her place soon so he could meet Layla too. He really hoped it would become to something because he could use somebody, now his brother had left his house and Zoya was long gone. It was time for him to love again.

It was so good, hopefully he would see her again.

Alison and Shay were sitting in the common room, looking at cradles in the booklet she had thinking from the shop for baby stuff that was close to her apartment. They both looked at the little pink one that was so cute, but what if they would have a boy? They kept looking at all the stuff and tried to imagine how the little room in Alison's apartment would become a baby room for their little miracle. It would be wonderful and they could hardly wait. Hopefully Kelly would come with an answer soon. They hoped that he would come the evening after shift tomorrow. Then they could start with their little miracle, the little room for their miracle.

Gabby looked at her laptop as she closed her eyes, thinking about she was going to do. She wanted to become a candidate and Boden had emailed now that she had to be fast because the spot was going to be filled by another candidate if she would not take it soon. She really wanted to, but was afraid that it would cost her relationship with Matt. Matt had also finally seemed to be living up now he had helped the boy with his bed and she didn't want to ruin his mood again.

Matt was taking the bus home in the meantime from his constructing job. It was not forbidding for him to drive but he preferred not to, afraid that something would go wrong when he was driving because he would not hear it, even with the hearing aids. Yesterday he had been driving and it had been scary. He did not want to responsible if an accident happened. He could only imagine how Heather felt after he DU, so he was so scared something would happen like that. He would never that over that.

He got home and he felt happy, because the constructing had bene good. He thought that he would not ever be happy again without his hearing or without being a lieutenant again. But he was happy again, even though he wished he could still be a firefighter because it would make him happy, but he actually felt happy again, not so much because he loved constructing but because he loved getting back a normal life again. He was working, went home, had dinner with Gabby and they spend the evening and night together and it was good, it was good to live life like this.

Maybe it was one of the reasons that he did not want her to become a candidate. It was selfish, it was selfish of him and he knew that. Maybe it was time to do something right.

Gabby was still out because she went to the gym and he started to make dinner. He wasn't done yet when she came home and approached him carefully and laid her hand on his shoulder, softly, afraid to startle him because he couldn't hear her walk in and he turned around, kissed her. She looked at him and at the food with a smile.

**Smells great.** She signed and he nodded.

**Can you set the table?** He signed and she nodded. Then he walked to the hallway and got the hearing aids from the cabinet so they could talk.

''How was your day?'' She asked a she could hear her now.

''It was good.'' He said as he turned around again and looked at her.

''I did what I liked, it made me happy. I want you to make to be happy to.'' Matt signed and he walked closer, laid his hands on her shoulder and kissed her, then he started to talk again; ''If you want to be a candidate, you should be a candidate. I want you to be happy and I know you are going be grateful….and that you are going to be a great firefighter. '' He said, struggling with his words and she got teary eyes and hugged him, knowing that this was a big step for him, but that they would finally be okay about this.

They kissed again and he smiled at her. ''You are going to be a great firefighter, I am sure and I support you.

Kelly walked up the stairs to Alison's apartment the next day after shift. He just had had dinner with Erin and had talked with her again, but she really would hope that he would not be their donor. It was hard for him to tell but to him, Erin was more important now as she was his girlfriend and he loved her and he had to spend his future with her. He knocked on the door and Leslie opened, pulled him inside, as if they had been waiting for her and made him sit down on the couch and offered him a beer. He refused but she still went to get one for him and he looked to the ground, finding it harder and harder to tell her the news that he would not be their donor. It was not easy to tell because he knew how bad they wanted it and he did feel honored that Shay had asked him again. He wanted to be their donor and really wanted to. But he had to choose for his future. Shay came walking back and handed him the beer and he looked up at her, took a deep breath before saying what he had to.

''I am sorry, I can't be your donor.'' He said then.

* * *

NOTE: Kelly had some bad news to tell Alison and Shay, will this cost the friendship between Shay and him and what will it mean for the relationship between Alison and Shay now they have to find a new donor? Matt allows Gabby know that he is finally being okay with her being a candidate and he will support her. Cruz had a good date but will he see Olivia again?

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you liked this chapter. Please do leave a review before you go! I would love to know what you think about it and what you would like and hope to see in the next chapters.


	32. Chapter 32

Shay looked at Kelly, upset as she walked into Molly's with Alison. It was two days alter and Matt had organized a party for Gabby as she was having her first shift as a candidate tomorrow. Boden had bene happy when she told she could start as fast as possible and he was excited to start tomorrow. She wearing bunker wear and walked around, talking with everybody, wearing her candidate helmet.

Matt stood behind the bar together with Herrmann and they had put a list on the wall, giving each drink a number and some of the man looked puzzled as they held up the amount of fingers for their drink but when Kelly saw it was for Matt to understood what drink they wanted and Kelly held up to fingers and Matt laughed as he got a beer for Kelly. It was still fairly calm as there were not so many people here yet and Kelly started signing with Matt, to talk how everything was.

Shay and Alison looked at Kelly and sad Erin walking in as well and they had hard time saying hi to here, knowing that she was the one to blame that they would not have baby. That Kelly would not be their donor because Kelly wanted to, but she didn't agree. They understood that Kelly listened to her as she was the girl he loved but it was too bad, because they wanted it so bad and they would be so good and looking after a baby. Sure, they could still have one, but it would be different if they new Kelly was their donor.

Now they didn't know if they would become mothers.

Gabby was really enjoying the party and she thought it was so sweet Matt and Herrmann had organized this for her together. It meant a lot to her and so many people were here. They even had invited all of her family. Except her parents were not there because they were in the Dominican republic, which was too bad as she wondered what her parents would say. She had emailed them but it was not as good as telling them.

''Enjoying yourself?'' Matt asked as he joined her with a drink because Herrmann could manage the bar on his own now and he would do it later again but he wanted to see if Gabby was enjoying herself.

''The helmet looks very cute.'' He said, laying his hands on her cheeks and kissed her and looked at the helmet on her head and she laughed.

''Thank you for the party.''

''Sorry?'' Matt asked as he could not hear her over the music.

Thank you. She signed then and he took the helmet of her head and kissed her on her forehead.

''You are welcome, you deserve it.'' He said then.

Erin was enjoying her wine as she sat by the table, Kelly talking with some of the guys and she looked around, saw Alison and Leslie talking with Gabriela and she looked at the couple. They seemed to happy and sweet together and she realized that they would be sweet with kids, that they would probably be great mothers and that she was keeping them away from that now.

Matt looked up as another person he had invited talked into Molly's. Clarke and Herrmann immediately stood up, angry while Eric Waters walked to the bar, carefully. They were afraid the candidate was going to do something to Matt. But Eric just walked to Matt and they started to sign and Matt just smiled at him and they kept signing.

Herrmann looked at Casey, frowning and Matt turned to Christopher.

''Don't worry, he is good, we made up and we are friends now.'' Matt said then and Christopher turned around, surprised and Eric and Matt kept on going in their conversation in sign language. Clarke looked a little suspicious but he was also glad that there was somebody who could do sign language very well so Matt also had somebody to talk with because the music was playing so loud.

Gabby was dancing with her brother on Latino music and his head bumped into the helmet and everybody was laughing, The party was a great success as it seemed everybody were enjoying themselves.

Christopher and Cindy were both standing behind the bar now Matt was drinking something with Eric and she looked at Herrmann, knew that they would get their first foster child soon. It would not be easy and he felt stupid for getting a vasectomy, they could have been getting another baby of their own, but they could give other kids some love, although it would be hard to spread all this love. Yesterday they had finished the children's room. They were ready for it, hopefully it wouldn't get too much for them.

It was a great party but it was getting later and they all had a shift tomorrow. Most of them went home and Alison and Shay also got back in their car. Alison sighed deep.

''Erin was looking at us, she almost seemed to feel guilty. Maybe…maybe the tides will turn.'' Alison said then and Shay nodded, although she still was mad with Kelly. She didn't want to, because he always had been her best friend but she just was sad and upset about it. But hopefully she could figure it out with Kelly because she would miss her best friend if this kept them apart.

Cruz was driving home as well, but before driving to his house he looked at the flowers on the back seat and he drove the house he knew Olivia lived and nervous he walked to the front door and pushed the doorbell. Olivia opened, yawned.

''Joe? It's late.'' She said and he nodded.

''Just wanted to give you this.'' Joe said as he handed her the flowers and a big Labrador jumped up against his leg.

''I think Layla likes the flowers.'' Olivia laughed and she moved her hair behind her air, blushing.

''Do you like them?'' Joe asked.

''Yeah…I guess.'' She shrugged and when he got worried she looked up again with a teasing smile.

''but I like you more.'' She said and suddenly she moved forward and kissed him.

''Ready for your first shift?'' Matt asked as he got his hearing aids out and she smiled and nodded. They both got ready for bed and she laid down in his arms, nervous about tomorrow but she also knew that he was supporting her and that made her feel stronger.

''I am nervous though.'' She said, her face right in front of him and he was trying to read her lips.

''yeah, I am sure you are, but don't be nervous, you are going to do great and you know it is also nice that you already know the guys and they won't be too hard on you, I am sure.'' Matt said and she nodded and kissed him and fell asleep, worried that she would be too tired for her first shift.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby is going to have her first shift as a candidate tomorrow. How will things go with Herrmann being her lieutenant? How will it go? At least she is back in the firehouse! How will Matt adjust to Gabby being away on full shifts? Can Kelly and Shay make up and will Erin change her mind now she has seen the couple? More about Cruz and his love coming up and more on Herrmann and Cindy!

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you did like this chapter. I also hope that you are as excited for the new episode as I am! Please leave a review with what you thought of this chapter and hopefully till next chapter! Might be another chapter before the episode tomorrow!


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER: **Respect each other's opinions and please do not fight in the review sections, it makes me angry and sad and if it keeps happening, I WILL stop writing the story!

**One week later, the shift at night. **

Gabby was running after the guys that ran to the truck as they had gotten a call and she got in the truck as one of the first. She was just as fast as the others, although they thought she would be slower. It was also late at night and she had just taken a short nap and she was feeling good again as the truck rushed away. She put the helmet on her head and Mouch laughed as she did so as he still needed some time to adjust to Gabby being a candidate on the truck now. The other boy that had joined them to fill in Otis's old spot now he was on rescue squad. His name was Nick Spencer and he was very friendly with Gabby and she liked him, just like all the other men of truck and she felt like this was the right place.

They rushed to the scene and got at the scene of the car crash and they got out of the truck, looking at the couples laying on the ground and a mother started to cry as her child was still in the backseat.

''The door is jammed!'' Gabby yelled as she saw the small infant in the back of the car. The other man were trying to get the parents free and Spencer walked her way, tried to pull the door open.

''I tried that. I am not that much weaker.'' Gabby said a little annoyed as he kept doing that.

''I don't doubt that you are not strong enough, I just want to try.'' Spencer said and he got the lever and put it in the door, trying to get it open and Gabby helped him and they looked relieved as the door burst open. They got the infant out and the parents were all safe as well and Gabby was relieved because she was always glad when everybody was safe.

She had seen a lot of these car crashes the alst three shifts and luckily these had all come out okay.

''I made you some coffee, with caramel.'' Kelly said he walked towards the ambulance and he sat down on the edge of the ambo, Alison and Shay looking at him a little angry but he just ignored it and looked at them.

''So are you going to drink the coffee or let it get cold?'' He said then and the girls sat down beside him, drinking the coffee and thanking him for the coffee.

''You know, I feel bad for what happened, I really wanted to be your donor. If I could do it today, I would. Then I would be your donor and have babies together with Erin, but the last time I said yes, I was single and that is a difference.''

''It's okay, you love Erin, we understand.'' Alison said and Kelly nodded.

''You know, you should ask her to marry you, she wants to marry you.'' Shay said as she had seen Erin looking at Kelly in Molly's and if she had to guess, she would say Erin really wanted so.

''You think?''

''I am a great wing woman, I almost got Gabby and Matt hitched.''

''Almost? How did they not marry?''

Shay looked in the coffee.

''She wasn't able to give him an answer before the explosion and after the explosion they kind off forget about, I guess.'' Shay said and Alison looked at Kelly.

''Do you want to marry her?'' She asked and Kelly nodded.

''yeah, she is the first woman I really want to marry, I want to spend my life with.''

''Well, then we are going to help you. We will get you hitched first…and then we get our own family!'' Alison said and Shay nodded. Maybe they should get their family to wait if they could help a friend and make it up. They walked back to the common room, just in time for morning news.

At home, Matt got out of bed, he hated it when Gabby was on shift. This was a third shift and he was so worried. She had been so excited after her last few shifts but he still felt so worried that something would happen to her. He kept being worried because he knew so much could happen when she was on shift. He had always been worried, also when she was still on ambulance but he was even more worried now. She was a good firefighter and really good so he also knew that she was doing very careful.

He walked to the kitchen and took the can they kept small vegetables in for omelets and he walked to the furnace, letting the egg fall over de vegetables and baked the omelet. He had to get to work and he had to hurry, otherwise eh would have waited for Gabby to have breakfast with her.

After having breakfast he walked up the stairs again and got dressed and walking down the stairs, he put the hearing aids in his ears and walked to the kitchen to fill his lunch box for lunch when he heard that he had left the radio on yesterday evening when he went to bed. It is not like he was really listening, he could hardly understand what they were saying on the radio because then he would have to pit it too loud.

''Truck 81… rushed to the scene but…. seem to be trapped inside….''

Matt dropped the lunch box out of his hands and ran to the radio, but it was already talking about the next new story. Worried he looked on his phone but not a single message from Gabby. Worried he tried to call her, hoping that he had just misheard it and that there was nothing wrong with truck 81.

But she did not take off her phone or return as message and worried he got into his car, wanting to drive by the firehouse before going to the contracting job. He was so worried about Gabby while he got to his car and he tried to keep his mind on driving because the bus would be too slow. He had his hearing aids in and thought it would be fine. His heart was pounding in his chest as eh could only hope that it was not Gabby, that there was nothing wrong with Gabby.

His hands were shaking on the wheel. He tried to keep his eyes on the road but he was so nervous that something would be wrong with Gabby. He took a deep breath and heard one of the honks on the street, but it was too late to stop before the other car drove against his.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby was having a good time on her shift and is getting along just fine with the boys. Kelly is making up with Shay and they made a deal and have a new goal! Matt heard something on the radio and thought it was something about Gabby and rushed to the firehouse because he was so worried about his girl, but he should have been more careful himself? Is truck 81 okay? Is Matt okay?

The next chapter is going to be very exciting, I promise but I hope the first episode of the third season tonight also is going to be very exciting! Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I hope you liked it. Please leave a review with what you think. A review about what you think about the story please and not about other people's reviews!


	34. Chapter 34

**Truck 81, Ambulance 61**

Gabby could not hear what the call was about as she ran towards the ambulance and only in the last minute she realized she had to go to the truck. Sometimes she still had to get used to that. She got in the truck and Nick Spencer was the last to get in and closed the door as they rushed away. The scene was pretty close the firehouse and she already saw the smoke coming from the front of the truck that was driven up against. She looked and she got out of the truck when she saw the stickers on the sides.

M. Casey constructing.

''Matt!'' She ran out to the truck to the door at the driver's side and Matt looked at her, blood streaming down his face and she looked worried.

''Are you okay?''

''I am, don't worry, I just can't get out.'' Matt said as he pressed his hand against his head, where the blood was coming from. Shay came running towards the truck with a gauze in her hand and pushed it against Matt's head.

''We are going to get you out.'' Herrmann said but Matt was breathing heavily and looking around and Herrmann knew the man could not hear him. They tried to force the door open but it did not work and Matt looked panicked.

''Me knee hurts, please get me out.'' He yelled loud as he could not hear himself and he started to get panicked. Gabby walked around the truck and before Herrmann could say anything she climbed in the truck through the window and took the Gauze from him and pressed it against his head as he looked at her, tears in his eyes.

''I shouldn't have been driving, I thought you were hurt!'' He screamed and she nodded, calmed him down as there was nothing he should be worried about, he just had to get out now and be okay. She looked at him and made sure that he was listening to her and he could hear her as the guy were getting the saw to get the door open.

''Do you have any pain in your neck, your head?''

''Just the wound and my knee.'' Matt said and he turned his head away and started to push against the door.

''Casey, don't!'' Herrmann said as they tried to force the door open again. Finally it opened and they helped Matt out. He managed to limp to the stretcher with some help. Then Shay and Rafferty took him in the ambulance, Gabby staying there to drive back with truck as the shift was almost over.

''Hey, no dizzy? No nausea?'' Shay asked worried as Rafferty was driving because Shay knew a little sign language in case Matt could not hear her.

''I am okay, just my knee and the bleeding, it will be fine,'' Matt assured her but all he could think about was Gabriela saving him from the car. He had panicked but then she was there.

Shay and Rafferty took him to the hospital but Shay still ordered a CT, knowing that he was stubborn and might not be talling abut a headache.

A little later, Gabby ran into the ER, finding Matt on a bed, a cooling back about his knee that had bumped into the dashboard in the crash and was bruised and sore. Luckily it was not broken or fractured. He had come off pretty well with only a head wound and some bruises and scrapes. Luckily the person that had driven against him was okay too and only Matt's truck was damaged.

''Don't worry, I am going to be okay.'' Matt said, looking at Gabby while the nurse was stitching his head wound. They had made a CT to be sure but there was nothing wrong with him and she was so glad he was okay. Maybe it had been stupid he had been driving while panicking because he could hear even less when he was emotional.

''This pretty face is not going to be pretty anymore.'' Matt said then and the nurse told him to lay still.

''You can't even see a thing when I am done.'' She said a little grumpy and Matt looked at Gabby.

''That's a shame, I thought that chicks dig scars.'' He said dryly, trying to keep the situation a little lighthearted, feeling bad about everything already.

Leslie and Kelly walked into the jeweler and walked to the section they kept the ring and she kept waiting excited for what Kelly would choose for Erin but he just kept biting his lip and seemed in doubt. At first they wanted to go with the three of them but then Alison had said that it was better if she went alone with Kelly, because they were best friends.

''What do you think she will like?''

''I don't know you sexy voice detective as well as you, Kelly.'' Shay said but she pointed at a nice, simple white gold ring.

''I think every girl would love this one.''

Kelly nodded but say another ring then, he liked it and he was sure the Erin would like it,

''This one would be great I think.'' He said then and Leslie nodded.

''Well, what size do you need?'' Leslie asked and he looked up at her, surprised.

''Rings have sizes?''

''Oh you and Matt are just the same! You stupid men!'' She sighed and held out her hand to Kelly; ''Does Erin have bigger hands or smaller.''

''Smaller, about the size of the jeweler.'' Kelly said and the woman of the jeweler tried it on her hand and it fitted perfect.

''I hope it will fit, if not you can get it resized.'' The jeweler said and Kelly nodded and paid for the ring. He knew it was a shot in the dark, but the whole proposal was, what if she didn't want to get married?

Shay kept talking about their wedding location as they walked outside and suddenly Severide pulled her in his arms.

''Thank you Shay, this means a lot, you are my best friend.''

''It means a lot to me to help you as your best friend.'' She said as she hugged him and was glad that Kelly was her best friend.

A little disappointment about him not being her donor would not be able to change that.

''I feel like I have been out to long and drinking too much.'' Matt said, the ice pack against his head and laying on the couch. Gabby said down next to him and got the ice pack away, looking at the bruised area around the stitches.

''You are going to be looking ugly for a while.'' She joked then and he looked almost worried

''Don't worry, I am just glad you are okay.'' She said and she checked if the plasters were still okay on his stitches and laid down against him on the couch. It hurt him a little bit as his body was so battered but he liked her laying against him and he kissed her on her forehead. ''Thank you for saving me, you were great. Told you, you are going to be a great candidate.'' He said and she shrugged.

''I climbed in the car while Herrmann didn't tell me to, but I was emotionally involved.''

''But you did the right thing, I was panicking.'' He said and he pulled her even tighter against him.

''I love you.'' He said then, laying his head against hers, proud that she was the one that had saved him.

NOTE: Gabby saved Matt when he was trapped in the car and luckily he came out okay! Kelly really bought the ring but will he really do it? Some love between Shay and Severide because I think that is what we need after last night.

Thank you so much for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you would like to see and how much longer you want this story to be! J


	35. Chapter 35

Shay was sitting in the apartment she used to live with Kelly to pick up more of her stuff as she was closer to getting moving in with Alison and Kelly really wanted Erin to come live with him here.

Most of the boxes were already downstairs but she was sitting by the table with Kelly now, thinking about his proposal it him as he had no idea where he would do it.

''Where should I ask her?'' Kelly asked. 'Molly's?''

Shay rolled her eyes. ''You could but you could also choose for something a little more special. Maybe the pier, or take a walk with her through the park and ask her at the cloud gate.''

''But…but is me asking her not romantic and special?'' Kelly said and Shay rolled her eyes.

''Well sure, you asking her is special and romantic but maybe you want to do something more private, you know. To go somewhere alone with her. But that is your choice.''

''No, it is okay.'' Kelly said as he kept thinking and typed something in the laptop again.

''This is her favorite restaurant. How about this?'' She showed the picture and she shrugged. ''The tables are pretty close together, you can't even sit down beside it. I wouldn't do it if I were you. I would think of something more special.'' Shay said and Kelly sighed.

''I can't think of anything special enough.''

''You will think of something special.'' Then she suddenly grabbed the laptop and started to type.

''Oh no, she is afraid of heights. She can do it on the job but I won't take her there for a proposal.''

Shay sighed again, closing the tab that made it able to reserve private ledge time at the Sears tower.

''Maybe you are thinking too special, Leslie. Me and Erin, we like simple things.'' Kelly shook his head.

''You will think of something special, I am sure.''

Otis walked onto the cemetery, together with Elise. Today was the day Peter would have become twenty-four and they were here to put some flowers by his grave, but when they got there they saw there was hardly any place left and Elise looked, moved that nobody seemed to have forgotten Peter today. Brian moved the flowers that where from their grandma a little bit and moved their flowers by it as well. There were flowers from his family, from his friends, from everybody of the firehouse and Otis looked at the photo that was standing against the stone and he really missed Peter. The guys from squad had made a print of Pouch's paw in stone and it was on his grave as well and Elise picked it up, thinking it was really nice.

''Is your dad close to here as well?'' Otis asked softly and Elise looked around.

''His grave is there….not so far away. Son and dad should not be together here.''

''No. No firefighter should be here.'' Otis said and he laid his arm around her as she started to sob.

''I don't want to come here in a few years for three graves, for Peter, my dad and you.'' She said and he looked at her.

''You will never have to go here for me, can you start believing me in that? I am missing our love because we have not been talking and I am sure that is not how Peter would want to see us.''

Slowly she started to nod, tears in her eyes and she kissed him, crying against his chest then.

''I just want to be with you, but you have to try to come to me too.'' He said and finally Elise nodded and held him, hoping he would never go away.

''Layla!'' Joe called the dog as he was throwing the ball through the garden again and Layla came bringing it back. Olivia came walking outside and sat by the table and Joe sat down as well.

''It looks delicious.'' He said as she saw the cake she just made and she smiled proud. Layla climbed on his lap and he petted the dog and the dog ate some cake too.

''How was your shift yesterday?'' She asked as she took a sip from her tea and he took his coffee.

''It was long, we had a few calls. One was pretty chaotic. It was our former lieutenant, he had been in a car accident and he couldn't get out of the car but luckily he was all okay.'' Cruz said and Olivia nodded.

''And how was your work?'' He asked and she shrugged.

''Few sick puppies, none as cute as Pouch.'' She smirked and he chuckled.

''Well, I also like to hear about your work.''

''Well, your work is way more exciting.'' Olivia said, blushing. She felt like her stories were dull compared to the exciting stories he told about his job but he shook his head.

''Are you kidding me, I want to know everything about you too.'' Joe said and Olivia smiled, humble.

''I want to hear your stories every day.'' He said then with a smile and he moved closer to kiss her and he loved her, and the dog on his lap sure loved the cake he left for her eat now.

Matt had a little trouble walking as his knee was still so sore and Gabby walked in front of him as they walked into the garage his car was brought to and he looked as most of the dents were out of his truck already and he was glad that the truck was okay, but only reason was that he was thinking about selling it, because he was scared that something like this would happen again and maybe it would be worse than just a few stitches and a few bruises. Maybe he should not be driving even if he was allowed to drive and he was still able to drive. His doctor had even told him that he was probably a better driver than a lot of other drivers because he was more focused…but he didn't feel like he proved that by crashing after being upset.

Gabby touched his wrist and he looked. She handed him an envelope and he opened it, surprised he looked at the two stickers, one a serious one to tell the people behind him he was a deaf driver and chuckling he looked at the other sticker and he smiled because of the text.

''But I don't want to drive again, I am scared it will go wrong again.''

''Why? You are a good driver, accidents happen and if you don't drive yourself, you will be depended on my and public transport. Come on Matt, you can do it, don't give up on driving.'' She said as she cupped his face in her hands. Slowly he started to not, still not entirely sure but grateful that she believed in him.

* * *

NOTE: Kelly and Shay are still planning the proposal but Shay seems to want something else than Kelly! But he is planning a proposal! Otis and Elise put flowers at Peter's grave it now it would have been his birthday and they finally talked again and opened up. Cruz and Olivia are growing closer and he finally doesn't feel alone anymore! Matt had his truck fixed but even though Gabby still wants him to drive, he doesn't dare it anymore.

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you really liked this chapter and please a leave a review what you hope to see for next chapter! Please do and thank you! I updated a one-shot about 3x1, about Shay and Dawson dealing with her death. It would mean a lot if you would read it, it is on my profile!


	36. Chapter 36

Shay and Rafferty rushed with the ambulance to scene they were called to for a baby and Shay felt anxious, as she felt more stressed when it was a baby, because it was so bad to see the little ones cry.

''I hate it when it is a baby. It was a good shift, almost over and now a baby.'' Shay sighed and Alison nodded.

They arrived at the scene and ran inside the house, a blonde woman opening the door and they were guided inside.

''I wanted to bring away this trash this morning…and this baby..'' She almost started to cry, as they walked to the kitchen where there was a small baby in a basket, wrapped in blankets and crying loud.

''This is not your baby?'' Alison asked and the woman shook her head.

''This baby, does it look like mine?'' She asked as Shay took the baby in her arms. He was tiny, but he was also of Asian descent and Shay shook her head, finding it hard to believe that somebody would ever leave their baby like this.

''You found him in the trash?'' Alison asked worried as she asked for police back-up and Shay walked outside, trying not to cry because of this tiny poor baby. She held him in his arms, trying to comfort him, the boy crying and crying and she cooed, not able to imagine that somebody would ever leave her baby like this.

Two police officers arrived and Alison and the woman explained everything and when everything was done and the police officer came with them to bring the baby to the hospital to make sure he was okay.

''Come, we have to bring John to the hospital.'' Alison said as she saw Shay sitting on the back of the ambulance, holding the baby in her arms.

''His name is not John.'' Shay said and the police officer climbed in the ambo to drive with them.

''He is John Doe for now..''

''Jason, his name is Jason.'' Shay said as she held the baby, Jason holding her finger, finally stopped with crying.

Matt was waiting as Gabby would come from her shift soon and they would go out to lunch with his sister. He was a little nervous as he would also see Violet today. He had seen Christie after his accident but not Violet yet and he was a little nervous about that.

Suddenly she grabbed him from behind and he laughed as he had not heard her coming and turning around, he kissed her. They got ready for the lunch and she drove the restaurant. Matt was sitting beside her, still nervous and when they arrived by the restaurant Violet looked excited as they walked in and the girl left the table, ran to her uncle. Matt lifted her up and turned around with her in his arms and she laughed and he was happy, because he could still hear the laughter of his little niece. Gabby introduced herself to Violet – She had seen Christie before – and was she glad she finally met his little niece now. He was so great with Diego and Eva and he wanted to get to knew his niece well as well.

''Uncle Matt, mommy says you talk with your hands now, how do you do that?'' Violet asked as they walked to the table and Matt laughed as the girls seemed to think he literally talked with his hands. They sat down by the table and he smiled at Violet; ''look at me and Gabby.'' He said then and he started to sign to Gabby.

**I** **love** **you**.

Gabby laughed and signed back. **I** **love you too. What now?**

**Just sign.** He signed with a smile and she smirked.

Violet was looking at them with open mouth; ''That is so cool.''

''But I can still talk with you.'' He said then and she smiled, touched his hearing air for a second before ordering her children's pizza. It was a great lunch and they both had a great time.

''Violet is so sweet.'' Gabby said as they drove back. ''She should come sleep over, she would be the perfect daughter.''

''No kids until we are married.'' He said then and Gabby looked aside.

''Oh are we stil going to get married.''

''If you answer my proposal.'' He smirked and she raised one eyebrow.

''You want that to be the memory of our proposal, that day?''

'' No, you are right. I will do it right.'' He said then.

Kelly looked at the box that was on the table, not sure if he would ever be able to open the box for Erin, afraid that he would get an answer he was not hoping for. It made him so nervous and feel confused because he was brave enough to run into burning buildings but not to ask his love one simple question. Besides, he still didn't know when and where to ask her and he could not figure it out. He had wanted to ask Shay but she had not come back after the last call while their shift was over and he figured their call just took longer.

With a deep sigh, he kept looking at the box.

Cruz was preparing dinner as Olivia was looking around his apartment, it was the first time that she was here. Before they had only been at her place because of Layla. Now her cousin was watching the dog and they could spend some time at his place. He was preparing a dish his dad had learned him, something he had also learned from his mother and he liked it, as it was something that reminded him off home and he hoped that she would like it.

''Can we maybe watch the Blackhawks game today?'' She asked as she was the big Blackhawks flag on the wall. She really liked the sport and was glad he seemed to like it too.

''We could watch it.'' He said, he had been thinking about getting them tickets because he would have loved to go with her and do something special for her but he had not been sure if she would like it. They ate dinner and she said it was great, when he wanted to get her something more to drink.

''I got you some wine…red and white because I am not sure what you like.'' He said and she started to smirk and blush.

''Do you maybe have a beer?'' She asked a little shy as she tucked her half long hair behind her ears and he laughed, got two beers as they walked to the couch and sat down to watch the game.

Cruz laid his arm around her, realizing she was even better than he could imagine, she was prefect, she was not as girly as she had thought, she was perfect for him.

''You are also allowed to stay over.'' He said then, doing it blunt as he thought it would give him the most honest response. He hoped she would say yes but also knew that maybe it was still a little early to sleep over.

''I think I could stay over.'' She said as she took a sip of beer.

* * *

NOTE: Olivia and Cruz are really growing closer and closer! Matt spend some time with his family and Gabby brought up the proposal and what will he do now? How is the other proposal coming along? And Shafferty saved a little baby, but can they let go of the boy now?

I am sorry if your favorite storyline is not in here but I can't include all storylines in each chapter, if it was not in this chapter, it will be in the next one!

Thank you so much for reading and I hope that you did like this chapter! Please do leave a review with what you think, reviews keep me motivated to write! Thank you!


	37. Chapter 37

Leslie and Alison walked into the hospital, carrying a small teddy bear and they walked to the pediatric floor.

''We are here for the boy that was brought in here yesterday. He is a foundling.'' Alison said to a nurse and the nurse nodded but also seemed a little confused.

''We brought him in here yesterday, we just want to see how he is doing.'' Shay explained and they were brought to the pediatric area.

''He is going fine, we think he is about five weeks old.'' The nurse told them as they walked to the crib the baby was in and Shay and Alison laid down.

They looked at the little baby that was looking at them as well and Shay put the little teddy in his tiny crib.

''Do you think we can hold him?'' Shay asked and Alison was pretty sure it would be fine. Shay held him in his arms and the boy reached his arm out, held the necklace she was wearing.

''Maybe it's a question you don't want to answer…but what do you think about adopting him?'' Shay asked then, holding the boy she called Jason and Alison and moved a little closer, looking at the baby looking at them. They knew it would be hard for them to adopt him because of all the rules and regulations, but they also know that they would be able to give him a good home and that was what the baby deserved after this terrible stuff.

''Jason Rafferty.'' Shay said and Alison shook her head as she looked at the little boy again.

'''Jason Shay would be more perfect for this little guy.'' She said then, caressing Jason over his cheek and the baby gave them a big, toothless smile.

Kelly walked into the police office, knowing that Erin was still working on the case of the baby Alison and Shay had found and they were trying to find the mother that had dumped the baby. But he couldn't wait anymore, the ring made him nervous, he really needed to ask her now before he got too nervous again.

He ran up the stairs, almost bumping into Jay Halstead and he walked into the office. Erin was sitting by her desk, reading more papers and he coughed, not only Erin but also all of her coworkers looking at him.

Then he slowly got down on his knee and took the box, Erin looking at him with her mouth open, surprised.

''Erin Lindsay, will you marry me?'' He asked then, Hank Voight also entering the office. Erin just stood up, her hands in front of her mouth when she suddenly started to smile. He had been scared first because it was not the most special nor romantic proposal but he asked and he just hoped that she would be okay with it.

''yes, yes!'' She said then, climbing over her desk and falling in his arms. Voight just started to clap real slowly and Kelly only noticed not what all of her coworkers were looking and clapping. Erin was crying from happiness.

''Congratulations.'' Jay Halstead said a little strained and Kelly looked at Voight, afraid for his response but he nodded, slowly.

''Congratulations.'' Voight then, slowly but Kelly knew it was important.

Cruz and Otis walked around the shopping mall, Olivia and Elise chatting with each other. Cruz had wanted to go out with Olivia and she had wanted to go shopping. She was perfect for him except he didn't like shopping so much but it was so fun to see her enjoying the shopping and it was also nice for Elise. They just kept talking about what they were looking for and wanted to buy while the guys kept discussing for the restaurant.

Cruz and Olivia walked to the restaurant while Brian and Elise entered one more shot.

Elise fitted a dress and walked to a changing room and Otis waited until she walked out, still carrying all her bags and she walked out, looking at the dress in the mirror and looked at him.

''Is it looking okay?''

''It is looking good, you are looking good.'' Otis said and she smiled, looking the mirror again.

Then they walked to the counter and before she could pay it he paid it, smiling at her.

''Why are you paying for it?'' She asked.

''Can't I give my girlfriend a present?'' He said and she smiled, hugged him and kissed him. ''Thank you so much.'' She said again and they walked to the restaurant, hand in hand.

Kelly was getting all ready for the day when he realized he had to tell his friend about his engagement. He had asked her yesterday and had gone out for dinner and had a good night together. Then he got his helmet for his motor and kissed his fiancée, whom was cleaning everything away from lunch.

''I am going to tell Matt about his proposal.'' He said and she nodded understanding. He had called Shay to tell her and the others would hear it at the firehouse but he could not call Matt because he could not call Matt because he could not understand people over the phone very well. He also wouldn't hear it at the firehouse and he had something to ask Matt.

''I am going to take two witnesses.'' Kelly said and Erin nodded. She knew he didn't want to choose between Shay and Casey so it was okay, she would take two too.

She kissed him and he looked at her.

''Aren't you disappointed by the proposal?'' He asked worried.

''No, it was perfect. It was perfect that you just asked me. It was perfect.'' She said and kissed him.

Then he walked to his motor outside and drove away.

Matt was cleaning his truck when Kelly arrived on his motor and walked to the truck.

''I am engaged!'' Kelly said excited and Matt looked up.

''Congratulations!' He said then as he got up to hug his friend, so happy for him but he also knew that he would be next, that Gabby expected him to propose but it seemed stupid now, because Kelly had already done it, so it was better to wait a little, so he could think of something. It would mean that they were both planning their wedding at the same time while Kelly was first now. But he could think of something later. Now they should focus on Kelly's and Erin's wedding instead of proposing to Gabby now. He could ask her when it was time and he had an idea.

''I am so happy for you man, how did her family react?''

''She doesn't have contact with her parents but Voight is the closest she has to a dad. He was okay with it after we worked together after the hospital bombing.'' Kelly said and he walked inside with Matt to get a beer, to celebrate his engagement.

''Will you be my best man?'' He asked then and Matt looked a little surprised, so honored Kelly was asking him.

''That would mean a lot to me.''

''Of course man, you are my best friend.'' Kelly said, as they kept talking about the upcoming wedding.

* * *

NOTE: Kelly asked Erin to marry him and she said yes! Matt was very happy for him but is not sure if he should propose now Kelly will marry soon or wait until they are married, but will Gabby wait that long? Shay and Alison also have an idea for the future but will they be able to adopt Jason? It would mean they still get the family they always wanted.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I hope that you liked this chapter and you like where the storylines are going! Please do leave a review with what you think about this chapter!


	38. Chapter 38

Shay and Alison walked into the hospital again, not able to leave the little Babyboy that all alone there, even more alone. They kept him company and held him and it seemed to be good for the girl, as he smiled when they were there. There was a social worker sitting by the bed now and carefully they entered the room.

''We are the EMTs that brought him in here, we just like to check on him.'' Leslie said as they entered the room.

''Did you leave the bear here?'' The social worker asked and they nodded.

''Yes, we did.''

''We are trying to get him placed in a foster home as fast as we can.'' The social worker said, handing Jason to Leslie.

''We would like to be his foster parents. We might not been through the whole process, but we could be great mothers for him.''

''Hmm…the home will have to be safe.''

''We can get that fixed, you can go look in our home tomorrow to see if we can qualify. Honestly, I don't think that there will be a better pair to take care of this baby.'' Shay said almost desperate, afraid they would give Jason away to another family.

''I guess I could go see your home tomorrow and do my best for you, because it might a good way to get this baby boy a home soon.'' The social worker said.

Barely an hour later, Kelly and Matt walked inside Alison's apartment, because it had a spare room and Shay had called them, if they could help her out. They were happy they could help them out.

''I got some more back-up.'' Matt said then as another car stopped and Eric Waters also got out of the car, waving at Matt and Kelly as he walked towards them.

''Why him?''

''He is nice and he is pretty good at carpeting.'' Matt said. It was also nice to have somebody around that could speak sign language as Kelly had given up on the classes and Matt couldn't wear the hearing aids when he was working with the drills and such. It hurt his ears if he did not get them out.

Then they went inside and started working. Eric was working on a dresser, while Matt worked on a crib, similar to the one he had made for Boden and Donna and Kelly was painting the empty room.

Gabby was cleaning around the house, doubting about calling Shay to ask how she was doing and if she liked to go drink something together as they hadn't talked after their fight, not even on shift and she hated it, she just wanted the friendship back.

Taking her phone from her pocket she called Shay.

''Hey, it's me-''

''Gabby, I can't call now, me and Alison are a bit busy, we might become foster parents to the baby.'' Shay said and Gabby looked outside. Sure, this was very important and she was happy for Shay and Rafferty, but it made her sad because she missed her friend.

''Good luck, I wish you all the best.'' Gabby said then and hung up the phone. She was starting to feel a little lonely as she could not always talk with Matt. Hopefully she and Shay would make up soon.

''Do you know the baby's name?'' Eric asked and Matt shook his head. Eric walked to the other room where Kelly was finishing the painting.

''Hey, do you know the name of the baby boy?''

''He doesn't really have an official name yet because he was a foundling, but I think Leslie and Alison want to call him Jason.'' Kelly explained and Eric nodded, he gave Kelly a short smile before walking back to the living room. Kelly was glad that Matt had made friend with Eric. They might have been on a bad start but it was nice that Eric and Matt got along so well, because knew they could communicate in sign language this well.

Kelly finished the painting and walked back to the living room to help Matt with the crib. Helping Matt with the rails, he was so glad his friend had really recovered. Matt still was a little weak and got tired very quick, but he was getting adjusted with the hearing loss.

''So, where do you want to get married?'' Matt asked and he looked up, as he could not hear him without the aids but he could lip read just good enough.

''I don't know yet, maybe you can help me?''

''Sure.'' Matt said with a smile as they put the rails on the crib. He was thinking, but could not really think of anything, but knew they would figure it out.

They kept on working and working and Eric had made a dresser and a shelf he had attached to the wall with Kelly while Matt kept working on the crib and on some small things. The crib, the dresser, the shelf and some other small objects were ready now and the men were proud. After that made another round through the house to make sure that everything were safe. Matt attached some big bookshelves to the walls and Eric put a lock on some of the drawers in the kitchen and they made an extra shelf to put the dangerous stuff on.

When they made another round and were sure that everything was safe they started putting everything in the room.

Matt and Eric moved the crib and the other stuff into the room and soon after Eric entered again, carrying five wooden blocks, spelling out the letters Jason and he put them on a shelf, looking happy at Matt and Kelly, waiting for their approval. Kelly smiled as he thought it was so sweet. They waited in the kitchen as they knew Shay and Rafferty should be home soon and they enjoyed talking all together. Then, Shay and Rafferty came home after a day of filling in many many forms and even talking with a lot of social workers and they felt they were getting closer and closer. They had taken a chair for in the baby room and some more accessories so the room would be ready enough tomorrow. It was madness to get it ready in one day, but they would manage it.

Gabby stood by the door, waiting for the girls to open up, not sure if the guys were still there and she was carrying a giant bag with stuff for them, hoping they would like it. Shay opened the door and looked surprised at Gabby standing there with the largest stuffed bear she had ever seen and another bag.

''Hey.'' She said then and before she could say anything else, Shay hugged her and she was so happy that they would be okay. They walked to the kitchen where the men were having a drink but Alison walked with them and with the three ladies they walked to the baby room and Shay and Rafferty started to unpack the stuff she brought.

''Wow, so many boys clothes!'' Alison said as she looked through the bag.

''They are all from Antonio, they kept those from Diego. They might be a little old but maybe there are still some thing you can use.''

''Thank you so much.'' Alison said and Shay hugged Gabby again.

''I am sorry, I hope we can be friends again.''

''Don't worry, I want to be friends, I missed you.'' Gabby said, glad they were friends again and they continued getting all the gifts in place in the room.

* * *

NOTE: Shay and Rafferty are one step closer to taking baby Jason home and getting their own little family! Matt, Kelly and Eric helped with getting the baby room ready and Gabby finally tried to make up with Shay! Kelly asked for some help with his wedding as well to Matt! But will Matt still propose anytime soon?

Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it! Please leave a review with what you thought and what you hope to see in the next chapters!


	39. Chapter 39

Nervous, Shay and Rafferty waited for the social workers to arrive. They kept walking around, double checking, triple checking everything. They were nervous, afraid that they had missed something although matt had told them that he had checked everything multiple times with the other men. Together they walked into the bedroom one last time and looked at the enormous bear they had gotten from Gabby and Matt. Jason would look so small compared to the giant beer. Hopefully they could put him to sleep in the beautiful crib soon.

Finally the doorbell rang and Leslie almost ran to the door. She let the social worker in and Alison offered her something to drink. They drank some coffee together and talked about what was going to happen if they could take him in. Then they walked around and walked into the baby room then and the social worked smiled endeared as they walked into the baby room.

''Wow, you got this all done in one day?''

''Our amazing friends did.'' Shay admitted and the worker walked to the crib, looking at the huge bear beside it.

''It is grea.t No doubt about it, you are going to be great foster parents. I think Jason is going to be a lucky boy, growing up with you.''

''His name really is Jason.''

''I think you thought of a great name for him. We don't have a surname for him yet but after some time in foster care, you will be able to adopt him and he can take one of your surnames.''

Shortly after the social worker left and Shay and Rafferty kissed, so happy about this. Then Shay called her best friend.

''Gabby, we are going to be foster parents! We can take Jason home in two days!'' Shay yelled excited on the phone and Gabby started to cheer as well, so happy for the couple.

They would have their own family!

Kelly walked into the police station. This time not to see Erin but because Hank Voight had asked him if he could come by. He knew that the man was the closest Erin had to a father and he was kind of nervous to meet him. Maybe he should have asked Voight if he could marry Erin first instead of just asking her. On the other hand. She was a grown woman and she really could make her own decision.

He knocked on the door, a little bit nervous and Voight opened the door and led him in his office. Kelly hung his leather jacket next to Voight's and sat down on the chair.

''When I took Erin under my wing, she was broken and she has been used by so many wrong people. She was hurt by so many people and I promised myself that I would never let her get hurt again. Don't ever dare to hurt her, I will find you and hurt you worse!'' Voight threatened and Kelly almost backed up.

''I know her history. I love her so much and I would never hurt her!'' He said then, knowing that he would never hurt her.

''Erin might not be my actual daughter but it is how I feel about her. So you better take good care of her.''

''Of course I will.'' Kelly said and Voight nodded, slowly started to smile.

''I know you will and I wish you all the best in your marriage.'' He said then as he shook Kelly's hand and hit him on his shoulder, glad that Erin had finally found a nice man.

Matt and Gabby were sitting in the restaurant, silent as they could not talk. She had tried to talk about her shift with Matt but because it was too noisy, he could not hear her well enough. They had requested another table by the window, a little more apart from the others but even that was still too noisy. Gabby wanted to propose having dessert at home as this was not a really great dinner, when a woman came walking by with a really weird dress. It was grey but with strange white spots on them and Gabby looked at it, almost in disgust.

**A bird probably pooped on it.** Matt signed as she was looking at him, trying not to laugh and she burst out in loud laughter.

**Not just one bird. **Gabby sighed back as she tried to keep from laughing to hard.

Matt laughed back and took a sip of his water. It was not always good, that they had to communicate through sign language, but it also had its pro's. Usually she would have thought it was mean, but it was also a good think now as they could finally laugh in sign language, instead of being annoyed about not being able to talk in this noisy restaurant.

**Don't want a white dessert now. **Matt signed and Gabby laughed loud. They ordered dessert anyway and kept signing too each other, laughing sometimes and when Gabby looked beside, she saw some of the other people looking at them, almost endeared by their signing. Matt kept signing and she knew she had to learn more as he could sign almost everything after all the training and she did not know so much.

Then they drove home, Matt was driving as he had not been drinking and parked the car by his home. He still thought driving was scary but it was getting better and better. They walked upstairs and he sat on the edge of the bed, starting to undress. Gabby was also getting undressed to get ready for bed when she suddenly stood in front of him.

**I love you.** She signed then, realizing that sign language was maybe not that bad, that it was something between them, that it could be just as meaningful as telling him she loved him.

Slowly he pulled her closer and kissed her as she sat down on his legs and kissed.

**I love you so much. More than the world.** He sighed then, taking her hand and taking her hand. They kept kissing and looked at each other again then, realized that there was always a way reach each other.

Olivia and Cruz were also sitting on the couch together. She laid in his arms as they watched the Blackhawks game and enjoyed just being together.

''Do you think I can take you to my family soon, to introduce you?'' Olivia asked then as there was break in the game and he nodded. ''Oh yes, I would love to meet your family.''

''Can I meet your family soon?'' She asked then, also wondering where his family was she he never really talked about them.

''Well, I would love you to meet my family, but my brother… I haven't seen him in a long time. They moved him out of the city, to keep him safe, because he has a history.'' Joe said, being honest to her but it was hard to tell about Leon, because he missed his brother so much.

''And your parents?'' She asked and he shrugged. ''They live in San Diego, I don't have much contact with him.'' He said and Olivia pouted, feeling bad for him as he did not have much family around him. If any at all.

''But I have the firehouse, and you.'' He said then, kissing her, knowing that she was enough.

* * *

NOTE: Shay and Rafferty got the care of Jason! They can take him home really soon and Gabby and Kelly are planning something for them! Kelly got Voight's blessing for the wedding and Matt and Gabby are also getting closer because they are getting more and more adjusted to the sign language and are making it their own! Olivia and Cruz are also getting closer and closer.

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you liked it and please leave a review with what you thought about this chapter and what you hope to see for the chapter!


	40. Chapter 40

I take two hours to write this and I was wondering, can you take 2 minutes to leave a review with what you think? I love it if you already do and it means a lot, but if you don't, please do. Even if you leave one as a guest without an account! Motivates me to keep writing! I am sure from the 300 readers this story currently have some of you can tell what you think about it, right? ;)

Shay and Allison were both so excited as they went to the hospital. Alison was pushing a stroller that was still empty now but they were allowed to take Jason home today. They would get the final papers in the hospital that would really give then permission and they knew that the social workers would come to check on them next week, to see how they were doing.

Leslie looked at Allison one last time before walking into the hospital and they walked to the pediatric floor. The social worker that had been contacting them was waiting for them, holding Jason in her hands, dressed in the clothes Alison and Leslie had brought for Jason yesterday and she was smiling.

''I think he can't wait to go home with you.'' She smiled and Alison took Jason from her, the baby smiling at her and Leslie packed the last stuff that were still in the room – the bear they had brought and some other gifts that other people had given to them for Jason.

''I won't slow you down too much.'' The social worker said as she saw the women were so excited to take their foster son home. After getting the last papers ready they left.

Alison was almost crying from happiness as they walked home with the stroller, Jason looking at them with his fist in his mouth and Leslie could not stop smiling, it was so perfect. He was so perfect.

They arrived home after the walk, just admiring the baby they were going to take care off and then they arrived, they were surprised that the door was open and walked in. Then, looking in the living room they saw most of their friends standing there. Kelly and Gabby were holding a giant banner that said 'WELCOME TO THE FAMILY JASON' and all the others were there too, clapping. The couple smiled as they were surprised but it was such a nice surprise. Alison almost started to cry by the stroller, overwhelmed by everything that was happening. Leslie lifted Jason out of the stroller and Gabby took him in his arms.

''Oh look at you, you handsome little man.'' She said with a smile as she looked at the little baby. He looked at her and gave her one of his toothless grins. He was so small, but looked so sweet. His eyes were brown and in the hospital they had told him he was most likely of Japanese descent.

Leslie walked to Kelly: ''Wanted to ask you this during a lunch but hey, perfect time now. Will you be Jason's godfather. i know he is only our foster child but he deserves a great godfather like you.''

''of course, that means a lot.'' he said as he hugged Shay.

''We brought you a little present.'' Elise said as she walked to Shay and she and Brian handed them a present. Leslie opened it and looked at the two pacifiers, that both said _I love my mommy._

''He is lucky to have two.'' Brian said and Leslie hugged the couple, feeling happy about the support.

Matt was sitting on the couch with Jason in his arms. The boy was asleep and Matt smiled, the boy sleeping so peacefully. Gabby looked at him, knew that he could not hear her and could not sign either, but he looked adorable with the little baby in his arms.

Leslie and Alison then took their baby and brought them to bed so he could take a little nap while they could talk to everybody. Cruz also entered now, holding a woman's hand and they all started to laugh. Casey looked up at the girl, feeling a little stupid all the others laughed while she was walking in here for the first time, afraid she would think they were making fun of her.

''I am Matt.'' He said as he got up and introduced himself. Gabby followed his example and soon everybody did.

''I am Olivia.'' She smiled a little shy and blushing as there were so many people.

Gabby signed her name to him as he had not been able to hear her, but Olivia seemed to feel a lot more welcome now. Cruz sat down next to her and they got something to drink. He had been nervous about taking Olivia to see his friends, but it was nice now. She already seemed to be accepted.

Shortly after Wallace and Donna joined them as well, together with Nick Spencer and Clarke and Shay was setting nervous because it was a lot for their small living room, but with so many people it was also very cozy.

A little later, after chatting a lot, Shay got Jason out of bed again and laid him down in the playpen in the living room. Donna got up, holding baby Peter in her hands and she looked at Shay.

''Can I put him…?''

''Yes, sure!'' Leslie said and it was funny to see that they almost seemed to be just as old, as Peter was almost two months old now and that was about how old Jason was as well. In the hospital they had given him a birthdate that was about 9 weeks ago, so they just kept that as his age. Nine weeks and now he was finally with a loving family.

Jason looked aside at the baby he was now sharing his playpen with and kicked with his legs, grinning again and making oooh sounds while Peter did the same.

'They are becoming best friends, you need to prepare for that.'' Otis grinned and for a minute they just looked at the babies reacting to each other. Luckily they were doing fine together and Gabby looked at them. She hoped that she and Matt would have kids. Maybe even soon, she just hoped for it. But she also knew that he still wasn't ready for it, But he was postponing the proposal, he was postponing everything! She wanted to give him time though, because she was afraid to upset him when she asked him.

Soon after, everybody left and Shay and Leslie sat down on their bed after dinner, exhausted as they few Jason. Then they laid down, just next to each other with Jason in-between them. He was still cooing and looking at them and they just looked at him and each other.

Their little family was maybe a little odd, but also perfect the like this.

* * *

NOTE: Shay and Rafferty finally took their little baby home and he got a warm welcome from everyone! Gabby is hoping more and more that Matt will work on their future soon but doesn't dare to tell him. Cruz introduced his girlfriend to the others and Little Peter and Jason already bonded a bit! Kelly also got an important job beside his normal job.

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you did like this chapter although it was a little short. Please do leave a review with what you think! It would mean a lot to me!


	41. Chapter 41

Again, thank you so much for the reviews you left on last chapter, it means a lot and I hope you can keep leaving them, because it keeps me really motivated to write this story! Really, it means a lot! Makes the time I spend writing really worth it!

**A few days later**

Shay walked into Boden's office, it was the first shift since they had gotten Jason and it had been so hard to leave him this morning, but she had something to tell Boden.

''Come on, caught some sleep last night with Jason?''

''He didn't wake up a lot.'' Shay said with a smile and then she sat down, still a little sad because of what she had to say but she knew it would be better. She got something very nice while she had to stop working on the ambulance.

''I need to stop working at ambulance, Jason needs me. Alison will keep working here, but I have to stop.''

Boden nodded understanding. He had been expecting that one of them would stop to take care of their foster child and he got it, sometimes he wished he could spend more time with Peter but he knew he was in good hands with Donna. But it was different for Leslie and Alison as they had nobody to look after their baby except for them. They would miss Shay but they had seen it coming and it was good they gave this foundling a good home.

''I am proud of you and Alisson and I am sad to see you go, but I am sure it is a good decision for Jason.'' Boden said and Shay nodded, grateful for what he had just said.

Gabby was sitting by the table in the common room, most of the others were asleep while she was thinking about a present for his birthday. His birthday was two days and she tried to think of something, but it was hard. She knew that one thing he really wanted is to feel less excluded and lonely, but now she had 24 hour shifts she could not always be there for him. She knew it was stupid she did not have a present for him yet and she thought about picking something up after shift.

But now she suddenly had another idea and she took her phone, calling two numbers that could change a lot right now.

In his office, Kelly was arranging something with his laptop, while being on the phone with Erin. He suggested more wedding locations but she didn't like them. He offered marrying in a hotel that was in a skyscraper, looking over lake Michigan but she didn't like it because she didn't like heights and she didn't want to be scared on her own wedding He understood although he thought it would have been a good idea, but they kept saying no to each other's idea, because she wanted to marry outside and he didn't, because the wedding would be in late September. It would be too cold to his idea.

''You know where I would like to get married?'' Erin said then and Kelly held the phone a little tighter, excited for what was going to come, wondering what she was going to say. He really wanted to make her perfect wedding and he would do everything for her.

''I just want to get married to you, I don't care where, I just want to marry you.'' She said then and Kelly sighed, as it was not something that brought them any closer to a wedding location, although it was very sweet.

''Honestly, I would really want to marry in Vegas, just us.'' She said then and Kelly thought.

''maybe, I think we really have to think about this until we found a location we like.'' He said then, not mad, but getting a little tired something as simple as the location as a problem.

After the shift, Gabby went home and when she walked inside, Matt was making breakfast for himself and made an extra portion for her but she told him to stop cooking. She had his birthday present for him, although it was two days early, but she could not wait to hear what he thought about it, because she really though she had a good idea.

''Come on! We will be getting your early birthday present.'' She said then, smiling at him as she thought she finally had the perfect present for him, that would solve his loneliness problem. He looked puzzled but then he took her hand as they walked to the car. Matt was a little confused they were getting his present today but he was really surprised that they were going out for his birthday present. His birthday was in two days and he hadn't really expected or thought about it, honestly. He was eating his breakfast in the car, nervous for what was going to come.

They drove for a few minutes and suddenly she parked on the parking lot of an animal shelter.

**What are we doing here?** He signed and she smiled.

''I called with a hearing dog association and this shelter. They have a golden Labrador puppy here, which would be the perfect dog to train to become a hearing dog.'' Gabby said and Matt looked surprised. He wasn't sure if he wanted a hearing dog, but a dog…? It would mean he would have a best friend again and would not be lonely anymore on the nights Gabby was gone. He just followed Gabby inside, not sure how to feel about it yet when they entered and Gabby started talking with the woman behind the counter so fast he could not follow it, when she suddenly signed them to follow her and they did. Matt looked at the dogs looking at him in the cages and then the woman stopped, took one of the dogs and handed Matt the little puppy. A little surprised he looked at the tiny golden Labrador and the dog looked at him, started to lick his hands then.

''Hey little…'' Matt said with a smile, looking at the dog.

''It's a he and his name is Ayer.'' The woman of the shelter said and Gabby spelled the name for Matt in sign language, but he had more attention for the precious puppy in his arms.

Maybe Gabby was right, maybe taking Ayer as his dog was a good idea, he thought as he held Ayer, hoping the dog would be his best friend and be able to help him.

* * *

NOTE: Shay is going to stop working a t51 so she can look after Jason, which Boden understand and he is also wondering if there is a way for him to spent more time with his son. Kelly is still working on the wedding location. Gabby thinks she solved two problems for Matt, that she can make him feel less lonely and that Ayer will be his new best friend and will be able to help him as a hearing dog!

Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it. Please do leave a review with what you think and I hope you like the new storylines! I just keep coming up with new ones because I enjoy writing it. I hoep you still enjoyt he story as well!


	42. Chapter 42

Gabby and Matt were handing everybody a piece of cake as everybody of the firehouse had just arrived and were sitting in the garden at their home. Matt was still standing in the kitchen when he suddenly felt something brushing against his leg. It was Ayer, whom looked up to him now. Yesterday they had taken him home and now he was just goofing around through the house. Matt would take him outside alter, but he was afraid all the people would be a little overwhelming for the little dog.

Ayer was wiggling his tail as they walked after Matt and Matt brought the cake he was carrying to the table and put it down for the people that did not have anything yet.

''You have a dog?'' Kelly said surprised as Ayer was barking, standing on the first step of the stairs that led to the garden and Matt smiled.

''That is Ayer, he is going to be my hearing dog.''

All of his visitors looked surprised and Matt walked to the stairs, lifting Ayer up and carrying him tot able in his arms.

''It is Gabby's gift. Tomorrow we go to our own training together. He is getting socializing training and hearing dog training.'' Matt explained as he hugged the dog on his arms and Ayer licked his face.

''That is the best gift ever.'' Kelly said and Matt nodded. ''Talking about gifts, Erin is coming later and she will bring your gift.'' Kelly said then and Matt put Ayer down. The dog ran around the garden until Alison took him on her lap and the dog looked at the baby boy that was on Shay's lap, right beside him.

Gabby sat down on the other side of Shay and was chatting with her friend.

''A hearing dog?''

''Well, I don't think the dog will just help him with hearing, but I think it is also good for Matt to have a dog because he seems pretty lonely sometimes.''

Shay nodded understanding; ''It is a great idea, besides, Ayer is adorable.''

Jason suddenly started to cry on her lap and Gabby looked at her.

''I think you hurt his feelings.'' Gabby smirked.

Erin walked to the door, carrying to the envelope that had Matt's present in it and she walked to the garden, hugging her fiancé as he stood up to hand the present together and they congratulated Matt for his birthday and they handed him the envelope and Matt opened it, was surprised to find a plane ticket to Las Vegas.

''We are going to Vegas, for my bachelor party!'' Kelly said excited and Matt laughed excited, knew that their trip was going to be awesome.

''We are getting married on a yacht on lake Michigan! Kelly found it, it is wonderful!'' Erin said then as she hugged her fiancé and Kelly signed it for Matt as he seemed to have missed it and Matt nodded.

''That is great, I am so happy for you! Sit down, Erin, I will get you some of the cake Gabby's sister-in-law made.'' Matt said and Kelly and Erin sat down, holding each other's hands.

Olivia was playing with Ayer when he came outside again and he smiled, because Cruz was looking at her, completely in love. His mom was there too and his sister and although they were not talking, he was kind of happy they were both here.

They had a great afternoon all together and it was late before everyone was home.

Shay and Rafferty arrived at home as well and Jason was already asleep in the stroller. They put him in bed and Alison sang a little as he was awake again now but, but then he fell asleep. Alison and Leslie went to bed as well, it was not so bed anymore as he slept thought the night now, mostly and it was good for them to sleep the whole night. He was such a pleasant baby, he did not cry a lot except if he really needed a diaper change like today when she was sitting with him and Gabby. He was so sweet and enjoyed when Alison played with him or made funny sounds. Together, they felt like a good couple, taking care of him. They really enjoyed being his mothers and knew that they had not made a wrong decision with taking Jason as their foster child. Together, they were so happy and a perfect family with the three of them.

Gabby and Matt cleaned the last things and Matt walked his last round around the block with Ayer, the young dog walking fast. He was very playful for a puppy.

''Thank you for helping with everything today, I love you.'' He said as he came back and Gabby was all done with cleaning as well. He kissed her and then they walked upstairs, almost forgetting that Ayer was still too small to walk the stairs. They took him upstairs as well and knew that soon he would be able to get up the stairs on his own, he would also get trained for that. They were both tired and were glas when they could finally go to bed.

As Matt got ready for bed, he was a little bit nervous for the training tomorrow. He was looking forward but was a little bit nervous that Ayer would be to playful because he was still a young and playful puppy. Ayer was laying in his dog bed on the hallway and he petted the dog one last time before going to bed.

In bed, Gabby tried to sleep but it was not easy because Ayer kept moaning. He was laying in the basket in the hallway by the bedroom and she got out of bed and opened the door. Ayer ran inside immediately and wiggled his tale and she took his little bed from the hallway and put it in their bedroom, maybe the little puppy would sleep better

Gabby woke up as she heard barking and she looked aside, Matt asleep as he couldn't hear Ayer barking and carefully she lifted Ayer into the bed and held him her arms. The dog licked her face and jumped from her arms and walked over the blanket to Matt and Matt woke up, confused. He took his hearing aids from the nightstand and put them in.

''Why is he on our bed?''

''He can't sleep….maybe we can let him sleep in our bed for a day. I know that we did that too and we don't want him to keep sleeping here but he is so young and small. Maybe he just needs to get adjusted.''

Matt nodded and laid down again, got the aids out and before he could turn around on his side and take Gabby in his arms, Ayer jumped on his chest and laid down.

''He wants to sleep with the birthday boy.'' She smirked but Matt was already asleep, the puppy sleeping on his chest and she smiled at the endearing sight.

* * *

NOTE: Matt had his birthday and they are bonding with Ayer now he joined the family, but the puppy refuses to sleep in his own bed! Olivia and Cruz are also getting closer and Kelly and Erin finally found a wedding location and Kelly is also taking Matt to Vegas for his bachelor party! Shay and Rafferty are also getting better and better with their son and they are surely enjoying parenthood!

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you did like this chapter! Please do leave a review before you leave because it keeps me motivated to keep writing!


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews again! It means a lot and keeps me writing! **

**Two days later**

''Come on, come on Ayer.'' Matt said as he walked inside the training center with Ayer. The dog finally seemed to be okay with the collar around his neck now and he walked around, proud. Last night he had slept in their bed again but from tonight on they would be more consistent with keeping him of his bed, but he could sleep in his own bed in their bedroom. For him it was easy, because he could just get the hearing aids out and he wouldn't hear the dog making sounds to get their attention but Gabby would not be able to sleep. They just hoped that Ayer would be okay not sleeping in their bed soon.

Ayer suddenly started to run and Matt walked a little faster because the dog would hurt himself. He was so full of energy and playful but matt also knew that was because he was still a puppy.

They arrived at the center and Matt got him off the leash.

''Well, are you ready for your first training?'' The person working at the center said as he lifted up the dog and Ayer licked his face.

''he was so excited he couldn't even sleep last night.'' Matt joked and then he left, going to do a small construction job before picking Ayer up again in three hours.

Alison was sitting in the ambulance and felt bored, bored because she was in the ambo with McAuley. He didn't say much and when he did, it was only complaining and pessimistic.

She took her phone and smiled as Leslie had sent her a picture of Jason, playing with his toys.

''This is my son.'' She said as she showed the picture to him.

''Yeah he looks just like you!'' He said then, sarcastic.. Alison was not sure if she had to get mad or just ignore it. Before she could really respond, Shay send a video and it was a very sweet video of Jason making funny sounds while playing.

''See, he is cute.'' She said as she showed the video.

''Just wait till he gets older. He will go use drugs and booze and he will drive and crash your car. Kids are disasters!'' McAuley said and Alison jus tout of the car.

''Do you also want some coffee, Wednesday Addams?'' She said as she got out of the ambo. Surprised she looked as Leslie walked into the firehouse with the stroller and she ran her way, glad to see her and Jason as she had not seen them since yesterday when her shift had started and she had been stuck with McAuley.

''hey, how are you little man?! She cooed as she lifted him up and the boy smiled at her.

''Oh jee, now the party is getting started.'' McAuley said as he got out of the ambo and Shay felt bad for Alison she was stuck with this downer.

''You can hold him.'' Shay said then as she had a feeling Jason didn't like McAuley that much either and McAuley took Jason from her, looking at the baby.

Then, Jason suddenly spit out the milk and McAuley looked disgusted as it ended up on his shirt.

''Great.'' McAuley

'Sorry, he just had some milk.''

McAuley just sighed; ''kids are disasters!'' he complained as he walked away and Alison looked at Leslie, bursting out in laughter and Jason joined their laughter.

Three hours later Matt walked to the center again and saw that the trainer was playing with Ayer outside and he laughed as the tiny dog was wearing a vest that said hearing dog but it was still way too big for him.

''He is very playful, but also learning fast.'' The trainer told him and Matt nodded, glad that Ayer had been good in the training. He had been afraid that the puppy was too playful. Luckily it seemed to be okay and then they walked away as he got Ayer on his leash again after getting the vest off. The puppy almost ran away, still full of energy.

''I think Gabriela has a treat for you at home because she is back from shift…how does that sound.'' Matt said to the dog as they walked home.

Joe was nervous as he walked up the stairs to Olivia's parents' house and he was carrying the flowers for her parents. He was a little nervous to meet them but also hoped it would be okay. He introduced himself as her parents opened the door and let him in and they walked to the table, where there was dinner that his mom had made.

''So what are you doing for a living?'' Her dad asked then as they were having dinner and he looked up.

''I am a firefighter.'' He said then and her parents looked surprised.

''Wow, that is an intense job!'' Her dad said.

''But you are a hero.'' Her mom said and joe tried to keep from blushing as he felt flattered for what they had said. He told more about his work while they finished dinner and after chatting a little more and getting to know each other better, they went home and while he was getting ready for bed in his bedroom, she suddenly walked to the bedroom with her bag and he frowned, but guessed she was getting changed there. Usually she did it in his rooms, but maybe there was a reason.

Olivia was in the bathroom, getting dressed in the sexy outfit she bought for tonight. She really hoped that he wouldn't think it was dumb…but she just wanted to have a good night for him and be sexy for him and he was so passionate about his job. It was a sexy firefighters outfit and she thought that it was maybe nice to strip for Joe. She knew it was really childish and teenage like but she hoped he would like it. Slowly she left the bedroom and almost started screaming when she ran into somebody. She had thought it would be Joe but then she saw it was his roommate, Brian. Shocked she looked at him and then she carefully walked to Joe's room, Brian just minding his own business as well. He tried not to laugh because it looked so funny, but he thought it was nice from Olivia…and a little funny.

After going to the bathroom He also walked back to his own bedroom and smirked as he laid down next to Elise.

''How would you feel about wearing a sexy firefighter outfit and striping for me?'' He asked then and she looked at him, almost shocked and laughed then, slammed her pillow against his face.

Matt and Gabby also tried to sleep but every time he looked at her, she was still awake and he figured Ayer was still walking around their room and making sounds. He sat up and looked at the dog and pointed at the basket then.

Slowly, Ayer walked towards the basket and laid down. With one lest bark, he laid down then and closed his weary puppy eyes and fell asleep. Gabby sighed relived and kissed Matt. Then they laid down again as well, glad that all of them could sleep now.

* * *

NOTE: Ayer had his first training and finally went to sleep so the couple could sleep too. Olivia wanted to have some fun with Joe after the dinner with her parents but then she ran into Brian haha! I hope you liked that part! Alison and Shay were also having fun with McAuley!

Thank you so much you read this chapter and I hope that you also liked this chapter. Please do leave a review before you go because it keeps me motivated to write and is a sign for me that you are still interested in the story and hopefully till next chapter!


	44. Chapter 44

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot!**

**Two days later**

''Ooh, look at how pretty you are in that vest.'' Nick smirked as he lifted the puppy up, that was still wearing the too big vest as he refused the house with it now. Matt knew it was not good to let him wear it yet as he was far from being a service dog and it could confuse people. The only place he really had to wear it was when he was in a big place with a lot of people so people would not pet him, because he had to get used to focusing. But here Matt was okay with it, because these were the people that Ayer could get close too, although they should not constantly pet him.

Matt walked to Gabby and kissed her as he felt happy to be back at 51, even just for breakfast. He had been invited for lunch and he really liked that, it made him feel like he was still a part of the group. It was better than sitting alone at home.

Pouch looked at the dog invading his space and snuffled the young dog. Ayer also put his wet puppy nose against Pouch' face and looked up then, his tongue sticking out and running around Pouch then and the dogs played together.

Matt sat down by the table, where Cruz put dinner on the table.

''Cruz cooked? I would go home.'' Kelly joked to Matt and Matt smirked.

''Olivia thought me this dish. I did not mess it up.'' Joe said then and they sat down.

They all ate the dinner he had made and it was pretty good. He could follow the conversations pretty well.

Otis was texting Elise as he was thinking about taking her out for dinner when this shift was over, as it was over soon. He just wasn't sure where she would like to go out for dinner. Hopefully she would like the Italian restaurant he would really like to take her to. It would be a nice night for them.

After shift, Matt and Gabby went to the park with Ayer and as soon as they got him off the leash to play and they sat down on a bench has they looked at the boy that was playing. The only thing Matt was really worried about was that the puppy was so playful and even the trainer had said his concerns. He was so scared that the dog would be so playful the whole time that he could not be trained and they had to give up on Ayer being a service dog. Sure, they would still love the dog just as much but he had joined the family to be a service dog. Matt was honestly really scared that he would lose the dog if he could not be service dog and he had to look for another. He could manage without a service dog but it would be a lot better for him.

The dog was still jumping around.

''What if he isn't going to be a service dog?'' Matt asked worried.

''He will be, give the dog some time, he is still young.'' Gabby said as she laid her arm around him and they looked at the little dog that was goofing around.

Kelly walked into the house he shared with Lindsay and looked as Lindsay disappeared into the bedroom and he followed her, wanted to kiss her but quick she closed the door.

''Can I come in?'' He asked confused and he heard Erin struggle with something.

''No way, I am fitting a dress for our wedding. The cocktail dress for at night, when the big white dress can come off.'' She said, as she was planning to wear a shorter, easier dress.

''Can I see it?'' He asked and she giggled.

''No, it will be a surprise.'' She said but then she opened the door.

''I guess the real wedding dress should remain a surprise though.'' She said as she stood in the doorway and Kelly looked at the short, navy blue dress she was wearing, it was so pretty, it looked so well on her and she smiled, happy with it as she thought it would be great. Maybe he should get a tie in this color…oh and his eyes.

''It will match your beautiful blue eyes.'' She said then, kissing him as she cupped his face in her hands.

''We will always match each other.'' He said as he pulled her in his arms. They fell down on the bed, kissing.

In Alison's apartment, the couple was also enjoying their evening together and with their foster son. Jason was asleep on Alison's chest and she caressed his back.

''I am still so proud that he puked on McAuley the previous shift. Today he complained that the baby puke smile won't go out of his shirt, which made me even more proud.'' Alison grinned and Leslie grinned back as she put the two wineglasses on the table she had gotten for them.

''I was thinking, we should open a savings account for Jason, so he can study later.'' Leslie said and Alison nodded slowly.

''That is a good idea, but the only thing is that he is not really our son yet so the saving might be for nothing.''

''He will be our son someday and then we can save for him. We will never lose him, I am sure about that!'' Leslie said and she caressed the back of the little boy that was asleep on Alison's chest. They hoped that they would be able to keep him forever…they had to keep him forever!

Elise and Otis were enjoying their dinner at the Italian restaurant he had wanted to take her to and they were enjoying dinner, He really liked it and she was smiling too and he was so glad she was smiling. She was finally really smiling again after losing her brother and he knew it would never be easy, but she was dealing a lot better.

''You know, the first time I saw you I thought you were some moron.'' She giggled then and he laughed as well. She shared more memories with him about all the time she had met him before.

''Well, you know. The first time I saw you, I thought you were s young, because you have this sparkle in your eye.''

''Had.'' She said with a wry smile.

''Have, you still have it.'' He said then, laying her hand against her face and kissed her, over the table. As he looked back, he smiled at her and realized that he was lucky to be with the prettiest girl in the world. The pretty girl that had a sparkle in her eye again.

* * *

NOTE: Ayer is really playful and Matt is expressing his worries to Gabby that he won't be a service dog! What if he loses the dog as his service dog? Erin and Kelly are getting closer and closer to their wedding and although he had seen one dress now, he could not see the other! Alison and Leslie are getting closer and closer and want to make plans for the future but is all so unsure because Jason is not officially their son yet. Elise and Brian also had a good talk about the past!

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thanks!


	45. Chapter 45

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot!**

**One week later**

''Excited for Babysitting?'' Matt said as they made their way to Leslie and Alison's apartment. She nodded and laid her arm around her. When she had told him if Shay could look after their baby for an evening so they could go out for dinner, she had immediately said yes. It was nice to spend a night like this with Matt because he was leaving to Las Vegas with Kelly tomorrow. The wedding was still a few weeks away but they would leave tomorrow as it was the weekend Kelly had booked for. His suitcase was already packed and well in the hallway.

They walked into the apartment and Shay and Rafferty were ready to leave, all dressed up. Ayer dashed past them and ran to the living room, jumping around again. Gabby and Matt were a little calmed and greeted the couple first.

''You look great.'' Matt said and Shay smirked; ''Shame you are not my type.''

Shortly after, the couple left and Gabby and Matt played with Jason on the carped while Ayer was running through the house.

''He has too much energy.'' Matt said with a smirked but before Gabby could react Jason started to cry loud and Gabby looked at Matt, holding the baby. ''Guess I have to be the one to get through siren.'' He said then.

His hands went to the hearing aids and he got the aids out of his ears. ''There is the mute button.'' He smirked as he handed the hearing aids to her and took Jason from her and walked away to change his diaper. Gabby smirked as he looked so cute with the baby.

Cruz sat on the couch with Olivia as they were watching the game again.

''Soon I will get some tickets so we can watch the game together, live. In the united center.'' He said and she kissed him.

''That would be amazing.'' She said with a smile, although she enjoyed everything, even just sitting on the couch with him. Especially because he had a dangerous and busy job, she enjoyed every moment she could with him. Sometimes she really worried when he was on shift, although she knew he would be careful but she couldn't help but worry. She kept the radio on at work when he was on shift. Sometimes she was scared when there was a news message about firefighters but her worries had been about nothing till now, luckily.

''What are you thinking about?'' He asked worried as he saw her worried face.

''Nothing…..but sometimes I do worry that something happens to you on shift and that you will go away.''

''I will never go away, you know that. I promise that.'' He said then, kissing her on her forehead, on her cheeks, everywhere in her face. ''I promise.'' He said again and she smiled.

''I know, I know.'' She said then, curling up and laying her head on his chest as they continued watching the game, enjoying their night together.

''Jason Rafferty.'' Shay said and Alison shook her head. There were at the sushi bar they really loved.

''No, Jason Shay. Because that sounds better. He deserves the name of his most lovely mom.''

''Good thing he has two.'' Shay said as she brought another piece of sushi to her mouth and ate it.

''Jason Rafferty-Shay.'' Alison said and Shay looked up.

''That would be perfect, wouldn't it? Then we don't have to choose.'' Shay said and Alison nodded.

''Someday we will adopt him and he will get our surnames.'' She said as she got another piece of sushi between her chopsticks and fed it Shay.

''I do kind of miss him right now. I do know that he is fine because Matt and Gabby will take good care of him. They are great looking after babies.''

''You are a worried mommy.'' Alison said, looking at her girlfriend with an endearing smile as it was so cute she was so worried about their foster son.

''Here are some more t-shirts.'' Erin said as she handed him another stash that he stuffed in his suitcase as well.

''how long do you think I am going? A month?'' He smirked as she kept handing him more and more clothes.

''It seems like a month.'' She said as she handed him even more socks and he handed them back again.

''Sweetie, I am only going for three days, five pairs of socks will do.'' He said with a smile as he closed his suitcase and laid her arms around him.

''It is only three days.'' He said then and he kissed her on her forehead.

''I am going to miss you though.''

''You should do something fun with your friends.'' He said then and she laughed.

''Who?''

''Come on, you have friends.''

''Yeah, but my best friend is going to Las Vegas with his friend.'' She said, but she was thinking about somebody she could ask to spend some time with.

''Maybe that best friend is planning a week long honeymoon.''

''What?!'' She said surprised as they had not talked about it, both not sure if they would be able to take the week of but he had been planning something and had already arranged it with Boden and Voight.

''Where will we go?'' She asked surprised and he winked.

''Well, not Las Vegas.'' He teased as it had to say a surprise and before she could object he kissed her.

Matt was asleep on the couch, Jason was asleep on his chest and Gabby almost melted at this sight, hoping that one day they would be parents. Before she could make a picture of the two together, she heard a bark and Ayer jumped on the couch, jumping around on her lap and jumped on the back of the couch then, walking to Matt over this edge and started to lick Matt all over his face. Matt woke up from all the wet love of his puppy.

Jason looked up as well and started to cry.

Gabby took the baby as Matt could not hear the baby crying and comforted the baby. Ayer jumped on Matt's lap and looked up, his tongue out of his mouth as Matt tickled him on his belly.

''Oh, you are such a sweet baby as well…oooh so cute…oh so sweet.'' Matt cooed as a joke and Gabby smirked. He looked her way.

**My baby.** He signed and she laughed.

**We are a strange little family.** She signed back and while she hugged Jason, whom was calm now again, he was playing with Ayer. Maybe the dog was a little playful and energetic, he was just perfect for them as he was a part of their family. Maybe the family would expand one day, but for now as they had their hands full with the puppy. But hopefully someday it would expend and he looked at her, knowing that although the answer would always ask…he should ask her to marry him soon.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby babysitted Jason for a night! But their baby also wanted some attention! Cruz and Olivia talked about some of the things she worried about and he promised her the same promise Brian has made to Elise longer ago. Shay and Rafferty had a good night together and decided about something for the future of their foster son! Kelly also told Erin some news but wants to keep it sort of a surprise. And coming up! The Vegas trip of course!

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	46. Chapter 46

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot!**

**One day later**

''Be safe.'' Gabby said as she hugged Matt.

''I always am.'' He said as he kissed her on her forehead. She smiled and handed him the suitcase and he lifted up Ayer. The dog licked his face, as if he also realized that his boss was going away for a weekend.

Matt put it down on the floor again and looked up at Gabby.

''Be careful please, don't do anything stupid.'' Gabby said as she kissed him again and he made a funny expression.

''You know that I would never do that.'' He said and she hugged him another time.

Then he took his suitcase and looked as Erin was saying goodbye to Kelly as well and Kelly hugged his fiancée tight.

''Be safe and have fun.'' Erin said and she kissed him.

Then after they were ready saying goodbye to each other the men started to walk to the check in and security. They waved one last time to their ladies and walked through security then.

Otis and Cruz were sitting by the table, having breakfast together in their shared apartment. Cruz knew there was something they had to talk about.

''You know, Olivia and I want to move in together and…''

''Talk to no more. I know you want to move in with Olivia. Elise wants to move in with me too. But we want to live here. So you can move in with Olivia and I will take over the rent for you.''

Cruz smirked because he had been thinking about exact the same idea but he had really not thought about it this far, but sounded good because he was not able to move in here with Olivia because of Layla. Layla needed a garden so it was probably best if he moved in with Olivia instead of the other way around.

''I am going to miss you though.'' Otis said then and Cruz looked up and nodded. They had not been roommates a long time but before they had girlfriends, they had great nights with beer and Catan.

''You know, friends forever.'' Cruz said then and Otis nodded.

''Friends forever.''

''Here we go, to Vegas, you are finally getting some peace from that energy bomb of a dog.''

''And I already miss him.'' Matt smirked and Kelly laughed. They were almost done taking off and airborne and some people went to sleep as it was a night flight.

''I have to propose to Gabby.'' He said then as he still had no idea how to do it. He knew Gabby was waiting for it and now, almost four months after the explosion, that they should have been engaged by now. But he had no idea how to ask it and after so many things had happened, he had not asked her.

''Any idea how you want to ask her?'' He asked then and suddenly the man in the chair in front of them looked over the back of his chair.

''Could you keep it down?'' He asked as the two man were talking loud.

Kelly just ignored him and looked at Matt. ''So, any idea?''

''I was thinking about asking her…'' Before Matt could finish the sentence the man started again.

''CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN?'' He asked angry.

''Calm down, he is deaf.'' Kelly said angry and the man turned around. Matt looked to the ground and looked up at Kelly then, getting the hearing aids from his ears.

''I am going to get some sleep.'' He said then, really loud and Kelly wasn't sure if it was accidental or on purpose and Matt stuffed the hearing aids in his bag and curled up in the chair then, falling asleep. Kelly was upset that the man had acted like this because now Matt seemed a little upset, but hopefully he would have forgotten about it after a little sleep.

Kelly also napped a little and listened to some music and they good food, but when he tried to wake Matt up he remained asleep and he saved his crackers for Matt.

Then, they got ready to land and Kelly looked aside, smirked as Matt was asleep, his head leaning in almost awkward position against the headrest and his mouth wide open and Kelly knew it was time to land and time to really wake Matt up now. He woke Matt up and signed if he was okay. Matt nodded and they waited for the plane to land. When the plane had landed the man in front of them got up to get his back and Matt and Kelly got ready to leave as well.

Suddenly, when the man looked at him, Matt made a sign. His fingers were together and his thumb was in the palm of his hand and he put his hand against his chin and moved it forward. The man looked confused and Matt and Kelly left and Matt go that hearing aids in his ears again.

''What was that?'' Kelly asked he did not know the sign.

Matt looked at Kelly with a mischievous face. ''It means bitch.'' He smirked then as they left the plane.

Alison and Leslie were playing with Jason on the carpet, he was smashing the blocks around with a playful smile and both mothers enjoyed the boy laughing and playing. Jason kept making funny sounds and Alison filmed a part on her phone.

Then a phone rang in the kitchen and Shay knew it was hears and she got up to take the call.

''Hey, it's Shay.'' She said and she was surprised when she heard the name on the other end.

''Hey, it's Antonio Dawson.''

''Antonio…is there something I can I help you with?'' She asked surprised.

''No….I just want to tell you that we found Jason's biological mom. She wants to see her son. We will bring her to court for child abuse and abandoning him…but she wants to see him.''

Her hand was shaking as she listened to Antonio and then she hung up and walked back to the living room.

''What is wrong?'' Alison asked worried and Shay sat down and started to sob then.

''They found Jason's mom and she wants to see him before going to court. What if we lose him, Ali?''

Alison pulled Shay in her arms. ''We will never lose him to her, she will never get him back and you know that. She will never get him back because she doesn't have the right to.''

''but I am scared for losing him.'' She sobbed and Alison just comforted her. She knew that it was a tough message and she felt gutted too that the mom wanted to see him now, but she also know that the system would never fail that bad that he would go back to his mom. That would never happen.

''We will never lose him, you know that.'' Alison promised as she kissed her girlfriend on her forehead. They would get through this, Jason would remain safe with them.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Kelly arrived in Las Vegas and already had some fun about this stupid guy in the airplane, although Matt felt bad first. Otis and Else are also making some plans and maybe the Crotis bonding will fall apart now they both have a girlfriend! Maybe it is time to move on for the both of them or should they keep their friendship intact? Shay and Alison got a phone call from Antonio with a surprising message!

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	47. Chapter 47

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot!**

**One day later**

Matt and Kelly walked down the street as they had just left their hotel to walk around at Fremont street, looking at all the casino's. Matt tried not to focus on all the sounds around him as they all made him confused. But he was enjoying all of the lights around him and he and Kelly entered a bar, ordering the first scotch of today. Tomorrow they would go out for an helicopter flight to the grand canyon but tonight they would have fun at the bars, casino's and clubs.

''Cheers, to your marriage.'' Matt said and Kelly laughed and they drank the scotch.

**When will you ask Gabby to marry you?** Kelly signed then as he realized the music was too loud for Matt to able to hear him well enough.

**I don't know. Soon.** Matt signed back and Kelly looked as his friend seemed a little lost. Matt had been thinking about the proposal for some days now but he did not know when or how to ask her. He already had the ring but he felt like this would not do for a second time. He felt like they needed a new start and a new ring.

**Maybe you could ask her in sign. You two seem so in love when you sign**. It would be perfect for you. Kelly signed, although he did not get all the words right Matt still understood him and nodded and he was glad his friend tried and that Kelly had always remained his friend, even after all that had happened. That he was always there for matt and did everything he could to talk with Matt, even if it meant they had to sign instead of just laugh and talk in this Vegas bar.

**I think I will. I think it would be the most special.**

Kelly nodded and ordered two more drinks then.

**But then it is special enough. I think you should just ask her when you get back, go down on your knee and ask her. **Kelly signed before taking to the two glasses of scotch from the waiter and Matt nodded slowly.

Maybe simple is good enough

She loves you. Then everything is good enough. Severide signed again and they toasted again with their glasses and drank the drink, then walked out.

That evening, in Chicago, jay and Erin were out for dinner together as Severide had said that she should go do something with her friend. She liked going out for dinner with him and just talk. Talking with him was great because they could talk about cases she was not able to discuss with Kelly. It was nice every once in a while.

''I can't imagine you are actually getting married soon. I still remember I had just started working in the unit and then Voight brought you there and you joined…and things got so different. Better.'' He said with a smile and they ordered food.

''I hated you in the beginning. Well, not hate. But I kind of…thought you were a douche. I don't know why.'' She smirked as she took a sip of wine and looked at him.

''We both in our early twenties then. Times are going fast.'' He said then and she nodded with a smile, would not imagine that she would be married soon. Times were going fast.

''Sometimes I hoped that we would be together…but it is good that you are happy. I want you to be happy.'' Jay said as they started eating and she nodded.

''Maybe if things had been different.'' She said and smiled at him, hoping that they would still have a great night out later. He nodded and they finished dinner, leaving to the pub after that.

Gabby arrived at Shay's and Alison's as she had been invited for dinner and she was glad to have a ladies night again, sort off. Shay opened the door for her, Jason sitting on her arm and Gabby took him from her.

''Oh, hey you handsome little man.'' She said as she swayed around with the boy in his arms.''

''Sure, Matt is out of the state and suddenly there is Jason in your life?'' Shay smirked.

''Don't listen to her, she just wants you back.'' Gabby joked, as she kissed the boy she called her nephew on his cheek and the baby laughed.

''Auntie Gabby is your favorite auntie, hmm?'' She cooed then as she walked to the living room with him and joined Alison there as Shay entered with the wine. She sat down on the plaid that was used for Jason to play on and handed on the blocks to him.

''his mom is found.'' Shay said then as she needed to tell Gabby. Just telling Gabby made her feel somewhat better, because she knew Gabby would always be her friend. That she understood her.

''Is she going to court for leaving her son like that?'' Gabby said, shocked.

''Yes, she is but she wants to see him first.'' Alison said as Shay got up to make dinner. She knew that they would never leave Jason to his mom because she would never get him back but it felt competition, which felt horrible.

''Shay is worried we are going to lose him. Not to his mom but because he is still only a foster child, there is nothing that secures us of keeping him.'' Alison explained and Gabby got up, walked to the kitchen, walking to her best friend, whom was preparing breakfast.

''You are not going to lose Jason and if you don't want his mother to see Jason, she won't see him. You know my brother is on the case and he will always do his best for you. But don't be scared. You are the best mom Jason could wish for together with Alison and you will never, never lose him.'' Gabby said then and Shay turned around and hugged her friend.

This was all she needed right now. The words give her hope now, the hope that Jason would stay with them forever.

Kelly and Matt were playing at the slot machines at is was the most easiest for Matt. They would go to a casino later where they also had a table where they played deaf poker and it was good because Matt could play then as well. They left to that casino and Kelly leaned against the chair as Matt started playing. Kelly followed the game, Matt playing it quick and Kelly turned around then to get something to drink. He was so glad to be here. He loved Vegas but it was also nice that he was here with Matt, as he could not imagine being here with anybody else. When he came back with the drinks Matt was standing up, holding money in his hand.

**I won.** He signed then and Kelly laughed as his friend mentioned it like it was not important.

**Tomorrow we can buy a new ring for Gabby from it. But now… party.** Matt signed then as he took the drink and they were ready to leave to a club now.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Kelly are having fun in Vegas and they are also behaving well, which is kind off surprising in Vegas! Erin also went out with a friend as Kelly had said and had a great night as well! Gabby spend a night with Shay and Alison and Jason. Coming up; more Vegas, more news on Jason's mom and a nasty break up!

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	48. Chapter 48

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot!**

**Two days later**

Wallace Boden was changing the diaper of his son, the young boy stretching out his arms to his daddy and Boden tickled the boy in his tummy. He loved spending time with little Peter. They would go to the zoo today and he had promised to dress up Peter so Donna had some time prepare the sandwiches for their lunch.

When Peter was fully dressed he walked downstairs with the boy. He was till too young to understand what was going in the zoo as he was only three months old, but they hoped that it would just be a nice day out with all of them. They got Peter in the stroller and left.

At the zoo, they walked after the stroller, the boy making funny sounds from the stroller and he was so happy to be a daddy. He laid his arms around Donna as they walked into the monkey House.

''Maybe we can adopt one.'' Boden smirked as they looked at the monkeys.

''We can always make another monkey.'' She said with a smile and kissed her and she laughed. Peter made loud sounds form the stroller and they laughed.

''I think he also wants a brother or sister.'' He said with a smile and they kept on walking, his arm around his beautiful wife. It sounded like a good plan for the future.

Shay opened the door at home and Antonio came in. She handed him some coffee as they sat down and she took Jason from the playing plaid and took him on her lap.

''She has the right to see him Shay, she went to Child protections serve and she can see him before going to court. I will be here to be with you with the meeting and somebody of child service will also be there and it will all be okay. I promise.''

''Why would she have the right to see him? She left him there, he could have died!'' Shay said angry and sad as she held Jason on her lap. But as she saw the adorable boy and realized they were all doing it for him.

''But she can never get him back, right?'' She asked scared.

''She can never get him back, she will most likely go to jail because this is not the first time she did something to her child. She had a daughter that she neglected and was also taken from her by child service. '' Antonio explained and Shay felt so angry that she had done it before and that she had had a baby again, it was horrible she treated her children like this but she also realized that there was nothing she could do that she would get to see Jason. Maybe she would see the little boy now and regret what she had done but as Shay held the boy that felt as her son, she knew that she would never let him go and she would make his life the best he could.

Matt and Kelly walked out of the door by departures and Gabby could hardly hold Ayer as the dog saw Matt and wanted to run towards him but Gabby held him and he ran towards Gabby and Ayer instead and he kissed Gabby, getting a big lick from Ayer and Kelly looked around, saw Erin was not there and he checked his phone saw that there was no message of Erin why she was not there and Kelly looked around. Gabby and Matt waited with him as they did not want to leave him alone and they all kept waiting. Kelly was playing with Ayer while Matt stood there, nervous as the ring was in his pocket and he was thinking about asking her when they got home.

''You know, we can also bring you home.'' Gabby said then. Kelly just nodded as he wanted to get home, hoping that Erin was still here. He walked behind Gabby and Matt as they walked to the car and Gabby looked at Matt, worried, wondering why Erin was not here to pick him up.

They brought Severide home and drove home themselves. Matt had Ayer on his lap in the car and attached something to his vest and they walked inside. Gabby kissed him as they walked inside, even though it was only for three days she was glad he was home because even for three days, she missed him.

Matt kneeled down by Ayer and petted the dog.

''You are getting your first task as a service dog now, I am sure you will do great.'' He said as he hugged the dog, nervous for what was going to come. After he had won the money in the casino he had gone to a jeweler in Vegas the next day and they had bought the ring. He had the old ring, but he felt like they had to start over now. He was almost nervous that he would suddenly forget how to sign his question but then he took a deep breath and whistled to get her attention.

She turned around to get his suitcase but as they were just in the hallway and suddenly he sat on his knee.

Will you marry me. He suddenly signed and surprised she looked at him as he was on his knee. This was unexpected. She had been waiting for the question, so long but now it was suddenly here.

''Yes.'' She screamed then and signed it and suddenly Matt sand Ayer to her and surprised she looked as the ring was on his vest and she took it from his vest, on his finger and started to cry as she ran towards him and kissed him. She held him tight as the puppy jumped around them and she just smiled and cried from happiness as he kissed her on her forehead, never was this happy. They were finally officially engaged.

Kelly walked inside the apartment, surprised all the lights were out.

''Erin, I am home!'' He yelled and put his suitcase down, walked to the bedroom but she was not there either. Walking around the house, looking for her, all he found was a note on the kitchen table. His hand was shaking as he picked it up and he read the note he had left him and angry he threw it back on the table, slumping down on a chair.

He took his phone and tried to call her, but she did not take of her phone and he tried to call Matt, but Matt didn't take his phone either. He hid his face in his hands. And tried not to panic. He looked at the paper on the table, that had Erin's words on them. Her second thoughts, her doubt about the wedding and that she had gone to her own apartment now.

He had come home and she had left him.

* * *

NOTE: Matt finally asked Gabby to marry him and Ayer brought her the ring and did his first task as a service dog very well! Luckily she signed yes back and they are getting married! But Kelly…Kelly came home to something less happy and can't even reach his friend now. Will things turn out okay or did Erin leave him for good? Boden and Donna did some talking about the future.

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	49. Chapter 49

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot!**

Gabby woke up, looking at the ring around her finger and she moved closer to Matt. He was still asleep and she did not want to wake him. Ayer was barking beside the bed and she was getting annoyed by it because she was afraid he would wake up but she also knew that he would not wake up from the sound and she just rolled up against him, enjoying laying here with him.

It was so amazing that they were finally engaged now and she could not wait to get talking about the wedding.

Matt rolled over and woke up, smiled at her.

Good morning. He signed and she smiled, kissed him and moved closer with hm. He just reached out to get his hearing aids so they could talk while laying in each others arms and when he put them in, he suddenly heard Ayer barking.

''Had almost missed that.'' He smirked and pulled her in his arms.

''Where do you want to get married?'' Gabby asked then and Matt sighed.

''Somewhere at a restaurant by the lake.'' He said and she smiled.

''I like that. We should hire a band with Latino music – sorry, that was pretty insensitive.'' She said as she looked at him.

''Why? I might not be able to hear the music very well but I can still hear it a little and if I can dance with you, I don't care what kind of music.'' He said and they both jumped up as Ayer suddenly jumped on top of the bed and Gabby almost screamed.

''it Is time he is going to sleep on the hallway.'' Matt gasped.

''Yes it is..'' Gabby smirked as the dog looked at them, wagging his tail.

Allison and Shay walked in to the police station and she looked surprised as Kelly just came walking out, so angry and upset and worried she stood in front of him. Kelly was trying not to cry because he had tried to talk with Erin but she ahd just send him away while he was standing in the office, trying to talk to her because she was not taking off her phone. It upset him so much because he did know what he did wrong or if he really did something wrong.

''What is wrong? What are you doing here?'' She asked worried and he just shrugged, looked up with teary eyes and she hugged him, before he could even say what was wrong but she knew her friend good enough to know he just needed a hug right now and he started to sob.

''Erin left me and she won't talk to me. She just says it is not my fault but hers. I don't know what to do.'' He said, crying as Shay kept hugging him.

''I will come to visit you tonight, get the beer cold. And some tequila.'' She said and Kelly looked up, nodded at her, with sa careful smile because Shay was picking him up so well and slowly he walked away while Shay walked inside and she felt so sorry for her friend and she wondered where this was coming from suddenly because she seemed so happy together.

''Are you ready?'' Antonio asked and she looked up the stairs were she knew the intelligence was upstairs. Maybe she could talk to Erin Lindsay later because she wanted to know why she had hurt his friend, why she suddenly had left him like this right before the wedding.

Then she followed Antonio, Rafferty carrying Jason and they walked to another office in the police station, where a petite, Asian woman was waiting for them and she jumped up as they walked inside.

''Stay there.'' Antonio said and he sat down next to the mother while Leslie and Allison sat down on the other side of the table and Leslie had Jason on his lap, whom was looking at his mother.

Jason suddenly laughed at her and waved his tiny hand and She looked at Antonio; ''Can I hold him for a minute?''

Antonio looked at Alison and Leslie and Alison slowly nodded and took him then and she started to cry. She just sat there for a few minutes, crying with the boy in her arms.

Leslie took Jason back from her. ''how can you just cry now while you left him! You don't even deserve to hold him!'' Shay said angry and Antonio signed to keep it down while the mother started to cry and said she wanted to leave. Rafferty and Shay were also getting ready to leave she asked Antonio if she could go upstairs to talk to Erin and he let her go upstairs.

''Can I talk to you for a minute?'' Shay said as she sat down On Erin's desk, so angry about all of this. She could not believe she just dumped him right before the wedding.

''I actually had enough time this afternoon to spend with my family starting now but then I ran into my best friend, broken torn because you left him without any explanation, but well, guess that before I can go comforting him I still have enough time to sit on your desk.'' Shay said as she sat down on the desk and Erin tried to ignore her but got up eventually.

''Let's get some coffee.'' She said then and they walked to the small canteen by the office, getting some coffee and sitting down by the table.

''Why? Why are you such a big idiot to just drop the most amazing guy of the universe right before your wedding?''

''It is not like that. It is just..i can't make him happy, I have doubts and those are not a good in a relationship and especially not in a wedding, so think it is better to split up and find somebody without doubts, or not being sure about being happy in a marriage.''

''How can you say that?'' Shay said angry. ''He loves you, without any doubts.'' Shay said and Erin shook her head.

''I don't know, I just think it is better because I cannot make him happy and neither can he make me happy.''

''You are just going to be happy with another guy while he is going to be miserable?'' Shay asked.

''I will contact him and talk with and explain to him. I want him to be happy but I don't know if it will be with me.

''You are just getting cold feet.'' Shay said, rolling her eyes.

''You have to talk because you cannot get your marriage ruined by some doubts. It is scary, I know but don't let it break up because of this.'' Shay said and Erin slowly nodded.

''But there….there is a sort of other guy in the picture.'' She said then, looking at the floor and Shay didn't know what to say anymore, put her mug of coffee down and walked out. She could not believe this, angry she got on the car where Alison and Jason were waiting and just told Alison to drive home. Kelly was sitting on the curb by their home and she took him inside.

''Sorry, I know you said ou would come to me.''

''Don't worry, I have some booze cold too.'' She said, taking Severide inside and hoping that he would be able to make him feel somewhat better.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby are engaged and are making wedding plans while Kelly is trying to pick up the pieces of his wedding and is trying to get in contact with Erin again, but she says she doesn't want to talk with him. Shay and Rafferty went to the station with Jason and his biological mom met the son that she left behind and Shay really lashed out at her!

the Guest named Joy, feel better soon! Good thing I update 2 chapters almost every day!

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	50. Chapter 50

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! Please keep it up, it means a lot and it shows me you are interested in the story and that means a lot!**

Kelly woke up, shaking his head as he tried to get awake but his head was pounding. As he looked up Matt was laying on the other couch, her mouth open and snoring loud and Kelly looked at all the bottles on the floor.

Shay woke up as well, smirking and she heard some sounds in the kitchen. Hung-over she and Kelly got up and walked to the kitchen, leaning against each other and almost falling over because they both had a major hangover.

Alison laughed as they entered the kitchen and she was making sandwiches with eggs for them and coffee, while Jason was sitting in his reclining chair and waiting for his breakfast.

''I don't know what I would do without either of you.'' Kelly said as his breakfast was served to him by Alison and he tickled Jason on his Belly before starting to enjoy his breakfast. Shay kissed her son on his forehead and her girlfriend then and laughed.

''You can still marry us, not a problem at all.'' She laughed and Alison shook her head; ''If you are the one to open the jars, change Jason's diapers and clean the house-''

''Whoah, you expect me to vacuum more than Shay?'' Kelly laughed and he was so glad Shay and Allison were here for him so well. They were the best.

''I can still play with the little man.'' He said and tickled Jason on his belly again and the boy laughed loud and kicked with the short legs and started to jabber then.

''She will call you, I am sure and she will explain herself, maybe you should give her a few days, but I hope you won't take her back because what she did now, I wouldn't get over that if I were you. '' Alison said and Kelly nodded.

''I don't know, we will see.'' He said as he peek-a-booed with Jason, hoping that he would indeed get a call from Erin soon.

Ayer was running around the park and Matt and Gabby walked hand and hand behind him. It was great to just walk around together and they looked around at the children playing around and they smiled. They knew that they also wanted to build a family someday.

Then they suddenly saw that Ayer was getting petted by a few children and Matt got up, walking to the kids slowly.

''Hey, you can't pet him.'' Matt said friendly as he kneeled down by him and Ayer made himself free from the kids and ran to Matt, jumped against him.

''Will he bite?'' A girl asked worried and Matt shook his head.

''No, but he is wearing a vest, so he is a helping dog. He helps me, because I can't hear well but when people pet him, he gets distracted from helping me. He loves to be petted, because he loves attention.'' Matt explained and the kids nodded, while Ayer ran around.

''He doesn't seem to be helping very well yet.'' One girl smirked as he was rolling around in the grass and Matt laughed.

''No, he has loads and loads to learn.'' Matt said and the kids laughed. Matt signed for Ayer to get back at him and smiled at the kids as he walked away with the dog.

Kelly walked down the street on his way home. His head was pounding and his head hurt but he was glad that Shay had spent the night drinking with him, it was great that she was such a great friend for them.

He got his phone out of his jacket, which he hadn't checked since yesterday evening because Shay had forbidden him to check his phone. Now he did and he almost dropped his phone when he saw that he had five missed calls from Erin and he called her back.

''Erin?'' He asked as she took off the phone.

''Can we talk…soon. I think I need to explain something to you.''

''I am pretty sure you need to do that yeah.'' He said as he was still walking home.

''Can we talk today.''

''No, but you could come for dinner Friday. After my shift.'' He said as he felt too hung over to talk to her and totally not in the mood to talk to her right about this.

He needed some time to think about it and especially some time to feel better.

''Then I guess that I will see you Friday evening.'' She said and she sounded upset and Kelly hung up. Somewhere he hoped that she was feeling what he had felt yesterday. But he could only thank Shay that he was feeling a tiny bit better now. He wouldn't know what he would ever do without Shay.

Matt and Gabby cleaned the wine glasses they had sued this evening away as it was time to go to bed. She had a shit tomorrow and he had a constructing job.

''I think he is actually tired.'' Gabby said impressed as Ayer was asleep on the carpet in front of them. The young puppy was really asleep and was actually even letting out a soft snore. Laughing Matt lifted him up as they walked up the stairs and put him in his basket that was still in their room and they got ready for bed as well and the puppy was still snoring as they got in bed. It was actually a great sound to hear.

Matt laid his arm around Gabby as they spooned in bed after getting his hearing aids out and they were ready to fall asleep when he suddenly felt Gabriela moving and he got up as well, switching on the light and he got the hearing aids.

Ayer was whining again, while laying in his basket and looking up to them. Suddenly the dog got up and jumped on their bed and got into his favorite position, between their pillows.

Gabby rolled her eyes as they had thought the dog would finally grant them a night of laying together and Matt lifted up the dog, put him on the end of the bed.

''You can sleep here, because when you get a big dog, you won't fit on the bed with us.'' Matt sighed and he got the hearing aids and the lights out again, laying against Gabriela again. Before he could even fall asleep, he felt the paws walking over him and the dog laying down on their heads.

Gabby got him off first and put him down on the ground and soon he jumped up again.

''We are going to need a bigger bed.'' Matt sighed, the dog laying down on top of them again.

* * *

NOTE: The 50st episode! We found out that even puppy Ayer sometimes needs some sleep and when he does, he only wants to get it close to his family. Matt and Gabby really have to come up with another tactic to get Ayer to go to sleep while not sleeping in their bedroom or on their bed. Shay and Kelly had an night after his break up with Erin and she promised they would talk soon. Sorry, only two couples this time, but the next chapter will have more!

Joy, if you are bored, feel free to email me! Elyanne , I am always here hehe!

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	51. Chapter 51

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! Please keep it up, it means a lot and it shows me you are interested in the story and that means a lot!**

''Come on Ayer! It will get dirty.'' Gabby said as she struggled with the dog on her lap, that was refusing to give up his hearing dog vest because Gabby wanted to put it in the washer because it was still dirty of the park. Ayer was going to the contracting job with Matt so he could not wear it but he was refusing to give up to her. He loved his vest and he would not give up to get it in the laundry.

Matt got ready to leave for the contracting job and he was already done.

''just let him wear it if he can't let go.'' Matt smiled a she kissed her and took the dog from her lap because she needed to go to shift soon because she couldn't be late. Ayer started running around again while Matt hugged Gabby really tight.

''Be careful on shift.'' he said and she nodded.

''I always am.'' She said and walked to the door and he walked after her, waiting in the doorway as she walked to the car.

**I love you.** He signed then as she looked at him again.

**Love you more**. She signed back before driving away.

Shay ran around in the kitchen to get breakfast ready for Alison so she could leave for shift in time. Shay put the pancakes on the plate and looked at Jason, whom playing with his plushy in his reclining chair and looking at her. Allison came running into the kitchen, binding up her hair and in a hurry. She kissed Jason on his forehead and he laughed loud as Alison did so.

''You know what I was thinking about?'' She said then during breakfast and Shay looked up.

''no, what is it?'' Shay asked curious.

''Matt's old house is still for sale, right? It has a garden.'' She said to Shay and Shay nodded.

''That would be great, but you know that he just fixed everything in this apartment to get it right for Jason and now you want to move again?''

''But then we have a house with a garden, do you really think Matt would mind fixing it all for us again if we hire him?'' Alison asked. She didn't know Matt that well but it seemed like he would actually like to do that.

''True we could ask him, maybe he likes to sell it to people he knows.'' Shay said and then it was time for Allison to leave, but they had a new goal now.

Matt was reaching out on his contracting job, looking for the hammer beside him when it was suddenly pushed in his hand and he looked aside, surprised when he saw Ayer standing with the hammer in his mouth and giving it to Matt. Matt smiled, surprised by what the dog just did and he tickled the dog under his belly.

''Aren't you a great service dog.'' He said and the dog ran around, excited. Matt smiled proud, not that the dog would do great and after finishing the door of the cabinet he sat to have lunch and he had also taken food for the dog, as the family he was constructing for was not at home he had taken his own lunch. He put the food for Ayer in another container and the dog started to eat and dove in his bag then and got out with his head again with the box with Matt's hearing aids and Matt smiled.

''I don't need those with you.'' He said as he petted the dog and the dog jumped on his lap and licked his face again.

Kelly was sitting in his office at the firehouse, not feeling anything for sitting in the common room and talking with the others, goofing about nothing. He couldn't deal with it now because he was so confused and he felt sad because of Lindsay leaving him and he could not take it all now. He really needed some time to think and to prepare for tomorrow because he was not looking forward to the talk at all, way too afraid that she really was having doubts on getting married, he just wanted to know if they could fix this. He really just wanted to fix this.

He just wanted to be together with her again.

He got up to get a cup of coffee in the common room and the other were all laughing because of a joke Otis had made and when he walked in, they suddenly stopped with laughing and he frowned.

''because I am sad because my fiancée left me we suddenly all have stopped making fun and talking?'' He asked, while filling his mug and the others were still al quiet.

''Sorry guys, shouldn't take this out on you.'' He said then and Herrmann looked at him.

''Don't worry at all, just talk to me if you feel you need to, or anybody else. All of us are here for you, you are not alone.'' Herrmann said and most of the others nodded and even Pouch came running his way and licked his hand, like she knew that she had to be there for him as well and Kelly smiled.

''Thank you all.'' He said, moved by all the support he was getting.

Mat was on the couch later that evening, glad that he could play with Ayer. Before when Gabby was on shift the evenings were so boring and lonely but now there was his little goofy puppy to spend the evening with.

''Oh you want to walk?'' Matt said as he signed walk and Ayer looked at him, wiggling his tail and Matt stood up and get the leash and connected it to his collar and the dog was still wiggling his tail, so excited to go for a walk. Matt looked at his hearing aids on the kitchen table but decided not to wear them, as it was calmer and Ayer had to learn that he could not

They walked outside and Matt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and saw it was from Severide. He wanted to read it, Ayer pulling the leash because Matt was walking to slow for the dog and then he started to bark. Matt didn't hear him barking but was reading the text instead, surprised of what was in there and smiled and he wanted to keep walking when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

''Your wallet, and your phone!'' The robber yelled, holding a knife up.

Matt looked up at him, confused, as he had not heard what the person had said to him and Ayer started to run around his legs.

''Your wallet and your phone!'' The man yelled angry while Matt held his hands, too dark to read his lips and Matt wanted to run away, but was too scared because of the knife.

* * *

NOTE: Uh oh, Matt and Ayer are in trouble! Can the dog also help Matt after their day at constructing where he was helpful and they really bonded? Shay and Rafferty are making plans for moving to another house and the talk between Kelly Erin is coming up and he is nervous about it, afraid for what is going to come!

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	52. Chapter 52

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! Please keep it up, it means a lot and it shows me you are interested in the story and that means a lot!**

Matt looked at the men's lips moving and he still had no idea what he was saying. The man suddenly snatched the phone from Matt's hand and still held up the knife and his lips moved again and Matt was pretty sure he was yelling, but with the bad lighting in this room he could not see what the man was saying.

''I am deaf, I can't hear you!'' Matt yelled then. Ayer was jumping by his leg and suddenly the dog ran forward, barking by the man but the man just ignored the dog, coming closer to Matt again.

''WALLET!'' The man yelled and Matt finally knew what he meant, but he didn't have his wallet on it, he had left it at home, with his hearing aids.

The man suddenly poked the knife forward and Matt jumped aside, Ayer suddenly jumping forward and biting the man in his leg. Matt pulled the dog back and pushed the man on the ground now, taking the knife and throwing it away before grabbing the leash Ayer was one again and sprinting away. The dog was still running faster than him and they could just make it. Matt suddenly fall, scraping his hands and quick he got up. Running back to his own house he closed the door, locking it and he fell down on the floor, looking at his bloody hands and realizing he had just lost his phone. He thought he was sobbing although he couldn't hear it himself. Ayer walked his way and suddenly Matt saw he was carrying something in his mouth, his phone. He dropped it on the floor and crawled onto Matt's lap and licked his face and hands. Matt didn't know why he was crying because his hands weren't hurting but he thought it would mostly be because he had been scared and he was so grateful for the precious dog.

''I love you, you are my best friend.'' Matt cried, hugging and petting the dog. The dog licked his face and Matt just kissed the dog on his head, so grateful for this precious friend.

Alison got home from shift and just arrived by the elevator after Shay had walked with Jason with the stroller this early morning and they greeted with a kiss while Jason laughed at his mommy's.

''I have been thinking, I really like the idea of buying Matt's with the garden for when he is older, it will be nice for him to have a garden.'' Shay said and Alisson nodded.

''We should call him!''

''We can tomorrow, this afternoon we have been invited by Donna and Wallace because Peter needs a playmate and they seemed to get along pretty well.''

''Oh, that is nice.'' Alisson smiled as she cooed at her son. ''You like playing with, don't you?'' while tickling his belly and the infant laughed loud, giving his mommy a big toothless smile.

It was nice that Donna and Wallace had invited them to come over and they liked it a lot, they could worry about the house tomorrow and call Matt tomorrow, guessing he had other things on his mind as well with Gabby just coming home now from shift as well.

''Hey, I am home.'' Gabby said as she walked in and she was surprised Matt was not making breakfast for her in the kitchen. Usually he did and she walked up the stairs in the two floor apartment, finding him in bed, Ayer sleeping on her side.

''Hey.'' She said as she moved the dog a little bit so she could sit down and the dog moved a little bit. She laid down and caressed the side of his face and he woke up.

Hey. Sorry. Matt signed as he reach out for the hearing aids.

''Now you are missing out on breakfast.'' He said as he put them in his ears and she smiled.

''Not a problem.'' She said and she looked at his bruised, bloody hands.

''What happened to you?'' She asked worried.

''Fell while walking with Ayer, I am all fine.'' He said and looked at her.

''Kelly texted me, that we can take over everything from his wedding, the location, the catering etcetera.''

Gabby nodded and looked down then.

''But that is not the wedding I had in mind.'' She admitted and matt nodded, looking down as well.

''Me neither. But I feel like we will really disappoint Kelly by saying no, because he wants us to have the wedding he can't have. I can't tell him.''

Kelly put the food on the table. Erin had not said a lot ever since she had walked in she looked at the food.

''Looks great.''

''Thanks.'' Kelly said pretty cold. They ate, awkward.

''So, why did you stop loving me?'' He asked, wanting to know the truth instead of sitting here so awkward.

''I never stopped loving you and I never stopped loving somebody else…I just can't let go of him Kelly. And I love you much but I don't want to hurt your feelings later on.''

''Then why didn't you say it earlier?'' Kelly asked, hurt because he had not seen it coming. But he had an idea which guy she was talking about.

''I felt like…like when I would marry you, everything would be okay. I love you Kelly but there is another guy I have always had feelings for and I thought that if I would marry you, I would get over it but when I saw that guy again, I knew that those feelings would never go away and you deserve somebody that can give all her feelings to you, without having feelings for somebody else.'' Erin sniffed, sad that she was saying this because she did really like Kelly but she knew that It would only bring pain if she waited with this.

''I hope you will have a nice life with him.'' Kelly said upset, grabbing the plates and cleaning them, turning his back on her. She stood behind him and hugged him.

''I am so sorry.''

''You can better go now.'' Kelly said, feeling as she let go and tears started to dream as she left his apartment and closed the door. Kelly dropped everything back in the sink and slumped down on a chair, crying.

_I know someday you'll have a beautiful life,  
I know you'll be a sun in somebody else's sky,  
But why, why, why can't it be, can't it be mine?_

* * *

NOTE: Ayer really did safe Matt by biting the man and got them home safely and even got his phone back and Matt is so grateful for his friend with paws. Shay and Allison talked about moving again and they really like the idea and want to contact Matt. Gabby also come home to Matt and they want to make wedding plans. Kelly talked with Lindsay and they are probably not getting back together.

So yeah, it wasn't really mentioned in the story really big but Matt and Gabby moved to their own apartment so that is why Matt's house on sale. I am sorry it wasn't more detailed, I thought I included it but I didn't. Sorry.

The lyrics don't belong to me but to Pearl Jam. The song is called Black.

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


End file.
